Between Heaven and Hell
by DestinysTears
Summary: Nothing could easily change the struggle between humans and demons; it was an understood and timeless battle. But after a fortuitous encounter, a daiyoukai finds himself slowly succumbing to the most unexpected and forbidden desire of his heart.
1. Stranger

_**UPDATE! **_: **_Apologies for the mis-post on chapter 4! The correct chapter has now been posted and is now available for reading. Sorry for the inconvenience, and big thanks to Amaya-Ai for letting me know about it. Sorry again! ^^' Please read and enjoy!_**

_-Des  
_

Kagome stared at the ground as she walked along, scanning each herb-like plant in sight. Sighing, she bent down to pluck another bunch and placed it inside the wicker basket. She straightened herself up slowly, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Smiling, Kagome looked up into the cloud splashed sky.

_A beautiful spring day! _She sang pleasantly to herself.

However, her smile quickly vanished as she remembered the task at hand. Kagome turned, finding her sister busying herself on the opposite side of the field. With a huff of warm air, she resumed walking, picking another bundle of an olive-green plant.

It was a tedious task, but it was necessary.

A group of their village slayers had been sent out to slay a demon, but when they returned, the remainder of the assembly was reduced to a wretched third. Those who survived had literally come crawling back for the aid of the healers.

Kagome wondered how the men were doing. The wounds they had returned with were deep and severe - hardly treatable. She shuddered as she thought of what sort of youkai had inflicted such terrible injuries this time.

Youkai attacks and sightings were not uncommon. In a way, she thought, they were quite used to it.

But something about this whole situation bothered her.

It was strange; the fact that the demon never followed the slayers after their escape was unusual. The men who had remained in the village prepared for an after attack, but for some peculiar reason, that attack never came.

At any rate, the event caused a shortage in their supply of healing herbs, thus resulting in the current chore. A couple days had passed since then, and so, for the sake of the wounded, the elders deemed it safe to retrieve materials and medicinal herbs.

Kagome glanced at her sister. Her basket was filling up; they probably should be returning home soon.

She looked at the contents of her basket once again. Deciding to gather a bit more, she began to search the ground for more of the green, vine-like plants. Before long, a slight frown appeared on Kagome's face.

_No herbs here._

She ambled forward, looking side to side across the ground for the small plants. When the young woman found nothing, she placed a hand on her hip with a frustrated puff. Could she already have been in this area before? They _had_ been picking herbs for a while now, so that explanation was credible.

Finally, after minutes of searching, she found a small bunch of the plant. She looked ahead, seeing another bunch, and picked that as well. Kagome followed the patches diligently. Now she was beginning to see more of the little green plants scattered about the ground.

_This will be easy! They're everywhere here! _She nodded and began to pick away at the abundant number of herbs. Deciding to call her sister over to help, she left the wicker basket on the ground and stood, turning to face the direction of her elder sibling.

"Kikyo-" Kagome's call hushed as she looked across an empty landscape of forest. She scanned the forest every which way. The open meadow was nowhere in sight; only forest - miles and miles of forest. Kagome grabbed her basket and began to retrace her footsteps.

When she only found more forest, Kagome spun around and began to head the opposite direction

_I went around this tree and came from the left... Or was it right?_

Kagome's uncertainty grew as she realized she did not recognize the area.

She was lost.

Never had she been _this_ far into the forest before; especially not alone. Horror crept into her, clouding her practical thinking as fear began to overshadow all else. "Kikyo!" she called as she inched forward.

What if that demon from before was lurking somewhere near here? No one would be able to hear her cries for help, let alone know what was happening.

Or if she could not find her way back, she would wander about the forest until someone found her, which could take days. And if no one was able to find her, she would sleep like a homeless traveler under the stars until youkai found her and devoured her, or she died of starvation – whichever came first.

"Kikyo!" Kagome screamed louder, running forward blindly. Her steps seemed to become heavier with each footfall. "Kikyo! Kikyo, please!" she cried as she ran through the trees, branches reaching towards her like ravenous and broken arms. Kagome ducked away from their reaching claws. Her futile running slowed to a stop while she clutched the herb basket tighter.

Kagome breathed in deep, glancing around herself. No, she shouldn't panic. They would find her. Besides, she probably wasn't too far off from the village. Kagome found a nearby tree and sat at its base. It was probably best not to move around too much; that way they would be able to find her easily. She sighed and waited.

It was eerily still, all except for the sound of chirping songbirds. Kagome could hardly see the sun, the cover of leafy branches obscuring the sky. Trying to calm her nerves, she hugged the basket close and hummed a familiar lullaby. Kagome looked at her surroundings, searching for any signs of movement.

A shuffle and a flicker of white disappeared into a faraway bush from the corner of her eye. _Rabbit, _she assured herself quickly when her heartbeat accelerated.

As she stared in the direction of the small critter, something else caught her eye. It was white, just like the rabbit's fur. Taking a closer look, she shook her head mentally. _Silver_, she concluded. It peeked from around the trunk of the tree; sections of light that had found its way into the forest glimmered down upon it.

Then she executed perhaps one of the stupidest and most dangerous ideas that ever came to mankind. Despite the fact that that... thing, for lack of a better word, could be potentially perilous, Kagome slowly began to crawl forward in the direction of the strange, silver thing, leaving the wicker basket behind.

When she came closer to it, she realized the "thing" was in fact hair - long, silver hair. Kagome stopped mere feet away from it, noting that it was probably someone sitting with their back to the tree. Her heartbeat quickened, and suddenly, she felt unsure. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. Of course, now of all times, she would think so.

Kagome began to steadily move backwards, away from the intriguing figure.

"Human," a masculine voice said from behind the tree.

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands to suppress her cry of surprise. _How did he know I was here? Did he hear me?_ She wondered in terror. Kagome shuddered in realization. He was a _youkai, _a demon. He would kill her, just like all youkai did to her people. Could this be the same one from before?

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, awaiting her impending death with apprehension.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of your presence," he continued when she was silent. "Show yourself." His voice sounded somewhat irritated.

Kagome barely managed to hold in a groan as she heard his name. _The destruction of life! Oh, just my luck_, she whimpered. _I'm so stupid!_

Rising to her feet painfully slow, Kagome made her way towards the ominous demon. She paused behind the tree, knowing this could well be her last breath. Praying for some sort of miracle, Kagome stepped out from around the tree, and then turned to face the mysterious, silver-haired youkai.

Her mouth opened in an attempt to gasp, but it was silent. She stared into gold flecked irises; they were indifferent, yet hosted a slight hint of annoyance, all while portraying a demeanor of superiority. Silver tresses flowed down to his mid-back like a waterfall, free from any impediments. His kimono and hakama were a jet black, and a plain white haori was draped leisurely over his shoulders. Two magenta stripes spiked across his cheek bones; the same magenta lined his top eyelids, while a lavender crescent moon graced his forehead. His light skin looked firm and without a single blemish.

Two long swords were tied at his side, and though sheathed, held an aura of death and danger.

This "Sesshomaru" was most obviously youkai, but even more incredible to her was his flawless beauty. Growing up, youkai to her were murdering beasts, having no sense of graciousness or mercy. And parallel to their nature, their outward appearance was deadly, hideous; unsightly - even monstrous; but never beautiful. Sinfully, she was... attracted to this man.

"I suppose it was you who was making those ungodly noises earlier," Sesshomaru said as he rested an arm on a bent knee.

After shaking herself from her daydreams, Kagome nodded in confirmation of his statement. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"What were you thinking, coming here," he cut her off mid-sentence. "Do you value your life at all?" He stared at her, but not menacingly. The look was questioning and almost curious.

Her heart sped, reaching unfathomable speeds at the mention of her life. "Well, I-I didn't know at first, so I wanted to see, because I was curious, and when I sa-" she began to explain hastily, motioning towards the tree she had been at earlier before the youkai interrupted her for a second time.

"You ramble," he stated apathetically. Sesshomaru turned his head away as soon as Kagome was quiet. "This Sesshomaru will not kill you." Then closing his eyes, as if returning to rest, he added, "Leave, before I change my mind."

Kagome was certainly surprised, and grateful too, but leaving him now seemed all too surreal. To irritate a powerful and deadly youkai, and then to be let go so simply was astonishing. She had expected him to force her to plead for her life, at the very least. She wanted to ask him why, but all thoughts on that matter quickly evaporated from her mind as the sight of crimson red caught her eye.

"You're bleeding," Kagome muttered as she looked upon the opening in his kimono. The collar must have shifted when he had turned his head.

"It seems so." The youkai did not open his eyes, instead, continued his serene slumber.

When he became silent once more, he felt the female leave him, only to return again. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, looking to the young woman, now holding a basket in her arms. She kneeled beside him, an arm's length away.

Had she not learned? This human obviously lacked proper sense.

"Will you let me help you?" she asked him softly, laying her hands in her lap. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"This Sesshomaru needs no assistance." Did she honestly believe he needed help? Youkai were different from humans. Healing wounds took less than half as long for a demon. Stupid girl.

"But, leaving that out in the open like that," Kagome persisted, "you would get an infection..."

"I am impervious to disease, ningen. Now leave." The youkai turned his head away and closed his eyes, attempting to ignore the young nuisance of a woman. But she was stubborn; still, she did not budge.

Kagome's heart was beating wildly. She did not know him, nor did she particularly like his arrogant attitude, but he was hurt. It would go against every moral she had been brought up with to leave him like that.

He was a youkai; he was dangerous. He could kill her at any given moment, yet she could not bring herself to go. Again, it went against everything she stood for. Besides, even if she desired to leave, there wasn't anywhere else _to_ go, seeing that she was lost in this never-ending forest.

"I am insulted," he remarked as she continued to sit there. "Do you not fear me?"

Holding her breath, she sat still as he looked her way again. He wanted to laugh. He could taste the fear emanating off her body; so why didn't she run? A strange young girl, he thought. Strange as well as stupid.

It took a moment for Kagome to find her voice. She fumbled for words. "To be honest, I fear you very much. You terrify me," Kagome admitted in a quiet voice, "but it is against my nature to leave you in such a condition." Her voice grew louder as she stated her reasons in a bold voice. Kagome balled her hands up into fists in her lap, forcing her gaze to match his.

The youkai watched her for a long moment, studying her lively eyes and features. He seemed to be contemplating something.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. She had made it clear she would not leave him alone until she had her way, and killing her here was unnecessary and out of the question. The sooner he let her help him, the sooner he would be rid of her. Indeed, this girl was truly troublesome.

Closing his eyes, he returned to his serene demeanor. "Then do as you wish," he stated plainly, almost weary.

Kagome was surprised, but pleasantly so. Though she knew it wasn't true, she delighted herself by saying how it was due to his newfound trust in her. It was silly, but it was natural for girls her age to dream fantasies like that, wasn't it? Smiling, she took the basket from behind her and removed the cloth lining at the bottom. Unfolding the large sheet, she tore it into strips. Kagome took a few herbs from the basket, and then looked for anything on the ground that could serve as a sort of crushing stone.

While she began to make the bandages, she attempted to initiate conversation between them. "My older sister is a miko. She's much better at this sort of thing than I am." When Sesshomaru did not reply, she continued on. Talking seemed to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"My sister and I were gathering healing herbs for the other villagers today. They were sent out a couple of days ago to exterminate a demon, but when they came back, they were covered in wounds and gashes," Kagome prattled on, keeping her eyes on her work. "So I'm guessing they didn't have much luck..."

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted underneath his lids. "How are you so sure it was not me," he asked, "who murdered your people?"

Kagome smiled faintly, "Well, I thought so at first..." Picking up one strip of the linen she approached the resting daiyoukai. She touched him hesitantly at first, moving his haori from his shoulders with tentative fingers. Kagome thought she saw him flinch, but she wasn't sure. "Will you let me touch you?"

Soon, she wished she hadn't asked; the question sounded awkward as it rolled off her tongue. It was a stupid question; he had already given her permission earlier, hadn't he? Kagome seemed to shrink as she braced herself for the utter mortification he was bound to condemn her to. But when he opened his eyes, it was not a look of rebuke and aggravation as she had anticipated. Instead, he raised only an inquisitive brow. Then turning his head, he moved his knee aside, allowing her better access to his body.

Swallowing her nervousness, Kagome reached forward, pulling the rest of the white haori away from his broad shoulders. _Now, for his kimono_... she thought. She began to pull the black cloth open wider, revealing his muscled and well-toned chest to her innocent eyes. The top of his kimono fell from his torso. Blushing involuntarily, Kagome lowered her gaze so that he might not see her reddening face. She grabbed the bandage and began to busy herself with it.

"What led you to believe this Sesshomaru was not the killer?" he asked her as she began wrapping him in the linen bandages. Kagome grinned.

"I guess..." Kagome started as she contemplated his question. "Well, you just didn't seem like the kind of man who would do such a horrible thing."

"Are you saying I am not capable?" Sesshomaru glared at her through half-open eyes.

Kagome gasped at her mistake. Her statement must have sounded insulting to him. Shaking her head vigorously, Kagome stumbled over herself for a sort of explanation while her hands roamed carelessly over his body. Sesshomaru twitched. "Well, no - I mean yes! I mean! It's not that-"she stuttered as her cheeks began heating up in discomfiture.

Sesshomaru hissed. He seized her by her wrists, confining her movements. Facing her with a livid glare, he reprimanded her through clenched teeth. "That hurts," he growled as he pushed her hands away from his wound. "Stop moving around so much." He stared at the girl, anger evident and coursing through his veins. But soon, his anger began to dissolve as he found that he could not look away. Now that she was in such close proximity, he had no choice but to look at her. He fixed his eyes upon her for the first time; he examined the small features and details he had overlooked before.

Her common black hair became ebony locks, falling freely about her as the wind caressed each raven wisp. Her mouth was revealed to be untouched, soft lips, a light and chaste pink; innocent, young, and enticing.

And under long, alluring lashes, hid her innocent eyes, staring straight at him with a hazy gaze. But it was the color of her irises that shocked him. They were a crystal blue, nothing like the ordinary brown he was used to seeing. They glimmered as they looked upon him, unsure and confused.

Sesshomaru released her hands, pushing them back with more force than he had intended. He turned his head away, avoiding her surprised look. "Be more careful," he told her before closing his eyes.

Kagome was stunned. She had never been so close to a man before; her heart was thumping wildly inside her. "Sorry," she whispered, dropping her head to hide the blush that was certainly there on her face.

After a minute of awkward silence, Kagome had worked up enough courage to speak again. "Why didn't you kill me?" she asked him softly. Her question was of genuine curiosity. She truly desired to know his reasons. Kagome heard a breath of air escape the youkai's mouth.

"What purpose would that serve," he began in his low, monotone voice, "to kill you?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around his body to secure the bandage behind him. She thought for a moment. "Well, because I disturbed your rest. Plus, you said if I didn't go, then you would change your mind about killing me..." Kagome said as she reached for another strip of herb coated cloth.

Sesshomaru did not answer for a while. Finally he spoke up, "This Sesshomaru never truly intended on killing you."

Her eyes widened. "_What_? But you said-"

"To frighten you. So you would leave me alone," Sesshomaru clarified, moving his arm so that she could reach around him. "Obviously that failed."

Suddenly, a strange, yet pleasant sound erupted from the female's throat.

She was laughing.

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow as he looked at her shaking form.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, holding her small hand to her lips. "You caught me off guard." Kagome could not help but laugh. _Who knew demons had a sense of humor? _she asked herself, still giggling.

He watched her as she tried to calm herself; covering her mouth, holding her stomach, taking deep breaths. Sesshomaru decided: This was the strangest girl he had ever met in all his centuries lived here.

When she had calmed considerably, he continued, "If you believed your life was at stake, why did you insist on helping me?" Sesshomaru could not resist the urges of his newfound curiosity.

"Well, if you saw someone hurt, right in front of you, how could you not help them? Especially if it is in your power to do so?" Kagome tried to explain, though she knew she failed miserably as she caught the look of disbelief in his eyes.

Sesshomaru became silent yet again before answering with another question. "And if it was I who killed your people? What would you do then?" He was sure this time her kind demeanor would crack. She could not possibly be so charitable. No one could.

Biting back a smirk, he waited while she considered the idea. "I would still help," she decided.

"Impossible," Sesshomaru scoffed when he heard her answer. No one could have such a great capacity to love; no heart could be so pure. He could not believe her, even if he wanted to.

"No, truly, I would," Kagome attempted to justify herself. She paused in her ministrations. "Well, what would you want me to do? If I saw that wound and had the choice to pick whether or not I would stop and help you, which would you rather me choose?"

He made a face. "I had no desire for your help," he answered coldly. "I had no need for it."

"Exactly!" she sang, clapping her hands together.

Sesshomaru flinched away, his eyebrow twitching. This female... She made no sense. Perhaps she _was _stupid. He honestly had no idea what she was getting at.

"Okay, so think about it. They do those sorts of things, killing and such, I mean," she began, they being the people who were criminals or something of the like, "because they are bitter. They don't know love, and so they feel like they do not need something so trivial such as that. They think they can get on fine by their selves."

Sesshomaru listened carefully, furtively interested, to her reasoning.

"So maybe, if you show them kindness, they won't feel so bitter. Maybe they'll see that there are some people in this world that care for them," she smiled, finishing the last of his bandaging. "Maybe then, they won't feel so lonely."

Sitting up, Sesshomaru pulled his clothes back on. However, he left the haori lying on the ground in a pool around him. "And if they don't?"

Kagome smiled again. "Well, everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think? And even they don't feel any different then, sometimes change is little. Maybe that was just the first couple of baby steps," she said in a cheery voice.

Then, the two became still as the wind blew, carrying a small, distant voice along with it. Kagome's eyes brightened.

"Kikyo?" Kagome called, turning towards the source.

The voices became louder, and soon, she was able to make out the words. "Kagome! Kagome where are you?"

Excitement as well as relief spread across her face. "Kikyo! I'm here!" she yelled, putting a hand at her mouth as she stood.

She turned to the silent daiyoukai, still sitting, and flashed him a grateful smile. "I'm sorry for pestering you," Kagome apologized as she bowed graciously to him. "It was nice meeting you!" Grabbing her wicker basket, she started off in the direction of the calls.

Then she turned back to him as she remembered. "My name's Kagome, by the way," she added.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment. _This is foolish_, he thought quietly to himself before deciding to reciprocate. "Sesshomaru," he said coolly before settling back against the tree, closing his eyes.

"Well, goodbye then, Sesshomaru-san!" Kagome waved before she took her leave.

He lifted his lids, watching her go with a look that could be translated as disinterest.

_Kagome_.

He spoke her name to himself before retreating to the confines of his mind.

She was a strange girl. Stranger than any human he had ever met, or any demon, for that matter. Sesshomaru replayed everything she had said to him.

He remembered his first thoughts of her.

A stupid and troublesome girl.

Sesshomaru reconsidered the ideas.

_Troublesome?_

_Yes_; to some extent.

_Stupid?_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in deep thought. The wind blew gently against his face, embracing his body in encouragement.

_No_, he decided. That Kagome, she was many things,

but stupid was not one of them.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Thanks for reading; tell me what you think!


	2. Dream

With a weary sigh, Kagome rested her chin on her palm while she waited for her sister. She fiddled with the thin blades of grass between her fingers, hoping to pass the time. After another minute, the girl let out a noisy breath, flipping onto her back.

She stared blankly at the feathery white clouds that painted the cerulean sky. They floated blithely above her, slow and tranquil. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile as the image of the silver-haired daiyoukai appeared in her mind.

Her little figment's golden eyes were looking upon her, even as he was positioned partially away from her, without the slightest sign of emotion within them. And although his expression was cold and apathetic, Kagome couldn't help but think he wasn't as lethal as he made himself out to be. He _had _told her he never intended on killing her, so that had to count for something.

Bubbling her lips, she let the warm rays of sun warm her skin. With a cat-like stretch, Kagome yawned and closed her eyes, resting her hands behind her head.

_Sesshomaru... _she repeated thoughtfully in her head. _Sesshomaru the beautiful, silver-haired daiyoukai... _Giggling softly at her muse, Kagome rolled onto her belly, laying her head on folded arms.

Turning to look at the hut, she scrunched her lips to the side. Releasing a tense breath of air, she wondered dejectedly if she was any help at all, or if she only caused more trouble for everyone, especially for her sister.

Kikyo was a miko; a well learned priestess. She was such a great aid to everyone in the village, and sometimes even travelers. Her sister even helped the other healers a great deal in treating the injured and sickly.

All _she_ was good for though, was to pick herbs, or gather wood, or fetch water. Kagome frowned. It was all the simplest of chores really.

The young girl sighed. She had to admit, sometimes she felt jealous of Kikyo. Kagome wished she could be useful to people, especially after all the people had done for them.

Their parents had died while she was still very young, so Kikyo, being the older sibling, succeeded responsibility for them both. Kikyo had only been about twelve or thirteen years old at the time, while Kagome was about five or six. They remained in the small home their parents had left behind, though it was more than enough room for the two of them. The others in the village helped the two sisters with food and other necessities until they became old enough to look after themselves.

Letting out a hot breath of air, Kagome propped herself up on her elbows, picking at the green blades of grass once more.

_At least Kikyo earned it..._ she thought silently to herself. Almost immediately, Kagome began to shake her head.

No, she had earned it as well. Groaning, Kagome buried her face in her arms, knowing she was being too negative, as well as too hard on herself.

Yes, Kagome declared; she did everything she could for them, and the villagers knew that. Even though they were the smallest of things, they appreciated them. They knew she was trying her hardest, and they never judged her half as harshly as she did herself. Kagome balled her hand into a fist, nodding her head in determination. Yes, and she would keep doing so. It didn't seem like much, but that was all she could offer, and all that was required.

_Unless I cause more trouble for everyone like I did today... _Kagome added in her mind, the dark cloud of gloom returning in an instant. She huffed, covering her face once more.

Suddenly curious as to how the injured men were doing, her miserable thoughts quickly dissipated.

_Their families must be worried sick about them, _she thought sympathetically. _At least those few escaped with their lives..._ she attached as an afterthought.

Selfishly, her thoughts bounced straight back to the daiyoukai from before; Sesshomaru. Closing her eyes, Kagome swung her legs back and forth, deep in thought. He had said he wasn't the youkai who had killed her village's slayer group, yet he was badly wounded when she had found him.

Curving her bottom lip upwards, she held her head erect with her palms as she slowly pieced together the two events. Before long, Kagome jumped, a wide smile plastered on her face.

_Of course! Sesshomaru must have __saved __those other slayers from the other demon! __That__ explains why that youkai never came back to kill the survivors, and why the silver-haired daiyoukai was wounded! It all makes perfect sense!_

Before she could begin celebrating with joy, a hand landed on the top of her head, halting all her musings with a simple movement.

Turning to see who the hand belonged to, she giggled as she recognized her sister Kikyo kneeling beside her.

"You seem awfully happy, Kagome," Kikyo noted as she ruffled Kagome's hair lightly. Straightening herself up, she grinned at her sibling.

"Me? Oh, well, I was just thinking to myself," Kagome clarified, laughing again as she stood to face her elder sister. "So how is everybody?"

Kikyo's eyes brightened as if she had remembered something. "They're doing quite well, actually. But, if you don't mind, would you go get some water for them? We're running a little low," she said, while Kagome noticed the large, empty wooden bucket at her side for the first time.

"Sure."

.:.:.:.:.:.

Walking down the dirt path casually, she took in the fresh, spring sights surrounding her. Bright green leaves; budding flowers; unsullied sprouts of new grass; young, lively animals. Spring was wonderful, she thought. Taking in a deep breath of cool air, she smiled. Spring seemed to make everything as good as new.

As she walked further down the path, the sound of running water reached her ears. Upon entering the clearing, the sight displayed itself to her like a live painting.

Crystal blue water cascaded from above, tumbling into misty vapor below. The sun sprinkled its light like diamonds across the falls, shimmering on the reflective water with a certain celestial atmosphere. It fell into a small, sparkling pool; from there, it carried on its way down a bubbling stream.

To add to the divine sight, sakura trees lined either side of the waterfall; its soft, pink blossoms bustled with the breeze, some of which floated into the misty pond below. Swaying with the wind, its branches welcomed any passerby, enticing them to come closer and catch its falling petals.

Sighing at the beautiful sight, Kagome felt herself relax. She truly loved this place; it brought a peace to anyone's soul with only its presence. If it was her choice, Kagome thought she could stay here all day.

Suddenly remembering why she came, Kagome began to make her way toward the edge of the water, the wooden bucket at hand.

That was right; the injured needed water, and she was to fetch it. Nodding her head, she walked the rest of the way towards the cobalt-colored lake.

With the wounded in mind, she found herself wondering about the silvery-haired daiyoukai once more.

Standing at the edge of the water, Kagome sighed, looking down into the clear, shining water. She wondered if he felt any better.

_Not that I should care or anything_, she laughed inwardly. _He _is_ a youkai after all, wounds heal quicker for them, is what he told me at least._

Nodding, she bent down to the water, before a sound crackled in the bushes behind her.

Turning on impulse to face the unexpected intruder, she gasped as the color of silver caught her eye.

Before she had time to think, she shrieked in surprise as she stepped backwards into the chilly water behind her.

She sank deeper into the water, bubbles of air surrounding her body. Her heart was beating at a maddening speed, thumping like a drum inside her chest. The currents brushed against her, trying to find their way around the obstructing object.

When she hit the pond floor, which was not far from the surface, Kagome opened her eyes. She could see light a few feet above her, rays of sun streaming down through the water.

Wanting to sigh at her own stupidity, Kagome wondered if it would be better to just stay down there. She watched as a blurry object floated down beside her, planting itself in the ground near her shoulder. The water bucket, she thought.

Kagome, though underwater, managed to blush as she thought of how clumsy she must have looked.

Deciding it was best to get the embarrassment over with now, Kagome moved to stand. The sooner she did, the sooner all this would be over.

As she tried to shift the bucket off her, her eyes widened. She discovered, to her horror, that the bucket had caught itself on the pond floor. Worse, her kimono had been snagged along with it.

Desperately, Kagome tried to pull free of its grasp, but the wedged fabric held strong. Soon, she was tearing at the shoulder of her kimono to get herself loose. However, the cloth did not rip as she had expected it to. The idea of stripping from her entire kimono came to mind, but before she could execute it, her eyes closed in discomfort as her lungs began to burn within her.

Covering her mouth with her free hand, Kagome tried to suppress the inevitable.

In less than seconds, she gasped for air, instead, finding nothing but water. Bubbles of used air floated obliviously to the surface.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Sesshomaru approached the clearing with atypical interest. Usually, he would never indulge in his curiosity so, but strangely, he had made an exception this once.

The scent was familiar. If he didn't know any better, he would have been positive it was the girl from before; the human, Kagome.

But, he had only met her once; therefore, he could not be sure.

Sesshomaru made his way around the trees and bushes until he stood at the edge of the open section of forest.

So, he was right. The girl stood before him, holding a sort of wooden basin. She must be there for water, he noted silently to himself.

As he turned to leave, she finally became aware of his presence.

Sesshomaru stopped, hearing a shriek from behind him. He turned, just catching the sight of the female falling into the water behind her. Water splashed into the air as she plummeted into the pool.

"Hn..." Sesshomaru raised a brow, expecting her rise to the surface.

He waited for a long moment, but still, she did not rise. _Have I frightened her that badly? _he thought in slight irritation, tucking his arms into his sleeves while he waited.

The girl's oxygen supply would soon be entirely depleted. She would surface sooner or later.

But still, she did not reappear.

He furrowed his brow with a sigh, deciding whether or not to help the wench. Sesshomaru recalled what she had told him earlier.

_"Well, if you saw someone hurt, right in front of you, how could you not help them? Especially if it is in your power to do so?"_

Shaking his head as he approached the ledge slowly, he declared his reasoning silently: He was only returning the favor.

As he approached, bubbles surfaced, indicating she was well out of breath. Sighing, he stepped in the water after tossing his haori to the dry ground, crouching down to pull her out.

However, as he held her, thinking he could pull her out easily, he felt her resist his motion. Something was holding her to the bottom. Reaching down, he felt the wooden basin from earlier snagged onto her clothing. Oddly, it had planted itself into the ground. Pulling it roughly, it gave, allowing him to raise the girl to air.

He placed the coughing girl on the ground as he looked into the wooden bucket.

A small mongrel of a youkai cowered inside, who had expected this girl to be its next meal, apparently.

"Detestable," he commented coolly before unsheathing his sword to kill the creature. Before he was able to pierce it, the lesser youkai jumped up from the basin, scampering into the deep forest as fast as its legs would carry it. Sesshomaru only returned his sword to his side, indifferent as to whether it was dead or alive.

Returning his attention back to the kneeling female, he found her coughing violently, holding her mouth with one hand and propping her body up with the other.

He moved to sit, resting his arm on his knee as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

When she had finally calmed down some, the girl began to shiver with the cold. Looking at her water soaked body, Sesshomaru exhaled softly, taking his haori and placing it around her.

Holding onto the piece of clothing tightly, she turned to sit a couple feet away from him. "Th-thank you," she whispered with a shaky voice. With only a nod, he closed his eyes while she dried herself off.

Her breathing was still labored as she spoke. "Sorry... That was stupid of me," she apologized, keeping her eyes on the waterfall.

"There is no need to apologize," he stated, wondering why in the world she should be saying sorry.

She did not say anything further. Keeping silent, she curled into a small huddle, hugging her knees to warm her shivering body. Her clothes clung to her body as if water was attracted to her skin.

Opening his eyes to glance at the soaked female, Sesshomaru noticed her unsteady state. Her body was trembling, though he did not believe it was from the cold. Perhaps she was frightened, he deduced.

"Are you alright?" he asked solemnly.

Kagome did not answer at first. His voice felt distant to her, like she was in a dream, far from the world. The full reality of what had just happened had only now begun to sink in.

"Mn..." Kagome mumbled quietly in answer to him. Resting her head on her knees, her breath hitched in her throat. The grip around her knees tightened.

If Sesshomaru hadn't helped her, she would have drowned. To be so close to the brink of death, it was a helpless feeling. Like running in a dream where legs seemed to move in slow motion, or falling into a deep ravine that seemed never ending until one hit the bottom.

A violent tremble coursed through her body.

Kagome pictured herself at the bottom of a sea of water, rushing to the surface for air, but before she could reach the very top, her supply of air exhausted. With open eyes towards the light above, she sunk back into the darkness beneath her, a darkness ready to swallow her whole.

She would have never been able to see Kikyo ever again. She would have never been able to tell her how much she loved her and appreciated all she had done for her. She would never see the other kind villagers who had helped them, or see the injured slayers get well and reunite with their families.

An unpleasant stinging sensation tingled in her nose. It wasn't until she felt a firm hand resting on her head that she felt warm tears running down her face.

His hand; it felt so warm, so comforting. It reminded her of her sister Kikyo.

Kagome sobbed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. She began to wipe away her tears with the daiyoukai's white haori unintentionally. Sniffling and hiccupping, Kagome wept, shutting her eyes tight, attempting to cease the flowing tears. She rubbed her eyes, embarrassed of her crying, but unable to stop.

Minutes passed before she finally calmed to a quiet sniffle.

Sesshomaru was relieved beyond belief when the tears ceased. He returned his hand to his side, grateful it was all over with.

He hadn't been sure how to handle the tears at first, never having seen a crying woman so close. The situation felt oddly uncomfortable, yet he could not leave the girl there by herself; after all, she had only fallen in the water because he had frightened her.

Hoping to bring her sobbing to an end, Sesshomaru gingerly placed a hand on top of her head. He winced when it only served to make her cry harder.

Now she sat sniffling, wiping her tears away with the sleeves of his haori. Sesshomaru sighed unconsciously at the thought of her tears on his clothing.

"Um..."

Sesshomaru turned to look at the teary eyed female.

"Thank... Thank you... Sesshomaru-san..." Kagome said finally when her sniffing came to a stop. "And... I'm sorry about your clothes..." The girl's cheeks heated into a light blush. She didn't understand why she felt so flustered.

"It was out of mere obligation," he clarified frankly, indicating the white wrappings around himself with the slight incline of his head.

Laughing nervously she replied, "Oh, right..."

Turning to look at the pool of water, she sighed. Kagome stood, walking to the ledge where the basin was laying. She began to fill it with water as she would have normally, as if nothing had happened.

Kagome couldn't believe she had caused so much trouble. Kikyo and the others must still be waiting for her.

Leaving the wooden bucket on the ground momentarily, she removed the haori she had borrowed from the youkai.

"Thank you, again," Kagome said, expressing her appreciation with a bow. As she began to hand it to him, she paused in hesitation. This really wasn't fair to him at all.

Now, it was soaked with water and drenched in the smell of her tears. It looked somewhat pathetic in her hands, not nearly as majestic as it had before.

"Uh..." Kagome flushed sheepishly as she looked at his haori. She caught her lip in-between her teeth, her grip on his clothing tightening.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Her face brightened with joy.

"I'll wash this for you!" she exclaimed, her eyes beaming in excitement.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows as he looked at the delighted girl. "No... That... is not necessary."

Kagome frowned. "But I feel so terrible about giving it to you like this..." she admitted disappointedly, shuffling the dirtied cloth in her hands.

"It's fine," he muttered, reaching for his haori. Before he could get a grip on it, the girl pulled it away curtly.

"Please, Sesshomaru-san!" she began to beg. "I promise it won't take long! I'll bring it to you tomorrow!"

"No," he reiterated, though inwardly surprised that she would go to such lengths only to wash his clothes. He was almost positive that washing clothes was not exactly the most favored task. Sesshomaru began to reach for the haori for the second time.

"Well, after everything you've done for me, I ought to do something in return for you..." Kagome began again, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe this woman. He had only saved her in return for assisting him, and she was speaking of repaying him? He shook his head in frustration, truly goaded to rip the clothing from her hands.

"Please, Sesshomaru-san," Kagome said again. "It's not fair to you..." She looked to the ground. This was the only way she could think of to express her gratitude to him.

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of air. Finally, he surrendered to the human. This was utterly ridiculous, but if this was her way of saying thanks, then so be it. Besides, what harm would a clean haori do?

"Fine."

_Ridiculous_, he repeated in his mind.

Kagome gasped. "Really!"

Smiling happily, she tucked the clothing away quickly. "I'll have it ready tomorrow! Where should I bring it to you?"

"You can leave it here."

"Okay," she agreed. Turning to pick the water basin up, she smiled again. "Thank you for letting me do this for you, Sesshomaru-san!" He looked away, hiding his slight irritation.

He felt as if he had been made a fool out of; by none other than this whelp of a girl, moreover. Sesshomaru turned his back to her as she began to walk away in the direction of her village.

_Ridiculous, _he thought again.

All this, everything about these situations with her were ridiculous. He knew he shouldn't be submitting to the requests of a human like this. Sesshomaru never felt so utterly... exasperated.

Kagome on the other hand, was beaming all over.

In an obscure way, she felt like she had made a new friend.

She laughed softly.

Well, probably not, but a girl could dream, couldn't she?

Friends with a handsome, dangerous daiyoukai? A youkai that could kill her in an instant?

_But a youkai with a good heart?_ Kagome added silently.

Still, it was most definitely fantasy.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Chapter 3, chapter 3!

Hope you liked. Pop me a 'view if you have time! ;

-DestinysTears


	3. Dividing Line

"Kagome?" she inquired with a shocked voice, taking the water basin and placing it on the floor. Kikyo patted her clothing, looking her over in concern. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" Kikyo asked, bombarding her with questions.

Laughing sheepishly, Kagome smiled. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I only fell into the water," she reassured her. "I just lost my balance... Sorry, I shouldn't be so clumsy."

Kikyo sighed. "Clumsy; that's about right..." she agreed resignedly. "Well, I'm glad you're alright." Picking the wooden bucket up, Kikyo headed for the small hut, pausing at the entrance. "You should go change your clothes, Kagome. You'll catch a cold if you wear that wet kimono," Kikyo advised her over her shoulder before disappearing behind the curtain.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Stripping herself of her wet clothing, Kagome replaced them with a spare set. Upon dressing herself, she twisted her damp hair quickly and secured it with a hairpin to dry.

She exited her room, proceeding down the hall toward the front entrance. As she stepped outside, Kagome looked up at the bright orange sky and shaded her eyes with her hand. It was becoming late, but it was still sunset.

Looking in the direction, opposite the side of the village, Kagome wondered how late Kikyo would be returning this time. She sighed.

Kikyo was working very hard for everyone, and Kagome wasn't sure when the last time was that Kikyo had been given a good break. Even so, Kagome was proud of her sister. Kikyo did her best in every task she was given, carrying it out with a good heart; at least, she would put on a good face for everyone.

Kagome admired her sister in everything she did. That was why she would try and do her very best as well. Her lips tightened with determination.

"Kagome-chan," beckoned a worn voice. It was strained yet gentle; a voice that was aged. Kagome turned in recognition.

"Yes, Susumu-ue?" Kagome answered with a smile, turning to face the elder. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Susumu sighed gratefully. "Yes, I am afraid I am having trouble with the teapot again," the old woman chuckled, motioning towards her modest home.

After stepping over the threshold of Susumu's house, the elder female led Kagome towards the adjoining room. Quickly locating the clay teapot, Kagome assumed the familiar routine. "I apologize for all this trouble I cause you, Kagome-chan. I am just getting too old for even the simplest of things."

Kagome smiled, "Oh, it's no trouble! I don't mind doing this at all."

The older woman patted the girl's back thoughtfully. "Such a sweet girl. It's no wonder that you and Kikyo are sisters," Susumu chuckled quietly.

Secretly, Kagome was inwardly beaming at the compliment. She turned to smile at Susumu, teeming with glee.

Returning her attentions back to the small teapot, Kagome resumed her task. "You can go ahead and sit down if you like, ue-sama," Kagome said as she began to fix the tea. With a nod of appreciation, Susumu returned to the small sitting area.

Kagome brewed the tea deftly, knowing well how to make it and what to do. She had assisted Susumu many times before, and helping her with this had virtually become like daily routine. Of course not _every_ day, but Susumu was often home unaccompanied, so Kagome would assist the lonely old woman while the rest of her family members were out. Susumu's husband was usually away in the afternoon, as well as their grandson Ichirou, who belonged to the group of taijiya.

Ichirou had not joined the others in the last extermination, but from what Kagome had heard, he was a very accomplished demon-slayer. Ichirou was only a few years older then she. He was one of the younger taijiya, yet one of their group's finest. A strange fact, Kagome thought. Perhaps he was born with natural talent, just like Kikyo.

In her musing, Kagome had hardly noticed the arrival of new company inside the home. Curious as to whom their guest was, Kagome strained her ears to listen to the muted conversation from the other room.

"...be alright, dear. After all, they _are _in Kikyo-san's care. I am sure they will recover," assured the gentle voice of Susumu.

"That's not the issue!" a male shouted in response. Wincing as she heard the sound of a low bang against the table, Kagome presumed that their guest was none other than Ichirou. Though kind and gentlemanly, he was known to have quite the temper. Kagome listened in silence as Susumu's voice became even softer than before, if that were even possible.

"Ichirou..."

There was a gentle shuffling in the room as he answered. "I... I'm sorry... It's just..." He sighed in frustration. "I know my comrades will be fine, but, every time I look at them all mangled and broken like that..." Ichirou's voice drifted off in reminiscence. After a moment, she heard him hit the table again with a fist. "I can't help but get angry! I could have been out there helping them! Maybe then, some of my friends wouldn't be dead."

"Ichirou, it can't be helped. What's past, is past," the grandmother soothed gently.

The boy did not seem to have taken her words to heart. "Those damn youkai! It's those damn youkai!" he yelled, rage and distress evident in his voice.

Kagome became completely still, shocked by his angry, yet simple words. Such was the intensity of his fury, Kagome felt as if the words were directed at her, piercing through the walls towards her like a blade. Though frightened by the intense turn this exchange was taking, she could not help but listen to what he had to say.

"They're no good! All they do is slaughter and take innocent lives, damn it! They have no heart, no compassion; no sense of mercy! They'd be better off dead," Ichirou fumed, banging on the table for the third time.

"Ichirou, you should not say such things." This time, Susumu's voice rose at her grandson's bold statement. It held warning in it, firm and rebuking.

However Ichirou continued, yet this time, with a calmer tone. "Why shouldn't I? All we hold is hate for them; no one wants them here," he spat bitterly. "They only bring about pain and suffering in this world. I know you're thinking it too; everyone is."

Kagome was surprised when Susumu did not respond. She had expected the woman to say at least something, but she never did. It was as if she were sitting in silent surrender; in obliquely expressed agreement.

In her shock, Kagome nearly missed his last, solitary statement.

"They should just go to hell where they belong."

Kagome heard him move again, this time, standing up. Panicking as she heard him move towards the room she was occupying, she impulsively touched the hot teapot, in effort to appear as if she were busy with something.

"Ah!" Kagome shrieked as she pulled her hand away from the burning heat. Quickly shaking the tingling feeling off, she reached for the tray.

"Oh, Kagome," Ichirou spoke in surprise. "I... didn't know you were here..." His voice lowered, in realization that she must have overheard.

Kagome laughed nervously, placing a couple cups onto the tray clumsily as she tried to gather herself. "Oh, um, yes - I was here," she stuttered, trying to keep a smile on her face. "I was making some tea for your grandmother, and I didn't realize you were coming home any time soon," Kagome babbled on, taking the teapot and placing it on the tray, this time, being careful of the heat.

"Well, I got two cups, in case you wanted some tea, Ichirou," Kagome offered as she picked the set up and began carrying it to the next room.

"I'm sorry you heard that, Kagome," Ichirou apologized quietly as she passed in front of him. Kagome stopped hesitantly, turning slowly to look at the taijiya. His apology had been completely sincere; his face proved it. The moment became quickly uncomfortable, causing Kagome to turn away, laughing as cover.

"Oh, no, it's not your fault; I shouldn't have been listening in the first place... I'm sorry - really, I am." Kagome glanced at him once with a shaken grin before placing the tray on the table.

"Sorry this took so long, Susumu-ue. Here it is!" Kagome announced as cheerfully as she could manage, hoping to hide her utter mortification. In a hurry to depart from the adverse circumstances, she bid her farewell. Kagome headed for the exit.

"Well, it's getting a little late, so, I'll be going now! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said as she reached the doorway.

Not even bothering to wait for a reply, Kagome slipped out the door, making her way towards home as quickly as possible.

Walking in silence, Kagome held her body reflexively as she shielded herself from the chilly solitude of dusk. The air outside felt colder than it had before; Kagome was thankful that the distance from their house to hers was a short one.

After she passed the doorway, she sighed with relief. Making her way to her room, Kagome began undoing her kimono. Stripping completely once inside, Kagome searched the dark room for her night clothes. Her effort was half-hearted, her mind having been heavily overwhelmed with Ichirou's harsh outlook. His words resonated in her mind, forcing her to reflect on the subject she knew she should have contemplated far earlier.

Was it right to be in such close contact with Sesshomaru? More broadly, a youkai?

Kagome shook the proposal from her mind, laughing lightly for a moment.

This entire ordeal concerning the daiyoukai had all been by accident, after all; by chance, unwonted coincidence, a mistake. The next meeting would be the last, she concluded. She was sure of it.

Besides, what would a great youkai like Sesshomaru want to hang around her for? Kagome sighed as she pulled her clothes over her head. She was probably annoying to him, after all her pestering and pleadings. First, his wound and then his clothes. What next? Dinner?

Maybe youkai were really meant to be alone. Maybe her motivations to help him were misplaced. To change a stony and bitter heart; perhaps that theory did not apply to youkai.

Were all youkai heartless, as everyone thought they were? Were all youkai bad?

Kagome would rather think otherwise, yet deep down, she knew the custom institution of her race's belief was engrained inside every boy and every girl. Every man, woman; every parent, child - old, young.

Youkai were cold-blooded slaughterers. They were hated, and not to be trusted; a race that was simply evil.

Kagome shook her head as she laid down on the futon, pulling the covers over herself. So, should she hate them too? Like everyone else?

From what she knew, they were right.

All she had been exposed to of youkai was their constant haphazard attacks, rapes, murders and chaos that had become synonymous with them.

So if that were the case, wouldn't 'hate' then be justified?

Kagome groaned, covering her face with the sheets.

Why did she even have to ask? Of course youkai were vile creatures.

Was it because of Sesshomaru? Was it because she wanted to justify not the 'hate,' but the small desire to see him?

Kagome's eyes widened, resurfacing from underneath the sheets.

_I want to... see him...?_

She sat up, looking out her window at the starry night sky. Rubbing her arms, Kagome tried to chase away the cold. She admitted it, albeit sheepishly, that she was attracted to him, but that was not why she wanted to see him.

Somewhere, perhaps way deep down, she believed he was truly a good person.

There was something about him that whispered something to her. Possibly, just maybe, she was right on her theory. Sesshomaru, the great and beautiful daiyoukai, the deadly yet good-hearted (if that were even true) killer…,

…was lonely.

Kagome lay back down onto her futon, staring up at the ceiling wearily.

What good would that do anyways to know that? If he really were as cruel and blithe as he tried to depict, he himself probably didn't even know he was lonely. She really was over-thinking this.

Plus, even if he _was_ lonely, she wouldn't be able to continue seeing him.

First of all, she had already agreed the next time would be the last meeting. Second of all, Kikyo would most likely not approve; much less the other villagers. Third of all, she believed she vexed the daiyoukai greatly. And fourth, he probably wanted nothing to do with her; why in the world would he agree to see her anyway?

The concept was completely illogical and entirely out of the question - simple as that.

Forcing him out of her mind, Kagome attempted to fall asleep. It was only then did she realize that she was quivering.

Sighing, Kagome got up, intending to find her sister. She fumbled in the dark as she moved down the dim hallways to Kikyo's room, experimenting with each step before she took another.

When she entered Kikyo's room, she crawled up beside her futon. Kikyo stirred.

"... Kagome...?" she mumbled as she rubbed her face lightly.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Kikyo," Kagome first apologized in a lowered voice before asking, "Can I sleep with you? It's cold..." Yawning, Kikyo complied, scooting over to the other side of her futon to make room for her shivering sibling. Kagome settled herself in as her sister pulled the cover over the both of them.

"Good night, Kikyo," Kagome said quietly when they were both situated.

"Good night," she replied.

The room felt peaceful; the only sounds were the delicate chirping of the nocturnal crickets outside. Kagome lie awake for a few minutes, listening quietly to their song. She waited a bit before asking, "Kikyo?"

"... Yes?"

"Can I ask you something? It's a little random," she said, fingering the sheets absentmindedly.

"Mm?" Kikyo waited silently for her.

"Do..." Kagome began nervously. "Do you hate youkai?"

Kikyo opened her eyes, surprised by the unexpected question, despite the fact that her sister had already warned her.

"... Why?"

Kagome turned her head as she heard the newfound quietness in Kikyo's voice. She curled her hand into a small fist. Kikyo was silent for a while, either unsure of the answer or deciding on the right thing to say.

"Oh well, never mind," Kagome laughed it off quickly, guessing it was probably best not to ask such a question in the middle of the night. "It was a weird question anyways." Kagome turned on her side, yawning as she closed her eyes. "Good night, then."

Kikyo returned the gesture almost inaudibly, her voice mellow. She turned onto her side as well, listening to Kagome's soft breaths filling the still night air. She stared silently into blank space.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Thanks for reading! I'll try to have chapter 4 ready as soon as I can since this one probably wasn't too satisfying. Anyways, leave a review!


	4. This Girl

Walking down the remainder of the path in measured steps, Kagome held the white clothing article protectively in her arms. Soon she entered into the divine clearing, sighing as the waterfall's gentle mist kissed her sun-warmed skin.

Her eyes darted quickly from left to right, scanning the area, noting that Sesshomaru had not yet arrived.

Kagome ambled along the river until she came upon a large, oblong rock. Patting the cloth thoughtfully, she took her seat against the boulder. She leaned against it, studying the haori lying on her lap in silent thought.

It was completely white; no markings, no characters, not a bit of color - just plain white. Kagome wondered if he had ever gotten blood on it; its crimson red color would have been difficult to remove. Leisurely, she experimented with theories on how he had managed to keep it so spotless, though in the back of her mind she knew it would forever be a mystery unto her.

Sighing, Kagome brushed the fabric distractedly as she remembered her reason for being here. She was only going to give the daiyoukai's haori back to him; not to converse. Then, she would take her leave, and that would be the end of it. No doubt he wanted to be left alone anyways, and if that was what he wanted, then so be it.

She nudged a small twig beside her before picking it up between her fingers. Giving out another sigh, Kagome began to draw small doodles into the dirt in silence.

Small circles became budding spirals, which soon became a collage of endless patterns and rings. Kagome rubbed the fabric of the haori with the pad of her thumb absentmindedly, resting her head on the tops of her knees.

"Leaving it here would have been sufficient."

Kagome's head shot up in surprise, heart racing. His voice had been sudden, his arrival veiled with silent approach. He stood tall before her, silvery hair blowing along gently with the breeze. His apathetic expression sent chills down her spine, but at the same time, she felt drawn to something much deeper within him, despite that fact.

If one were to look at him, every feature would scream lethal, like every other youkai out there. His piercing amber eyes, his aristocratically angled nose, his maroon colored markings, his finely chiseled limbs, his lips, his pale skin; it would engulf them - devour them - leave them breathless.

But no, Kagome thought. That was not what drew her to him. She felt it, though it was faint and hardly noticeable. Something, there was just something about him... Something called sweetly to her. It whispered dimly to anyone who might listen to it. As to what it whispered, she was not sure; they were vague and indistinct messages.

Shaking herself from her daze, Kagome stood, turning to face the tall daiyoukai. Sesshomaru looked at her with expectance, watching as she gazed one final time at the white haori. With reluctant hands, she returned the cloth to the waiting demon.

Sesshomaru took the article, slipping it on with uncanny ease. He turned to leave, without a word, leaving her in an unexplainable disappointment.

She knew this was how it should be, yet oddly, she had truly desired for him to stay. His footsteps patted against the ground softly, becoming quieter and quieter with each passing moment. Kagome tried with all her heart to suppress the urge to call him back, yet failed miserably.

"Wait!" Kagome cried out before she could stop herself.

He turned slightly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. She stood facing him, almost desperately, eyes filled with a pathetic hopefulness.

Her lips parted in alarm, realizing her impulsive gaffe. Kagome shuffled through her thoughts, digging hastily for something to say.

Before long, the seemingly callous youkai turned to go, choosing to ignore her impulsive outburst. Finally, Kagome managed to ask him.

"Your wounds; are they alright now?" Kagome rushed, taking a step forward. Although his face was stoic as ever, the smallest hint of surprise became apparent in his features, revealed with the slight raising of a brow.

_What are you doing? _she reprimanded herself mentally. It seemed any decision she had made previously had become as insignificant as a grain of sand.

"Why should you care?" he answered coldly. "This Sesshomaru is not your responsibility."

Kagome averted his calculating eyes. "I just... want to be sure."

The wind blew, snagging their hair along with it. Sakura blossoms floated lithely from the trees, creating a chain of undulating ripples as they touched the water.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Kagome blushed lightly at his simple answer, lowering her head to stare at the ground. He had made it sound as if she had been worrying about him, not his wounds... But in the end, was it not all the same? Still, it was embarrassing.

Turning her head to the side, she marveled skeptically about the uncanny healing properties all youkai seemed to have. How could they repair themselves so soundly, better yet, so quickly? It was like they were completely indestructible; unlike her kind, who were so fragile and weak compared to this superior race.

She almost couldn't believe Sesshomaru.

What would take him three days to heal from, would take weeks, or even months for a human. If only humans could-

"You do not trust me?"

Kagome lifted her head in surprise, finding the daiyoukai only feet away from her. On hearing his words, it seemed as if he had read her mind.

His piercing, amber-gold eyes pinned her to her place, leaving her paralyzed and utterly listless. Her cobalt orbs watched him apprehensively as he walked slowly, deliberately towards her. Each step he took closer to her made her heart speed, in anticipation and in nervousness.

His holding gaze slacked for the shortest moment, allowing her to take a small step backwards. Though insignificant, it was enough for her to stumble.

Landing on her backside with minute grace, Kagome's eyes trembled as Sesshomaru continued his pursuit. At this point, she was not sure at all what he planned to do.

Bringing her delicate arms instinctively in front of her body, she turned her head as he kneeled down in front of her. His body was so near to hers, at most an arm's length away. To be in such close proximity of someone, better yet a _man_, was frightening. Nonetheless, she did not scream for help. Perhaps it was because she did in fact, trust Sesshomaru. Kagome knew he had a good heart; she just knew it.

Call it a gut instinct, but again, there was just something about him, about this certain silver-haired daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru reached out slowly, forcing a strange sensation through her body. Though he hadn't touched her yet, she felt a static, like fluttering butterflies placed across her body. Kagome shut her eyes to the alien feeling, her body trembling.

His hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, tugging it gently towards him.

Kagome's eyes opened, afraid, but at the same time, curious. She watched in tense silence as he brought her hand to the wide opening of his black kimono. Her lips parted, letting a small breath escape her. Kagome blushed deeply, absolutely and plainly uncomfortable.

But as the palm of her hand touched the hardened planes of his chest, Kagome finally grasped what he was trying to show her, though the process had been slow and inconceivably unbearable.

She could feel the solid muscles ripple underneath his skin as she touched him, but it was the soft, almost silk-like surface of it that proved his point. Without blemish; completely, and entirely perfect.

"You see?" he whispered quietly as he held her hand there.

Kagome did not answer him, as much as she would have liked to. Instead, she concentrated on the soft sensation she felt under her palm and fingers.

She felt it, even though it was dim and faded, hidden beneath flesh and muscles. Kagome recognized it, although everyone had assured her it was nonexistent...

His heartbeat.

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

_Thump..._

Drawn to the pleasant feeling, Kagome kept her hand there, almost as if in a daze. She was still, filled with infatuation at the small, pulsing beat under her palm. Curling her fingers slowly as she held them against his warm chest, Kagome felt him flinch.

Then, the feeling disappeared suddenly.

Sesshomaru pushed her hand away roughly, standing on his feet. He stepped away quickly, turning his head as if in disgust of her.

Not wanting to look a fool, if she hadn't already, Kagome quickly followed suit.

"Satisfied?" His voice had become unexpectedly curt.

Kagome bit her lip lightly, speechless as she realized how strange it must have been for him: Her, a human, touching his chest so intimately.

"Then I will take my leave." As he turned to leave, Kagome's heart dropped. Knowing this would be the last time she would see him, she took a small step forward, deciding to tell him before they went their separate ways.

"... Um," Kagome began tentatively, still flustered, "before you go... I just want to thank you. For everything."

He did not respond.

Kagome stared at her feet, hoping she had not angered him. She continued softly, "So... Thank you for saving me... and the other villagers..."

Sesshomaru turned to face the adolescent female. "This Sesshomaru helped you, as I said before, out of obligation; nothing else." Placing his arms inside the sleeves of his kimono, he continued. "On the other hand, I do not recall 'saving' anyone else."

Kagome's brow creased in confusion. "But, didn't you save them from the other youkai? Isn't that why you were hurt when I found you?"

"I did not 'save' them," he stated bluntly. "The wolves were simply in my way."

Her eyes studied him, surprised, and confused. Looking to the ground, she blushed. "... Oh..." Kagome spoke softly, somewhat disappointed. Perhaps she had let this whole "good hearted" fixation get to her head. Kagome looked away, embarrassed of her jump to conclusion. She had been so sure that he intended on saving them…

Sesshomaru slowly stepped forward, all while looking towards the misty falls. His eyes followed the pink cherry blossom petals as they made their journey through the air. "...Why do you think so highly of me?" he said quietly. His voice was low, almost as if he were speaking to himself.

Kagome turned, looking up at the grave looking youkai. His eyes had softened, looking a shade more golden than before. They looked to the waterfall, letting its tumbling cascades bring the serenity and soothing it seemed to provide every soul. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought him a god.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked softly in response.

He did not answer.

Kagome furrowed her brow. "You saved me... and," she hoped to convince him, "even though it may have been unintentional, you saved the other villagers as well."

When he continued in silence, Kagome added, "I am very grateful to you."

She looked to the waterfall as the one-sided conversation pursued. Shifting uncomfortably, she sighed, closing her eyes as the wind blew gently against her.

"For what reason would I _not_ think so?" Kagome asked curiously, lifting her lids to look at the daiyoukai.

As her eyes refocused, she found him watching her closely, making her feel rather uneasy. His eyes were no longer calm and peaceful. Instead, they looked perturbed as he analyzed her.

"Do you not understand?" he growled between his teeth, his voice tense. "Does it truly surpass you?" Sesshomaru shook his head incredulously at the naïve girl. Anxiety and confusion was written plainly across her face. Her eyes were strained with distress, lips parted just barely in perplexity.

How could she not understand?

Sesshomaru turned his head away from her, choosing to stare at the water's edge. His gaze intensified in exasperation.

"... Is it because you are a youkai, and I am not?" Kagome asked unexpectedly, her voice gentle and meek. The daiyoukai glanced at the girl before returning his attention to the pool of water in front of him.

"Well..." she began timidly, "Not all humans hate youkai; _I_ don't hate you." Kagome's tone of voice was delicate, light enough to be carried by the wind. It almost sang to him, ringing softly in his ears.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, his fists tightening.

Why couldn't she _see?_

His eyes flashed red with anger.

"I kill. I murder. I _slaughter_; your kind _hates_ me," he snarled, towering over the girl. Sesshomaru gripped her wrist. "Do you not fear me? Do you not fear _death?_"

Tears began to sting her eyes in reaction to the intensity in Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome looked away.

Sesshomaru pulled her arm roughly towards him, refusing to accept her silence. "Why do you not stay away from me? Why do you not cower in fear?" His voice rose, hoping to force the answer from her lips.

Finally, Kagome responded to him.

"Because you're different," she whispered, turning her head to keep her eyes hidden from the daiyoukai. Kagome trembled, hoping her tears were not visible to him.

After a moment, Sesshomaru gave out a small, sardonic laugh. "No..." Sesshomaru rectified her statement in a whispered tone. "This Sesshomaru is exactly the same - A born assassin; a mass slaughterer... And like the rest," he said, leaning in close to her ear, eliciting a small whimper from her open mouth, "I will burn in the depths of hell..."

Kagome's eyes widened, gasping as she was torn from her trance.

"That's not true!" She shook her head, trying to convince him. "You're a good person! I know you are…" Kagome closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to believe what he had said, words leaving her without a thought.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "'Good'?" he scoffed. The youkai frowned slightly.

He released her arm, only to seize her soft and fragile throat. His grip tightened.

Kagome labored for air, her hands touching his as she tried feebly to escape his chokehold. She whimpered breathily.

"If you are wise, then stay away," he said angrily. "Do not think I could ever hope to be liberated from what I am. I do not expect to be, so do not pray for my sake." He released her roughly, allowing her to stagger backwards. Kagome rubbed her throat, breathing unevenly. As he turned to go, Kagome felt disquieted.

_His eyes..._

Though his façade dropped only for a fraction of a second, she had caught the fleeting expression.

His golden amber eyes were filled with pain stricken anguish.

Kagome had seen many looks of misery and depression, but somehow, this seemed different. In that small, insignificant, short-lived moment, Kagome saw a heavy, forlorn affliction. The daiyoukai was suffering, but there was no one there to console him. Her heart panged in sympathy.

When her parents passed away many years ago, she remembered Kikyo comforting her and soothing her. Sesshomaru had no one. Sesshomaru was suffering alone.

Tears ran down her face, leaving burning trails of fire behind them.

Without thinking, Kagome rushed forward, grabbing Sesshomaru by the back of his clothing.

"W-" she managed between sobs, "wait..."

Her cheeks heated; she couldn't stop crying. The tears flowed freely, matching the waterfall beside them.

"Y-you don't have to... to be alone..." Kagome shook her head, gripping his haori tighter.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the sobbing girl. His muscles relaxed as she continued to cling onto him.

This girl, she was strange.

He had told her to leave; clearly and straightforward. But still, she came for him. Did she not fear death by his hands?

From his understanding, she knew what he was; a bloodthirsty animal with instinct to slaughter. He was a monster deserving more than death after all the lives he had taken. And despite that fact, this girl cried for him?

An affectionate, sensitive but naive girl who insisted on worrying for the sake of others. She was vexing to him, all with her unwavering persistence.

This girl, she did the strangest things, said the strangest things; either extremely foolish, or exceptionally perceptive and gentle.

He had killed ningen and youkai alike; she knew this, but accepted him? Or perhaps she had seen something that he had not?

Sesshomaru turned slowly to face her. His face was void of expression.

This girl was an endless mystery, but one thing, he was sure of:

She most definitely cared more for others than she did for herself. A girl so unusually compassionate; one who never worried about herself.

She hoped to comfort him, but instead, ended up a crying mess. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru had to admit, his heart did feel... lighter.

Sesshomaru almost smirked. But it looked as if she needed more comforting than he. However, the amused feeling quickly dissipated.

The daiyoukai clenched his hand into a fist. This girl had no idea what she was getting herself tangled into.

Reaching out, he pulled her towards his body, holding her head against his chest.

This girl... this human...

Kagome.

~ "*" ~

Hope you enjoyed!

_Next time!_ : "Controversy"


	5. Controversy

_**Controversy**_

"I should… probably be going now…" Kagome affirmed awkwardly as they broke the intimate embrace.

After wiping the stale tears on her cheeks away, she lifted her head, only to find his face turned from hers. The familiar, silent inclinations the demon seemed to be full of ensued once again.

With downcast eyes, Kagome began tentatively, "…Will I… see you again?"

Sesshomaru only grunted quietly, in what Kagome hoped was assurance. As he offered no further response, she gave the daiyoukai a small bow. "I… I hope I'll see you soon."

The young woman backed away apprehensively before turning to go. "Goodbye then," Kagome bid her farewell timidly. But before she could even take two steps, Sesshomaru stopped her, gripping her wrist. Kagome did not even have the time to turn and face him.

"Remember."

It was all she heard before a sharp wind swept against her body. Kagome turned, eyes darting around the quiet clearing.

The water from the falls continued to trickle into the pond, just like it always had. The river rippled and bubbled and sloshed, sparkling when the sun hit it just right. Sakura blossoms still rustled gently with the wind, their loosened petals fluttering like snow to the water below.

Kagome relaxed, turning on her heel. The woman walked in contemplative silence as she followed the dirt path, leading to home.

"_Remember…"_

The words rang in her head like a bell, deeply resonating in her mind.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Upon entering the busy village, Kagome smiled, deciding to pay a visit to her sister. As she approached the hut, Kagome's eyes brightened as she caught sight of the man standing in front of it.

"Ichirou!"

The young man turned and on recognizing her, reciprocating the greeting with a wave.

"Looking for you sister?" he smiled as she approached.

Kagome nodded. "She's here isn't she?"

"Sorry, she left just a second ago," he informed the disappointed girl.

The taijiya looked down at the ground for a moment. "Say, Kagome," Ichirou added, "You mind coming on a walk with me? It won't be for long."

The young woman thought for a moment. There wasn't really anything else left to do for the day, Kagome concluded. And plus, a short walk would be nice, she added as an afterthought. Smiling in acceptance of his offer, Kagome nodded. "Sure."

The two walked through the homey town, watching as the laughing children ran through the dirt streets. The young woman chuckled quietly as the little ones played together with rowdy cheers and screams.

"Kagome," Ichirou began, slowing to a stop as his voice lowered in solemnity.

Kagome halted in her tracks, twirling to face the downcast man. He was staring at the ground silently, almost thoughtfully.

"About yesterday… I'm sorry about that," Ichirou apologized as he lifted his head, showing his sincerity.

Kagome shook her head.

"Oh, it's okay. I understand," she smiled. "I probably would have said the same." Kagome's face softened.

After a moment, Ichirou laughed, beginning to walk again. "Well, knowing you, probably not," he teased, the mood becoming light once more.

Kagome laughed along with him. "You never know!"

As the two ambled along, they stopped when a man, not much older than Ichirou, approached them. The man's hair was a dark, wooden brown, tousled and matted on the top of his head. He limped forward, supported by a single, wooden crutch.

"How are you feeling, Shou?" Ichirou asked the grinning man.

Shou's full name was Shouhei, but his friends had become accustomed to calling him just "Shou" for short. From what Kagome had seen of Ichirou's fellow taijiya, he always wore a smile on his face, or at least, held a light aura about him. Kagome did not know the young man very well nor did she speak much at all with him, but there was always a certain levity about him.

"Could be worse," Shouhei laughed, shrugging once while he held the crutch in his large hand.

"Luckily my injuries weren't as bad as everyone else's."

Ichirou nodded as he ruffled his dark hair. "That's good," he sighed as he pushed the dirt around with his foot distractedly. Kagome frowned in sympathy as the fickle eruption of despair overtook Ichirou. Looking to the ground in her discomfiture, the young woman sighed.

As Kagome opened her mouth to say something to Ichirou, she found, surprisingly, that Shouhei had beaten her to it.

Her head shot up in surprise as she heard a dull 'thunk' beside her.

"What the _hell_ was that for!" Ichirou shouted as he held his head in pain, teeth clenched in his outraged aggravation.

Shou ticked his tongue, reprimanding, as he shook his head disappointedly. He returned the crutch to his side, leaning against it casually. "Maybe if you hadn't been sulking, you could have dodged that…" he stated with narrowed eyes.

"What – what the hell!" was all Ichirou could say, or rather, scream, at his comrade. "… And I wasn't sulking!" he added angrily.

"We've been friends ever since we were kids, Ichirou; I'm pretty sure I can tell when you're sulking," Shouhei declared nonchalantly with another shrug.

The younger taijiya took a step forward, with murderous intent in his fiery eyes. "Shou, just because you're recovering doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Ichirou threatened as he gripped Shouhei by his collar and gave him a good shake.

Shouhei, completely unfazed, only sighed with yet another shrug. "What a temper…" he uttered under his breath.

"What was that!"

Kagome covered her face in horror. She couldn't believe the two were fighting over something so… so stupid! Hoping to stop this whole nightmare before it begun, Kagome stepped beside the young, bickering men hesitantly.

"Um…" she tried to pacify them, "I don't think you should go on like this in the middle of the street…" The young woman lifted her hands and smiled, hoping they would realize.

To Kagome's relief, they ceased their quarrel and looked around. Some of the playing children had stopped to watch the two adults go at it, curious as to what would happen. They certainly had been making a bit of a scene, hadn't they?

Backing off of Shou reluctantly, Ichirou turned away, not intent on being apologetic. The sight of it reminded Kagome of a stubborn, young child.

"Well, I should be going now," Shouhei sighed, looking up at the late afternoon sky. "I'll see you later then!" As the taijiya limped forward, he stopped next to Ichirou for a short moment. Patting his shoulder with a smile, he reassured his friend: "It's not your fault, Ichirou." With that, Shou proceeded forward, leaving the other two behind him.

As they watched the other taijiya depart into the distance, Ichirou gave out an exhausted sigh. "I guess I should probably walk you home then," he decided, his mood notably lighter now thanks to Shouhei's interesting tactics.

When they reached Kagome's home, Ichirou gave his adieu. "I'll see you later," he smiled, waving his hand slightly.

As Ichirou turned to go, the girl frowned.

He was a perplexing person.

The taijiya's mood seemed to change faster than the winds. It almost never failed to catch Kagome off-guard.

Not only that, Ichirou despised youkai with his entire being, yet when it came to his comrades, he did not blame it solely on the youkai.

No, instead, he believed it also his fault. An amazing feat, Kagome thought. It was strange for someone who had expressed such a strong take on youkai to not throw entire fault on them.

But that still did not change the fact that he hated that "despicable" race.

Come to think of it, she could not quite fathom why it was the way it was.

Why _were_ youkai hated so fervently?

Of course, she knew many of them killed and raided villages, but then again, now that she thought about it, Kagome had heard of men, human men, who had done exactly the same; murdering, setting homes to fire, ransacking whole villages, starting uproars. So, if ningen did the exact same, what made them any different than youkai? Humans certainly weren't thought of as the "hated" race; at least she didn't believe so.

What made youkai so despicable?

Kagome was not implying that she held no fear for them, she just could not understand. If it weren't for the time-honored tradition of animosity between their races, Kagome wondered what she would have thought about youkai then. All she knew about youkai was that they were dangerous, lethal, and could kill. And, like any normal person, that was more than enough to terrify her numb.

However, it was somewhat different for her, it seemed.

When she had first encountered the silver-haired daiyoukai, as one would expect, she was terrified; the automatic sentiment had been engraved into her the day she had been born into the human race. At that moment, she _truly_ feared youkai.

But it was when Kagome saw his injury that her cultural trance began to crumble away.

Sesshomaru may have been a youkai, but Kagome realized: He was still a living being. He had feelings and thoughts just as she did. He breathed and had a heartbeat of his own, did he not? In her eyes, the daiyoukai was no different than a wounded human who beckoned for help. Kagome could not turn away from him, despite the fact that fraternizing much less coming to the aid of youkai was most definitely frowned upon by her people.

Brushing an idle hand through her long, ebony locks, Kagome's lips turned downward into a slight frown.

But for as long as she could remember, Kikyo and the other villages had shielded her from the raw truth of youkai. They had depicted _all _youkai as the very essence of fear and lethality, every single one. But other than that fact, Kagome really knew nothing of them. The villagers believed that the knowledge to steer clear of the "monsters" was enough; there was no need to know any more than that. Kagome felt completely and utterly in the dark. It was as if she were in a bubble, surrounded by people blocking the view of the world. Kagome could only rely on what they chose to show her, if they even chose to show her anything at all.

She wanted to see, though. Kagome wanted to see for herself, and then, decide _for herself._

Kagome sighed. She knew they were only trying to protect her, but she was older now. Didn't she have the right to know? She had already made the decision to see the daiyoukai and befriend him, despite all the villagers' warnings. And in the course of meeting with Sesshomaru, Kagome had found that the truth surrounding the subject of youkai – or rumors, depending on the point of view – had not applied to him. The daiyoukai was nearer to a human being than she had expected. Sesshomaru was vaguely… gentle. He was so different than what her sister and the others had told her; it sent Kagome into an endless conflict.

And in which, it raised the underlying question: Were all youkai as evil as they were said to be, or only some? Sesshomaru certainly did not seem evil to her, no matter how hard he attempted to convince her so. And plus, would an "abhorrent" youkai really have the heart to save a young girl from the brink of death? Would such an "odious" creature allow someone such as her to help him? Could they even be as patient as Sesshomaru had been with her? What she had actually seen of a youkai and what everyone else had informed her about them clashed like metal against rock.

But Kagome couldn't ask her sister that question, and such a silly sounding one no less. Kikyo would find it strange for her younger sibling to ask questions falling into such a category. And even if she _were_ to ask Kikyo, Kagome knew how uncomfortable it would make her sister. The elder miko always kept to the evasive side when it came to youkai. If she had the choice, Kikyo would rather not speak about any of it at all. At least, that was what Kagome had deduced according to her actions.

And the night before, when she had asked her older sister if she hated youkai, Kagome wished immediately that she could have taken the question back. The air had suddenly filled with a certain tension, like one wrong move would shatter the atmosphere to pieces.

So asking Kikyo was definitely impossible.

Kagome sighed in dejection. There really was no one she could go to. All the villagers would have one, almost mechanical answer for her: _"Youkai are merciless, bloodthirsty monsters. You must stay away from them."_

But Kagome was finding it harder and harder to believe that. She wanted the truth; the whole, unvarnished truth. Perhaps if they let her know what youkai were _really_ like, then maybe she would believe them when they said to stay away.

If only there was someone, someone she could trust, someone who wouldn't lie to her…

The image of a dark-haired man with jade green eyes appeared in her mind. Smooth-looking skin, sun kissed from the long hours spent outside, spread across finely hardened muscles, displaying his strong yet lean figure precisely.

Though his personality was a little rough around the edges, he was kind to her, in his own personal way. He was loyal to his companions, and seemed to always follow what he believed in.

Kagome didn't think he would lie to her; he was never the one to make false pretense, especially towards those he knew and cared for. The young man was straightforward with his opinions, be it unfortunate or not. He would give her the truth that she so greatly desired if she asked it of him, right?

She hoped with all her heart that he would; he was her only chance of knowing the truth. Soon, she began chasing after the taijiya in a half-sprint.

"Ichirou!" Kagome panted as she caught up to the retreating figure.

When Ichirou heard her faint voice from behind him, he paused and turned. Looking slightly alarmed at the sight of the young female, he creased his brow, frowning slightly.

"Kagome? Did something happen?" he asked with concern as she came to a stop in front of him.

"No," she reassured the taijiya, shaking her head. "I… I just wanted to ask you something."

He almost seemed to sigh in furtive relief. Smiling awkwardly, Ichirou rubbed the back of his head informally. "Alright, what is it?"

Kagome stared at her feet as she answered him slowly, pushing the dirt around in strange, oblong circles with her toes. All courage fled her, leaving her completely listless before the taijiya. His eyes seemed to bore straight into her, dissecting each and every small movement she made. This was much more difficult than she had thought it would be.

"I… was…" the nervous girl began, "wondering…" A blush made its way across her face. Kagome couldn't find the strength to ask him. How strange it would be to ask a taijiya of all people about youkai, especially after he had voiced such strong opinions against the race the other day. Suddenly, asking Ichirou did not seem like the greatest idea. But, there was no turning back now. Might as well try now that she had come this far.

"Wondering…?" Ichirou asked, clearly baffled. He tilted his head slightly to the side in question.

"I-uh…" Kagome stared intently at her feet as her stuttering began once again. "Tea!" the blushing girl suddenly blurted out. "Tea – would you like to come back for tea?"

It would be the perfect setup. A nice calm talk over tea, and while they were walking back to the house, she could conjure up and collect her thoughts. It was perfect! Kagome inwardly praised her quick thinking.

"Tea…?" Ichirou asked, almost incredulously. The taijiya ran a hand roughly through his dark hair, brushing the bangs away from his eyes. "Uh… Sure, why not?" he half-laughed with a smile.

~ "*"~

Kagome tilted the teapot over, letting the steaming hot tea pour into Ichirou's awaiting cup. After pouring some of the light brown fluid into her own cup, Kagome settled herself across the table from Ichirou. She watched him take a small sip before taking a small sip of the hot liquid herself. Eyeing the contents of the cup, Kagome bit her lip.

Now was the time to ask him, she thought. Kagome didn't have all day, nor did Ichirou. She would ask him the question and it would all be over with. The adolescent female lifted her head to look at Ichirou, only to realize that he had been watching her in contemplative silence. Kagome blushed, sent into a flutter once more. Did he notice how nervous she was? Could he see the heavy weight that hung in her thoughts? Was she easy to read? Shaking her head, Kagome forced herself to continue.

"I-Ichirou," she said, striving to sound steady, "I wanted to ask you something. It's a strange thing to ask, I'm aware, but I… want to know. So please, tell me the truth."

After a silent nod from Ichirou, Kagome continued slowly, curling her hand in a fist. "Youkai... What…" Her voice softened, desiring the answer with her whole heart. "… What are they really like?"

Kagome continued to watch him steadily as a bleak despondency overtook him. Ichirou turned away, veiling the conflict in his eyes. Upon seeing this, Kagome's heart sank. Would he be like all the rest? Would he tell her those familiar words – those dreaded, recurring answers?

"… Why?" he asked instead, somewhat resembling Kikyo the night before.

With a half-hearted attempt, she tried to convince him, all while having a vague feeling that his answer would be no different from all the rest.

"Because," Kagome spoke, "all I hear from everyone is that I should stay away from them. I at least want to know why; not just be told something and listen because I know nothing better."

Ichirou's body went rigid at her words; his hand tightened into a fist as he fought to control his anger. "Kagome… you saw what happened to my friends days ago… How can you ask why?" his voice sounded from behind gritted teeth.

"But… if one or two youkai decided to attack of their own accord, does that automatically make all youkai bad?" Kagome pressed on, her eyes firm with new determination. The taijiya seemed to scoff at the apparently foolish question.

"Kagome, this… this is different."

"How is it different, Ichirou? If a band of humans decided to raid our village, does that make our race corrupt?" the young female contested, her voice tight with her mind's inner divergence.

"No, Kagome… You know that. Their race is different from ours," he stated firmly, as though his words answered all questions. Kagome frowned, becoming bolder with each familiar word spoken.

"Then tell me, Ichirou, because I do not understand," she demanded. "What makes them different than us?"

"**Kagome!**" Ichirou yelled, rising to his feet in his frustration. "You _saw_ what they did to my comrades. You _know_ how many times they have done the same before. It's what they _do_; it's _all_ they ever do! It's what they _are_." Ichirou's eyes seemed to blaze with untamed anger, an undying fire. The intensity behind his darkened emerald eyes was confounding, and Kagome could only describe it as such. And the only thing she could reason that would evoke such passion in him, was the untamed, undying force of pure hatred.

"Bloodthirsty animals," Ichirou spat bitterly, turning his back to her. "That's all they are."

Kagome shook her head in refusal, biting her lip. Even though Ichirou had told her this… Even if this _was_ the truth… Why couldn't she accept it? Why did this answer fail to sate her? Why did she become so increasingly frustrated? She wanted to know the truth, and this was what she received. So why did she hope to correct it, to convince Ichirou otherwise? Kagome shook her head once more as she came to her feet, facing the taijiya with unfamiliar defiance.

"If that is all they participate in – uncontrollable slaughter – then why did one choose to save me?" Kagome contradicted his previous words. Her eyes blazed with a different rage all her own, something completely and utterly new to her. Tightening her fists, the girl watched him, though his back was turned. Slowly, Ichirou moved to face the young woman behind him.

Though, to Kagome's surprise, his expression was not one of anger; instead, it was of subtle, yet clearly baffled, shock.

It was then that Kagome finally realized her blunder. Covering her mouth as if the action would retract her careless confession, Kagome watched in silent horror as Ichirou gradually made his way across the room until he reached the place where she stood. The rage he had held in his expression only moments before had lessened considerably, but the sight of him was still frightening all the same.

"What…" Ichirou asked in a half whisper, though his voice was not any less intense. "What did you say?" The young man took Kagome's wrists in one large hand, pulling them away from her face gently.

Kagome closed her eyes, in dread of what Ichirou would do if he discovered her meetings with the daiyoukai Sesshomaru. "I-I don't know…" Kagome lied shakily. "I don't know what… what I was talking about."

She tried to tug her arms away, in hopes of escaping from the miserable hell he was putting her through. However, Ichirou held her there, holding her close enough to him that the tips of her fingers grazed his simply clothed chest.

"I know you're lying, Kagome. It's easy to tell with you," the solemn taijiya stated in a low voice. Ichirou persisted in his interrogation, "Tell me, Kagome; tell me what happened to you."

Kagome stared up into his resolute eyes, suddenly unsure if she would be able to continue evading his questions. She feared what actions he would take as soon as he knew. Would he insist on keeping her locked away inside of the village's boundaries, or worse?

Would he go straight after Sesshomaru, himself…?

Shutting her eyes tight, Kagome turned her head away as she opened her mouth hesitantly to speak.

"Kagome…?" a feminine voice interrupted their confrontation from the doorway. "Ichirou?"

Looking up towards the source of the voice, Kagome's heart was filled with relief as she recognized the woman, her savior from this near-disaster.

"Kikyo!" she gasped as she stumbled away from Ichirou's grasp. The taijiya's expression, on the other hand, was darkened and tense. He stood unmoving as Kagome rushed forward to meet her sister, his gaze falling downwards.

Kikyo was quiet as well, unsure what to make of the situation. The two sisters watched in silent apprehension as Ichirou slowly brushed his way past them, but not before a quick parting bow from the young man as he excused himself.

"I should be going," he said quietly.

And with those four words, the taijiya left them, already half way home before either sister was able to reciprocate the hasty farewell.


	6. Expected, Yet Not

The two women sat in discomfited silence as they ate their dinner; not a sound was heard among them, save for the occasional clinking of plates and modest sips of tea.

Kagome had chosen not to speak of the matter, and Kikyo did not question, knowing that pressing her younger sister would only make her all the more uncomfortable. Kagome would tell her when she was ready to.

As the women finished their meal, Kagome stood up, stacking the plates together with one fluid motion and turning on her heel.

"Thank you for dinner, Kikyo," she said over her shoulder to the quiet miko holding her tea filled cup, wispy tendrils of steam emanating from the hot liquid's surface. With a gentle nod, she took a sip of the tea, smiling with the kind eyes Kagome had become so familiar with.

Entering the kitchen, Kagome placed the dishes and bowls into the ready-filled wooden basin, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with a weary sigh. Pushing back the sleeves of her light, cotton blue yukata, she carried the basin outside, opening the back door deftly with her shoulder.

Welcomed by the melodic murmur of the awakening crickets, she set the large bucket down on the ground; Kagome fell back, sitting on the slightly elevated floor of her home. She felt the smooth planes of flooring with the tips of her fingers, tracing the thin cracks between each division of wood absently. Looking up, Kagome watched the sinking sun with longing as it hung radiant above the thick growth of the forest.

Sighing tiredly, Kagome moved to crouch on the earthy ground beside the washbasin. Her hands plunged into the water as she began to rinse and scrub the dishes in silence.

She couldn't stop worrying about it. She knew full well that Ichirou would somehow manage to get the secret out of her, no matter how hard she tried to avoid him. And Kagome couldn't help but think that Ichirou would do something drastic once he did.

He despised youkai to their very core, and it was only fitting for him to serve the village as a taijiya. She could only imagine what he would try to do once he discovered Sesshomaru and her. Kagome couldn't suppress the shivers that crept down her spine at the very thought of it.

Though as distressing as the matter was, there was another lingering issue that perturbed her conscience deeply.

She couldn't understand the anger and rage that was so strongly invoked in her at that time. The feeling was fleeting yet strong, allowing her to reveal her secret to him so carelessly. Kagome could recall the prickling feeling of agitation she felt as he began to speak of youkai as any other villager would to her, something deadly close to the truth, yet far from it. An answer asked for, yet not fully satisfying.

Kagome paused in her task as she began to feel the familiar, agitated sensation burning lightly in her chest.

Why did she feel this way? She had never been angry with Ichirou before, and rarely did she ever become so angry that she raised her voice to someone; perhaps it was the first time, even. Kagome had always been a calm, caring person – a good natured girl at heart. So why now? Why did this unfamiliar side of her appear now of all times?

"Ouch!" Kagome gasped as she jumped in surprise, completely disrupting her train of thought. Frowning, she slapped her arm, squishing the parasitic insect with the palm of her hand. Face contorting in disgust, Kagome wiped the bloody remnants of insect onto the grass beside her.

"Gross…" Examining the swelling bite in the dimming sunlight, the young woman reached behind her to shut the still-open backdoor. "Darn… That's going to be itchy…" Kagome muttered in dismay while she rubbed the small bump lightly.

The crunch of snapping twigs and crinkle of dry leaves sounded suddenly from the shadowy forest. "Salt will relieve it," a dark figure spoke as it emerged slowly from the trees. "So this Sesshomaru has heard."

Kagome jumped backwards, slapping a hand over her mouth to suppress her shriek of surprise. "S-_Sesshomaru-san?" _she uttered quietly in disbelief as she uncovered her mouth shakily. "W-what are you doing here?" The uneasy woman glanced back at her home, thankful that the door had been shut. She turned back to the looming daiyoukai in front of her. His amber-gold eyes held their stoic composure as always, yet they were sharpened with a certain calculative intensity.

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted away from her then in subtle caution as he began to stalk towards her with the uncanny grace he seemed to always possess. Choosing to ignore her question, which caused Kagome to feel just the slightest bit irritated, the daiyoukai came to a halt in front of her. "The boy knows," Sesshomaru stated in his smooth, baritone voice.

Kagome frowned, glancing down at the ground in guilt, wanting to look at anyone but the youkai standing in front of her. "I know..." the young woman admitted quietly, running her fingertips along the grass.

"Do not be so reckless with your words. You are lucky he has not told anyone else of our encounter," Sesshomaru reprimanded her harshly, reminding her somewhat of what her sister used to say to her when she was younger. Kagome remembered how Kikyo used to scold her like a mother, like the mother Kikyo had to be for her.

"I know, I wasn't thinking," Kagome said. "I was just so angry, I–" Suddenly, she paused, narrowing her eyes in thought, her mouth continuing to hang half-open with her last words.

With furrowed brows, Kagome's head shot up, staring the daiyoukai towering above her straight in the eyes. "Hey! How do you even know about that anyway?" Kagome demanded, pointing a finger at the alleged stalker. "What, have you just been lurking around my home in your spare time! You can't do that! It's… it's—" the flustered girl raged. Her arms flailed about angrily as she searched for the words, her hands moving from her face, to the sides of her body; even to the open air before her.

Sesshomaru watched her antics wearily. "It is of no consequence," he stated, turning to look towards the setting sun. "No matter, you must be more cautious from this point onward. Your companions will not take too kindly to the fact that you have befriended a youkai."

With emotions as steady as a straw house, the girl almost forgot to reply, so elated on hearing that the daiyoukai considered her a friend. To be held at such a status by this perplexing youkai lord – it would be an understatement to say that she felt fervently happy.

Shaking herself from her muses, Kagome nodded her head. "I will," she answered, looking up at the stoic being before her. Then, her face became downcast once again. She sighed dejectedly, "But sooner or later, Ichirou will find out. I know he'll press further for details the next chance he receives…"

"You are not compelled to tell him," Sesshomaru pointed out, his voice still low and intense as he watched the sun sink below the tree tops of the sea of forest. He gave out a small breath through parted lips as he turned his head back to face her. "Be cautious."

And then, as though those were his final parting words, the daiyoukai turned, fading into the cover of woods, leaving a completely disgruntled and flustered female sitting upon the chilled ground.

"H-he-y! Wait just a second! Sesshomaru-sa—" Kagome began, before being silenced by the dull rustle of the shoji door sliding open behind her.

Her eyes widened in realization and, thinking quickly (and quite impulsively), Kagome began to hum; a song that was, to say, completely tuneless, if it were to be categorized as a "song".

"Ha-ho-hum-hoo-ha-he-hmm!" she sang after quickly diving hands first into the water-filled basin. Kagome tossed her head from side to side, in beat with her singing. Suddenly, she stopped, feigning her surprise. "Oh, Kikyo! I didn't hear you coming! I'm almost done with—" the younger sibling said cheerily as she turned around, but as she opened her eyes, it was not her sister Kikyo standing in the doorway as she had expected.

Instead, there stood the tall, built figure of a man; he sported a dark brown mane, the length of it wrapped tight and low, giving him the appearance of short hair. His hand was still clinging to the door as he remained there at the edge of her house, thin lips pressed together as if in thought.

His auburn eyes were fixed upon her, slightly caught off guard himself, it seemed, after hearing such an unusual outburst of song. Ichirou raised a brow, laughing lightly, hoping to relieve them of this uncomfortable silence. "Uh, wow. Nice… vocals…?" he said, unsure of what to call her "singing".

Kagome continued her silent behavior, her heart stilled at the sight of him. She knew she had to face Ichirou sooner or later, but never had she thought she would see him now. As the quiet persisted, time only served to strain it further. Neither one spoke a word, as if one syllable would shatter the tense silence.

Finally, Ichirou averted his eyes to the side, busying himself with studying the flecks of dirt and blades of grass near the home. "I came to get your sister's help; one of the villagers was still out in the fields working and cut himself with his scythe," he explained plainly. "Kikyo left to help him; she wanted me to let you know so you wouldn't be worried."

Kagome turned around, looking at the murky water of the wooden basin. "Oh, I see," she replied, hoping her nervousness was not evident in her voice.

Taking the last dish out from the wooden basin, Kagome shook it dry with one quick motion. Swiftly, she stood up on her feet, taking the large bucket with her. Dumping it out at the edge of the woods, Kagome returned, placing the washed bowls and plates back inside the basin with care.

Holding the washbasin with both her hands, Kagome made her way to the back entrance of her home. Ichirou moved aside as she climbed the step, carrying the clean ware to the kitchen. She set the bucket down carefully, reaching in it to take the first bowls.

As she began placing the dishes in their proper places, Ichirou stepped beside her, leaning against the counter silently. Kagome sighed inwardly, knowing full well what was soon to come. Her lungs felt thick, and her heart sped in uneasiness. _I don't have to tell him anything, _she reassured herself repeatedly, hoping to calm herself.

Ichirou did not speak for a few moments, instead, only watched her subtly from the corner of his eye as she organized the plates. Elbows resting on the tabletop, he blew his bangs out of his face nonchalantly.

Kagome grit her teeth, uncomfortable with the agonizing quiet. How long did he intend to drag this out? How long did he intend to torment her with the stifling miasma that was silence?

Putting the final dish away, Kagome sighed lightly. Her hands dropped delicately to the surface of the counter, as soft and as quiet as the falling petals of a sakura tree.

"If you want to say something, say it," she spoke, however, not turning to face the taijiya.

A low rumble of a laugh was heard from Ichirou, almost sarcastic. "You obviously didn't agree with me when I warned you about them," he commented with his sardonic, matter-of-fact manner. Kagome allowed him to continue speaking with a level of slight difficulty.

"It's hard to believe that you can actually think something of them…" he whispered, more to himself than anyone in particular. His eyes softened, becoming the familiar, kind eyes of her companion. He continued distantly, lowering his gaze to the floor, "But it's you… You're… different."

As his voice trailed into nothingness, Kagome almost stopped him, curious as to what he meant by "different". His tone of voice piqued a sub-conscious interest in the back of her mind, though the fact that she had been dubbed as "different" irritated her somewhat. That agitated feeling habitually conquered all else.

Suddenly, Ichirou went on, though his voice had hardened once again. He angled his head a little, facing the young female. "But, no matter how humane one may act towards you," the taijiya said in a grave voice, "remember you can never trust it. It is what it is, and it can never change."

Kagome pursed her lips, biting back the urge to prove him wrong as the belligerent feeling returned to her with his preceding words.

The solemn man continued, "No matter what you say or think, I won't change my conviction of them." Ichirou turned to look at Kagome's stricken face. "As long as I'm alive, I will continue to slay them, even the one who so compassionately 'saved' you," he stated, the final words laced with the venom of pure hatred.

Suddenly, his voice softened, though still firm and hard with purpose. "Stay away from them. Nothing good will come of it." With that, Ichirou pushed himself upright, dismissing himself silently. Kagome listened to his fading footsteps reminiscently for a moment.

As soon as she heard him leave the house, Kagome let out a long-held breath, sinking to the floor in a heap. Looking up at the ceiling, she thought silently to herself. Her fingers traveled to the center of her kimono inattentively, pausing over the faint thump of her heartbeat involuntarily. Her hand balled slowly into a fist, nails digging lightly into the palm of her hand.

_Youkai… Their different than us, yet I can't bring myself to feel the way Ichirou does… _Kagome sighed, hanging her head down low in defeat. Ichirou… It was as if he were a completely different person when it came to this matter – an entirely separate entity.

_Ichirou…_ she whispered in her mind, closing her eyes with a soft flutter. _Ichirou…_

…_What makes you hate them so much?_


	7. Forget to Remember

The birds chirped their awakening song melodiously as the glowing sun rose above the earth's horizon. Streams of light penetrated through the forest's tree top covering, finding their way to a serene, silver-haired being, dressed in black clothing with a pure white haori draped over his broad, sturdy shoulders.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly, taking in the still, peaceful ambiance with one long, quiet breath. He sat there for a moment longer, regarding the bright morning with certain weariness.

Straightening up onto his feet, the daiyoukai squinted resignedly up past the warm rays of light streaming into the forest. The cool breeze of dawn blew softly against him, trailing his long, silver tresses lightly along with it.

Another day.

Nearly drawing out a tired sigh, the youkai headed forward, ambling past the lofty trees and their waving branches apathetically. Aimlessly wandering through the thick growth of forest, the solemn inuyoukai hardly paid any mind on where he planned to go.

After walking for quite some time longer, he unconsciously noted the gradually thinning number of trees. Soon, Sesshomaru was narrowing his eyes in reluctant recognition of the place.

The daiyoukai slowed to a halt as he reached the end of the forest. He stood near a decent sized tree, hoping to stay hidden among the shadows. Leaning casually against the rough trunk, he tucked either arm in the opposite sleeve of his kimono.

Sesshomaru's eyes lingered on the wooden build of a home, appearing to be able to hold a family from the look of things. A smooth, chestnut-brown roof lay across the top of the structure, sheltering those living inside from the harsh freeze of winter, yet also from the blazing heat of summer. The building looked delicate; however its support was sturdy.

It was a finely built home – a fine home belonging to none other than a young, human female; the young human female whom he had become more and more increasingly intrigued with.

Again and again, he wandered aimlessly, as he had always done since the day he decided to come to the lands of Eastern Japan. But ever since the day when that young ningen female happened upon his resting place, his wanderings had seemed to migrate towards a certain village, and towards a certain unattainable girl.

A day or two before that fortuitous encounter in the forest, he had been walking through the area, unfamiliar with that certain expanse of land, as well as taking inconsequential interest in the high levels of demonic aura emanating from it.

He remembered noting the sudden scent of human blood, the aroma of fresh carnage. The strong scent hit him in a wave, becoming even more concentrated as he continued walking. Deciding to find the source of it, he happened upon a blood-soaked man clad in armor soon after, clinging to a tree for support. Soon, the severely wounded man sank to the ground, lying in a pool of his own lost blood. The daiyoukai watched in silence as the man lie dying, becoming progressively still as his body reached the final stage of complete lifelessness.

Sesshomaru glanced up, spying more men, wearing similar armor to the corpse in front of him. They came fraught and frantic, retreating from a shadier section of forest, some limping, others coming to the aid of others injured as they were able. Either way, they desperately attempted their escape from death that reached out from behind them.

As they managed their way past his watch place among the trees, most were too concentrated on fleeing with their lives to take notice of the grave-looking daiyoukai. Those who did detect his presence were only filled with more determination to escape.

Sesshomaru watched for only moments longer as the last of them fled before turning on his heel to take his leave.

He never did intend on helping them. No, it was their fight, and their choice to run, just as the cowards they were.

_Humans…_ he scoffed to himself indifferently, walking past a large, green-leaved tree. He came to a stop, raising his nose up to sniff the blood-tainted air.

…_are useless._

The quick-footed inuyoukai turned swiftly, springing up into the air just in time to dodge the bloody jaws of a mangy wolf. Prompt in unsheathing his sword, Sesshomaru took it, slashing downward upon the offending creature. With ease the wolf lay dead at his feet, its yellow eyes wide and lifeless. Its spilled bowels lay spread and distorted about it, tingeing the green blades of grass as well as its tangled coat of fur a dark crimson.

The superior youkai looked up, a faint frown upon his face as a large pack of wolves inched towards him with deadly intent, encircling him. Among them stood a fair-haired brute, evidently the alpha mutt of the blood-lusting animals.

The smirking male gave out a curt laugh, as if he believed bloodshed was mere child's play, and flexed one clawed hand with an audible crack.

"Well, well," he chided in a boyish, sarcastic tone, "look what we have here."

Sesshomaru raised a brow at him, slightly irritated by the foolish impudence of the ookami. However, he kept his sword at bay, deciding to amuse himself for just a while longer with the wolf's insolence and naivety. Obviously the blood lust had gone to this youkai's head.

Next, the ookami tilted his head sharply from side to side, cracking his bones once again, seeming to Sesshomaru as if he were attempting to be intimidating. The unimpressed daiyoukai nearly would have joined the blonde-headed wolf in his laughing if he had not continued on so hastily.

"I _was_ going to finish off those humans back there, but I think _you'll_ do just fine," the youkai mocked, his eyes narrowing slightly. With that, the blood-stained male flexed his clawed hand again in confidence. "Besides, this will be more fun…" Raising his hand to his lips, he gave his blood drenched fingers a chilling lick.

In an instant, the spry wolf youkai was before him, deadly claws held high above his head, ready to strike, and ready to kill.

But Sesshomaru was faster than the inadequate ookami. As he leaped backwards to dodge the incoming blow, he brought forth his indestructible steel sword, grazing the wolf's fur armor with lethal grace, precision and speed no average youkai could ever hope to equal.

The youkai continued with rapid assaults, dashing in towards the silver-haired Sesshomaru wherever he saw the opportunity. However, with his own inhuman speed and superior division, it was quite palpable that Sesshomaru could not be harmed by this single pup of a wolf youkai.

After a number more of efforts at the daiyoukai's life, the wolf decelerated to a complete halt, wiping the blood from his mouth with frustrated rage. Sesshomaru had battered and cut him, far from exerting himself, yet he, on the other hand, had not left a single bloody scratch on his body. The furious wolf's eyes bled a crimson red in resentment towards the untouchable daiyoukai.

It was then, Sesshomaru supposed, that the lesser youkai had decided to "cheat". Though of course, this last attempt of the foolish wolf would obviously not be of any great use to him. Whoever could be able enough to defeat his likeness, even with the deceitfulness of unfair play? Clearly never such a lowly creature as this one.

The ookami spit the bloody contents of his mouth onto the grass beside him, smirking with certain self-assurance. Sweeping the back of his palm across his lips one last time, he called his beastly companions forth with a quick motion of his fingers in preparation.

Sparing no time, the imprudent youkai rushed forward once more, and alongside him, the large pack of wolves who had followed their master up until the end. But this time, the wolf demon only feigned the recurrent routine before leaping swiftly from the path of Sesshomaru's own counter swing; the ookami omitted the actual strike, unlike the other times where he had swung his claws at the daiyoukai in vain.

Nonetheless – never surprised in battle – Sesshomaru turned quickly to meet the hand of the beaten youkai with the edge of his sword. Deftly anticipating the demon's next move, he turned to face the oncoming sly wolves behind him, though keeping the sword against the reasonably cunning youkai.

With one poised twist of his wrist and unstrained use of strength, Sesshomaru easily severed the hand of the wolf youkai; the fact that the ookami was so busily taken by the self-assured thoughts of his clever scheme to slay him only made the action all the easier.

With a blood-curdling cry of agony, the youkai fell back, holding his gory wrist in its excruciating pain. The better youkai only continued on without a second thought to the foolish one.

Sesshomaru soon had the wolves at his mercy. Though they were many, they could not match the strength of a full-fledged youkai. They inched closer and closer, surrounding him, however, one by one the wolves fell helplessly at his hands.

Darting forward, Sesshomaru brought his hand back, preparing his sword to slay the last of them while the targeted wolf leapt forward in its own final defense. As the two neared each other, Sesshomaru repositioned his blade, gripping it tightly with resolve.

Then suddenly with an unexpected snarl, the young blonde-headed ookami sprung up from behind his wolf comrade, his remaining hand raised as if to deliver a finishing blow while his eyes had become a scarlet red; in his fury, his pain, his deathly intent. Nevertheless, it was either this unscathed, powerful daiyoukai, or this hampered, adolescent wolf. The outcome was quite obvious, yet the ookami still hurtled forward.

Sesshomaru reeled to a stop, promptly redirecting his aim towards the bloodied wolf demon. Remarkably, the blonde reengaged his previous routines, only this time, utilizing his remaining left arm.

The inuyoukai was undoubtedly tired of the game. Shifting the steel blade in his hand with dexterity, the lethal daiyoukai narrowed his eyes slightly. He would bring the end to this pathetic life form.

With one finishing strike, Sesshomaru swept through the air effortlessly with his sword, before the lesser being lay lifeless on the mossy ground before him.

However the seeming finality of the scene, the instant after the youkai had fallen, the last of his wolf cohorts leapt from behind him, prepared to take the place of his departed master. Its bright, piercing yellow eyes emitted its own fierceness with the incentive to take vengeance.

Given hardly any time to ready himself with the rapidly changing fight, the large wolf was able to induce a sharp gash on his torso, past the vulnerable and low opening of Sesshomaru's kimono. The freshly provoked inuyoukai shifted his body back, out of reach for it to deepen the wound any further. Then swiftly changing his stance, he disposed of the wretched beast with a single concluding swing of his sword.

As the last dropped to the ground with a dull thud, Sesshomaru lifted his arm, flicking the blood from his blade with a sharp jerk. Upon returning his weapon to its sheath, the inuyoukai paused for one, long moment, quietly observing the dead that lie before him – at least, that was what it seemed like.

Then with slow, lithe fingers, he reached up to the gash at his chest, touching the thick, red moisture which seeped from the four slits of his wound. Examining the crimson staining his fingertips, Sesshomaru almost smirked.

How long it had been since he had last seen his own blood leave him of another's own intent. He raised his fingers to his lips, tasting the metallic substance on his tongue with a light lick. The composed daiyoukai's eyelids fluttered closed for a fleeting moment.

…It was exhilarating – the taste of blood.

Without another glance towards the slaughter field, Sesshomaru walked from the bloody scene, leisurely, and with indifference.

A couple days later, after his injury had nearly healed, he returned to the place, wanting to explore and gain more knowledge of it, as well as to possibly seek out another challenge to color his usually dull agendas.

Not long after entering the seemingly youkai infested area, he was met with a dreadfully revolting beast of a youkai.

Its scrawny red eyes looked every which way, as if looking for something to strangle the life out of with its massive, over-sized hands, while its skeleton-like body stalked forward slowly, possibly saving its energy until a real fight appeared.

Soon conquering the vile creature without much difficultly, Sesshomaru paused, feeling a warm substance trickle torturously down his torso – it had taken hardly any exertion to reopen the wound from earlier.

Letting out an irritated breath of air in awareness, he continued forward in search of a decent place to rest. Before long, the inuyoukai found a seat against the trunk of a large, shady tree.

And that was how he first met that intriguing girl called Kagome.

Sesshomaru recalled feeling a ningen presence nearby, spying on his being; either in ill will towards him or just plain curiosity, he had not been entirely certain at the time. He beckoned the human to come forth, desiring to take sight of his shadowy watcher.

When she appeared, he dismissed her at first glance, knowing almost immediately that she would pose no threat towards him.

But instead of fleeing for her life as the average human would at the sight of a demon such as him, she only hesitated. But the girl continued to linger still, and even more uniquely surprising to him, requested to dress his wound.

What human in their right mind would desire to assist a youkai? What normal human would go as far as to _insist_ on helping one, even when their aid was refused?

But that human, that girl – the one called Kagome – was not the "normal" human.

No, that Kagome, she was different. She acted as a child would, perhaps even more adolescent and innocent than that. Ignorance is bliss, Sesshomaru thought. There was no possible way that she could know the true nature of youkai and still be able to bear his presence without bitterness and spite. There was just no possible way.

But perhaps that was why he sought her presence unknowingly, so involuntarily.

…Because of her ignorance – because her bliss did something to him... something only one like her would be able to induce. One who knew so little… Someone who saw his image without the stains of blood upon him… Someone who made the burden and weight of his existence lighter.

…She made him forget.

Ever since that day he met her, ever since the day that she happened upon him and refused to leave, he had wandered the lands aimlessly, pointlessly, without any particular motive. He was a youkai; he knew that.

He destroyed everything, including members of his own race, all for the sake of power; killing innocents, competition, anything for survival. It was what he did, what he was. Sesshomaru could not even begin to fathom how much blood had been shed by his hands, by the claws of the youkai race.

However, though having knowledge of this, he had never truly regretted it. He knew he must live by his instincts – there was no helping it. Sesshomaru knew he would always continue the bloodshed, no matter if he knew it was unforgivable or not.

But even so, even though he was not able to fully regret, he still felt heavy with the sins he had committed, there was no denying that. Failing to regret was the only way he knew how to surpass the overwhelming weight of blood guilt.

For if he allowed himself to regret, the weight would overtake him. He would be filled to the brim with self-loathing – an unbearable hatred. Clearly, it was exceedingly easier for those of the thoughtless, lesser youkai and blood-thirsting animals. Indeed, unlike them, he was burdened with the heavy knowledge of their deeds.

But her company… it did something to him. The daiyoukai did not understand it, nor did he know exactly how it was procured, but he did know that it was that which compelled him to return to her presence like this, so routinely.

Yes, she made him forget everything.

…Everything but her.


	8. The Wise Companions

This place, it was serene. The fresh, green oak leaves rustled languidly with the cool breeze, allowing bits of sunlight to sprinkle down from the heavens as they moved. Sesshomaru breathed in deeply through his nostrils, absorbing the peaceful ambiance as he closed his eyes.

Here, it was calm. Here, he was free – nothing to hold him back, and nobody to tie him down. This was a place that gave him freedom; freedom, and an escape.

He was once heir to the notorious Taisho family, a demon-ruling clan in the west. He had begun serving as his father's general as soon as he had become of age, second in command only to his father, Taisho Kane himself, the head of the great Taisho clan.

Sesshomaru recalled all the battles he had fought for that man, helping to obtain control of the lands and the people of the west through sheer force and terror. After their conquests, he and his troops had become more like a "punishment force" to the people. He remembered slaughtering men as if it were for sport, and draining the blood of resistant women for thrill. Perhaps he could have continued living on in that manner, but of course, like all things, it too eventually lost its fervor. It was, in actuality, the responsibility that came with being heir that he had found quite unappealing. He didn't care for political negotiations and managing the daily workload of a lord.

Besides, remaining there and fulfilling his role as heir to his father's throne meant having a boundary to his freedom. With the western lands as his number one priority and responsibility, he would have had to constantly worry about its wellbeing with hardly any mind for himself and his own desires. With time, he understood that. He would be limited.

And so, he renounced his title and left that cozy little castle, but of course, his father agreed, only after making it so he wouldn't _really_ be on his own.

His father had an older brother, although, he was not the typical youkai. In fact, he was a more peaceful and serene being, with an unusual infatuation with the beauties of nature. Say, if one were to hand him a specially fashioned sword along with a camellia, he would appreciate the latter before anything else. Perhaps for a human it might not be so strange, but for an inuyoukai of such a fearsome race, it was quite different and quite out of character. Sesshomaru's uncle had always been unusual in his ways. He was somewhat of a pacifist, one could say.

However, his uncle was by no means a weakling. In fact, Sesshomaru's grandfather had been impressed many a time with his son's great displays of strength in battle, when he had still participated in wars and fighting long ago, that is. Even Sesshomaru's father Kane used to look up to his older brother in surreptitious admiration as he fought to surpass him. He could have conquered the western lands for himself with ease if he had so wished it, but he was of a different nature, and chose to live a quiet and blissful life instead. So he traveled and settled in the eastern lands, where he made his home close to the nearby ocean.

And so, Sesshomaru's father allowed him to come to the east, where his brother agreed to keep a sound eye on his precious son. Of course his father wouldn't let him escape his fate as heir to the western lands completely. Kane knew sometime he was bound to return to his homeland. But until then, he was free to satisfy his thirst for independence. Or so he thought. Sesshomaru would never let himself return to that hell-hole of chains. And no matter who his father sent to retrieve him, they would meet a hell of a challenge. And fortunately, Sesshomaru found his uncle quite understanding to the situation he was in and let him go his own way about things, as he saw that he and his nephew were similar in many aspects, to some extent.

As the trees rolled past him while he made his way through the spring-freshened forest, the sound of the ocean grew louder until he was able to distinguish the rush and crash of the waves. The dense forest thinned, and the light of the early sun grew stronger as it illuminated the border of the woods. Soon, he was able to make out a modest hut-like home nearby the ocean cliff, overlooking the endless stretch of sea. The sight could only be described as peaceful, surrounded by the sounds of water and the chirps of morning birds. The only signs of inhabitation from the wooden home were the whimsical tendrils of smoke that emanated from its chimney.

Sesshomaru approached the hut leisurely, opening the shoji door without hesitation.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-chan," a silver-haired youkai greeted him as he entered, "I was wondering when you would show up again." He turned his head towards his nephew with a welcoming smile, still crouched beside the fireside, fanning the flames alive.

"Do not call me by that name, Kou," Sesshomaru responded petulantly as he took a seat on the elevated wooden floors of the small home. His uncle was as carefree and oblivious as ever, although, he was not particularly adverse to his company. In reality, he found his nonchalant and peaceful personality refreshing at times. But the remainder was exasperating, and slightly irritating.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's brow wrinkled in discomfort as he slapped the side of his neck. Looking down at his palm, he found a lively, flea-like creature wiping his mouth clean of his last snack – the inuyoukai's blood. Frowning, and visibly aggravated, Sesshomaru slapped his other palm down upon the pesky bugger once again with a quiet grunt of annoyance.

"Like I always say," Kou sang patronizingly, "salt is the best cure for itchy and irritated spots!" He tossed a small, brown cloth bag beside him, most probably containing salt. Sesshomaru gave another low grunt as his way of ignoring the comment. And the bag of salt.

"Aghh…" the little flea youkai groaned as Sesshomaru lifted his hand off of him. "It's good to see you again, Sesshomaru-sama…" he welcomed him dizzily, as he jumped from his palm to the wood floor.

Kou shook his head with a laugh. "You know very well how much he detests that, Myoga-kun," he said as he took a seat on the wood across from his nephew.

"I sincerely apologize, Sesshomaru-sama! However, it's been so long, it's quite difficult to resist, you see," Myoga sighed as he took a seat mid-distance between the two. "Your blood has such a unique and tasty flavor to it! Just talking about it–!" The flea youkai was cut off quite abruptly as Sesshomaru gave him a quick flick of his finger.

"That would be enough."

Kou chuckled heartily at his two companions' amusing display before resting his arm on top of his knee.

"So, on that note," Kou ventured, tilting his head slightly, "where _have_ you been?"

Sesshomaru released a breath of air as his gaze gravitated towards the shoji. "Further inland," he replied shortly, folding his arms.

His uncle pursed his lips before stretching out across the floor, resting his hands behind his head. "And… what of the human girl?" he asked coolly, continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

Sesshomaru was not completely surprised. He knew the inuyoukai's sense of smell would not fail him. Kou was bound to figure out sooner or later anyways.

However, no matter if he was or was not surprised by the question, Sesshomaru did not exactly have an answer, much less any organized thoughts of what he planned to do. So, he settled for keeping silent, allowing his uncle to do the talking. Even Myoga the flea had more to say about this than he did.

Myoga hopped onto Sesshomaru's leg with wide eyes. "A human girl? That's quite a surprise!" he exclaimed, sitting cross-legged on the top of the inuyoukai's knee. "As well as a bad taboo! It's dangerous getting involved with those untrustworthy humans you know, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru continued to remain silent, with only a 'hn' to acknowledge Myoga's words.

"Myoga-kun is right," Kou agreed with an undertone of certain prudence as he sat upright to look at Sesshomaru. "It's unpredictable what they will do; you can never be sure when one will turn on you and betray you. It only takes one move to change the intentions of their hearts."

"If you are concerned about my death, this Sesshomaru can assure you that they have no chance in defeating me," Sesshomaru replied with self-assurance.

"Perhaps…" Kou responded, rubbing his face thoughtfully. "However, what condition will your heart be left in at the very end?" His uncle raised an eyebrow at him, looking much like a wise hermit as he cradled his chin in his hand.

Sesshomaru's glare immediately flashed upon Kou. "We are not speaking of love, Kou. Nor of anything near the sort."

"Then what else would it be, Sesshomaru-sama? Boredom? Curiosity?" Myoga the flea demon inquired, hopping energetically up and down on his second master's knee.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore the question, slightly unsure of the answer himself. It was not something he was able to express in words.

"Well, no matter what your reasons may be, Sesshomaru," Kou continued, redirecting the conversation back to the point, "keep in mind that not only is the girl a danger to you, but you are a danger to her as well. Her human desires and actions will be unpredictable, however, think of yours as a hundred times _more_ unpredictable." With that, Kou stood, picking up the clay kettle that sat near the furnace and placing it on the hook dangling above the fire.

Myoga jumped off Sesshomaru's leg and hopped over to his busied uncle. "What wise words, milord! Could not have said it better myself! Wise, _wise_ words, indeed!" he praised him as he climbed up on top of Kou's shoulder.

Kou grinned, rubbing his chin with a wistful sigh. "They were, weren't they Myoga-kun? I believe I'd make a very good father, don't you agree? Although… I think I would rather have a daughter – so lovely!"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly as he stood, beginning to head outside. What demon could be more unpredictable than his uncle?

Upon emerging into the open air and sunlight, Sesshomaru took in a deep breath through his nostrils, taking in the earthy scent of the spring blended with the salt of the ocean. The inuyoukai walked around the hut to get a better view of the dark sapphire ocean, waves rolling constantly over the endless sea's surface. With surroundings such as these, perhaps even youkai like himself could become as peaceful as Kou, in all due time, of course.

Sesshomaru turned sharply, looking in the direction of the thick forest. The daiyoukai clenched his teeth. Again, he caught the same noise he had heard a second ago, audible to his ears, though faded from the distance. With a frown, Sesshomaru dove through the forest, sprinting in the direction of the familiar voice which hosted the desperate scream.

~"*"~

Letting out a relieved sigh as she escaped into the edge of the forest, Kagome looked back over her shoulder, continuing to walk forward involuntarily.

She had seen Ichirou a little further down the street, but as of their last encounter, Kagome knew she was still quite unprepared to speak with him. The way things were left, she feared their next encounter would be equally, if not, more difficult. As soon as they made eye contact, Ichirou seemed to pause shortly before continuing down the dirt road with a more deliberate pace. With a panic, she turned quickly into another road, a path much less crowded and less defined from its underuse. With no one around to see her, she kept walking until she passed the small huts and into the woods, in hopes of escaping the young taijiya.

After peeking through a gap between two huts from a distance, Kagome made her way around a tree and sat behind it. She leaned her head back against the trunk, closing her eyes with another sigh of relief.

When she reopened them, her eyes immediately caught on something light violet in color, lying quietly on the ground. Upon further examination, she realized that it was a vine of flowers, coiled up messily as if it were dropped carelessly onto the forest floor. Standing up, she walked over to it, picked it up by the end and began to examine it.

She found there were three separate vines, entwined together, much like a braid. One end was fashioned so it resembled a loop and the other end was twined together tightly, looking as if it were only one, thick vine. If one were to tie the two together, it could hang around someone like a necklace. Kagome tilted her head, confused as to why something like this would be lying here.

"…D-do you like it?" a young, timid voice said. Surprised, Kagome's eyes moved quickly in the direction of the voice.

A young girl peeked out from behind a tree, looking at her with shy eyes. From the looks of it, she looked around eight to nine years old.

"It's very pretty," Kagome smiled, hoping the little girl would come out from her hiding place. When she refused to come out, Kagome went over to the girl and crouched down so she could see eye to eye with her.

"What's your name?" she asked gently, still holding the flower necklace.

The girl looked down, staying silent.

Kagome was slightly disappointed by her unresponsiveness, but continued anyways. "My name is Kagome. I'm Kikyo's younger sister."

Still, the child gave no answer.

Kagome frowned. Surely she knew who Kikyo was… Everyone knew the village priestess. Kagome began to be concerned; what was this little girl doing out in the forest by herself anyway? Did she follow her out past the safety of the huts?

"You live here in the village, don't you?" Kagome asked gently. "Where are your parents?"

The girl only shook her head, but continued to look down.

Kagome wrinkled her brow in confusion and at the same time, sympathy. So, this girl didn't have a home here? Or she had somehow lost her parents? Or both?

"Here, I'll take you back to the village with me, okay?" Kagome smiled, holding out her hand to the little girl. Relieved as she saw the child reach out for her hand, she hoped she would be a little bit more responsive once they returned to the village. However, her hopes had not turned out as planned.

As the girl reached out towards Kagome's hand, her skin completely dissipated from her petite body, tearing apart to reveal a hardened, green complexion. Her arms and legs seemed to lengthen and long claws appeared on the ends of her hands and feet. Hardened, armor-like plates appeared across her forearms, resembling the body structure of a large, green mantis.

When she looked up, her face was no longer sweet and innocent. Now, fangs protruded from her wide-open and screeching mouth, and her eyes grew dark and beady. Kagome froze in place, so stunned by the realization that she had made yet another terrible mistake. Why had she been so careless again? The sheer fear that engulfed her body convinced her that this time, fortune would not be so kind to her. The now clawed, green hand closed the distance between it and Kagome's arm, wrapping its slender yet angular fingers – if they could even be called as such – around her wrist forcefully.

As soon as it made contact with her, Kagome finally awakened to the situation before her. Snapped out of her daze, the young woman gave out a scream of desperation and began to struggle. The mantis demon bared its fangs and yanked Kagome towards itself, intent on dragging her deeper into the perilous forest, away from the safety of her village and away from any means of help.

Kagome fell backwards, kicking with all her might, trying to pull away from the grasping talons, but in vain. She knew she was no match for a youkai, not even close. She screamed again, hoping someone from the village would come to her rescue. Kagome was frustrated to tears by her own helplessness, knowing this would be the end of her if no one heard her cries for help.

Feeling the mantis' claws tighten around her ankle, Kagome gave a violent kick to its forearm, freeing her from its grasp for a short while with the small price of her blood as the sharpened serrate-edges of its limbs snagged her flesh. Ignoring the stinging pain to take this slim chance, Kagome crawled backwards as quickly as her disoriented muscles would allow her. With wide eyes and breathless pants, she watched in horror as the demon began to inch forward towards her, almost mockingly, as if it knew it already had the young woman in its grasp.

Kagome felt the hopeless tears run down the sides of her face. She no longer had the strength to call for help; she was physically and emotionally drained.

Though she was practically at the end of her rope, Kagome couldn't help but feel confused. Of course, she knew demons were not all good, nor were they creatures for one to acquaint themselves with. She recalled the demon slayers' many encounters with them, remembering all the people they had hurt. Then why would this surprise her so?

Cringing as the mantis gave her a menacing hiss, she wondered what Ichirou would think. Would he think this ironic? Dying by the very same race she had tried to defend so ardently? Mentally scolding herself, she knew this was not the time to be pondering about such irrelevant things. Safety was only a couple hundred feet away. She would make it out alive.

Kagome staggered to her feet, biting the inside of her lip as she felt the aching pain from her abused ankle. Turning, she stumbled into a sprint, as fast as her yukata would allow her. Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she heard the mantis take after her over the loud rush of wind in her ears. Suddenly, her feet were swept from beneath her by the demon's long, stretching arms, and Kagome felt her body thud against the cold grass. Unwelcome exhaustion and faintness from her loss of blood would not allow her to utter another cry for help, no matter how desperate she felt at the moment. Kagome shut her eyes tightly, trying to hold in the terrified tears as she anticipated the death blow to be delivered.

But instead of hearing the sound of her own gurgling lifeblood leave her as the demon slashed through her body, the sound of metal against the mantis' hard-plated armor rang through the woods.

Kagome turned shakily to see Ichirou holding off the demon's assault, its shielded forearms acting as two swords against Ichirou's one.

The hilt was a simple, hard wood; no guard, no pommel. From one end of the cylindrical hilt protruded a long and slender, single-edged blade. From the other end, a shorter – but none the less lethal looking – curved blade projected. Kagome knew that no two taijiya wielded a weapon exactly alike. Each had their own weapon unique to them, often times melded in a fashion fitting to their personality and fighting style. This, was Ichirou's.

The young taijiya thrusted the mantis back with considerable force. Catching the demon off-guard before it could acquire its bearings, Ichirou penetrated his dagger-like sword through the green armor of the mantis. With a distressed screech, the demon bared its saliva coated mandibles one final time before thudding to the ground, lifeless.

But simultaneously with its death, Ichirou sensed the presence of a more foreboding force, watching the scene in morbid silence, dead straight ahead of him.

"Go back to the village, Kagome…" Ichirou uttered under his breath. His grip tightened on his weapon, readying for a much more challenging exchange of blows.

However, Kagome did not budge from her spot upon the ground, for she recognized the maroon markings and the lavender crescent moon gracing the arrival's forehead, and those long silver tresses that fell around his shoulders so smoothly.


	9. The First Kiss

Hello, lovely readers! Thank you VERY much for all your wonderful reviews and love for this story! I hope you continue to read and enjoy! ^^ Have a great labor day weekend.

Enjoy!

-Destiny

~ "*" ~

At Ichirou's warning, Kagome slowly moved to her feet. However, her eyes were kept locked on the demon's face. Sesshomaru had dismissed any acknowledgement of her, his full attention seemingly on the taijiya.

Kagome now felt the sting of realization hit her like a cold stone. For some strange reason, she hardly had any sense of worry concerning Sesshomaru. But as she glanced at Ichirou and saw his tense, yet expressionless face, her blood ran cold. She could only imagine his intentions.

"Ichirou…" she breathed, trying to mask her concern for the daiyoukai as best she could. She inched forward, gently touching the back of Ichirou's kimono sleeve. She felt him tense up as he held his weapon in a more deliberate stance. With his unoccupied hand, he pressed Kagome backwards.

"I said go, Kagome," he repeated in a voice almost frightening to her. Nevertheless, Kagome could not bring herself to leave either of them. For although she had begun to trust Sesshomaru in the short time she had been allowed to acquaint herself with him, she worried that whatever Ichirou might initiate would not end well for either of them.

After ignoring his commands for the third time, Ichirou crooked his head to look her in the eyes, his eyes softening for a fleeting moment.

"Please," he whispered to her now, wanting desperately to bring her to her senses. His tone lowered in his final attempt to convince her, "just go."

Hoping to remain unaffected by the quiet intensity of his voice, Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru, searching for some form of guidance on what she should do. Before Ichirou turned back around to face his enemy, Sesshomaru gave her a barely visible shake of his head. Kagome took it as a reminder from him not to reveal any sort of hint to Ichirou in any way. Casting her eyes downward in reluctant acceptance, she took a wavering step back.

But after retreating a few more steps, Kagome bit her lip in pain. She held her head and staggered as an unexpected wave of vertigo hit her. The young woman looked down at her cut leg, realizing for the first time the severity of the wound she had received from the mantis demon. The cut, in fact, could not even be called as such. Just by one look, one would say that a 'tattered gash' was a much more appropriate word. The lost life-blood that had run from the open wound had dyed the bottom of her leg and sandal a crimson red. Now that most of the adrenaline had gone from her system, Kagome finally felt this unbearable pain.

"Mn…" she uttered as she tried to suppress the throbbing pain. However, as of now, she felt dizzy more than anything, and the desire to fall unconscious to the soft grass below her only grew more prominent.

Meanwhile, the daiyoukai had watched Kagome struggle helplessly, and knowing she could not reach the village on her own without the taijiya's assistance, he turned to leave. Besides, the scent of her blood was… unsettling.

"Don't think I'm going to let you go that easily!" Ichirou bellowed after the silver-haired demon. He would never let a youkai – especially one as dangerous looking as him – go free while he could help it. Poising his weapon in midair, a long, silver chain came into visibility, extending from a joint near the straight dagger's end of the hilt. Now holding the weapon with the chain, he winded it around above his head, gathering power for the bladed weapon. After it gained sufficient momentum, the skilled taijiya hurled it at his retreating opponent, expecting the youkai to turn back around to engage in what he had begun.

However, Sesshomaru only turned his head, catching the weapon by the hilt with effortless movements. He felt the taijiya's strained efforts on his end attempting to pull him as well as the taijiya's weapon back towards himself; Sesshomaru was almost impressed by his better than average human strength. But, it was not enough to truly make a difference to him. Pulling back so that Ichirou was forced to take a step forward, Sesshomaru looked him directly in the eyes with an indifferent, yet partially patronizing look.

"Hn," he began, glancing back at Kagome before returning his attention to the taijiya. "Had you any idea what condition you had left that girl in?" Sesshomaru watched in silence as Ichirou turned around in hesitant confusion.

An almost nonexistent breath escaped Ichirou as he found Kagome half collapsed, half supporting herself on the ground. Her lower calf was covered in blood, somewhat camouflaging the huge flesh wound beneath. Torn between running to Kagome's side to help her, and between fulfilling his purpose to kill the demon, he knew the latter was the only way to protect her now. However, seeing her in such a distraught state caused him to want nothing more than to run to her aid. He cursed himself for being so much more concerned over his own racial vengeance, than Kagome's wellbeing. Why had he chosen this?

"This Sesshomaru could have killed her before you would have even been able to draw your chained weapon," he stated coolly, though his eyes narrowed slightly. Releasing his hold on the taijiya's weapon, Sesshomaru tossed it on the ground in front of him. He gave out a muted scoff as he turned to leave.

"You expect to protect your village?" he questioned dryly, not even bothering to turn around to look at the confounded taijiya in the eye. "You cannot even protect this one girl," he stated almost impatiently before disappearing silently into the deeps of the forest.

With a tug of the chain, Ichirou returned the weapon to his side detachedly, standing only for a second in disbelief.

With a small breath, he tried to shake the ring of the demon's reprimanding words from his mind. Then quickly, he returned to Kagome, who was half-consciously trying to stop the incessant bleeding of her leg. Her breathing was short yet labored, as her body was physically exhausted from the blood loss. After hastily tearing off the sleeve of his kimono, he moved Kagome's hands away from her leg. Taking the piece of cloth, he tied it tightly around her upper calf, using it as a makeshift tourniquet.

Ichirou held her head, allowing her drained body to rest. As the bleeding slowed, he looked on in bothered silence at her pale cheeks and half-hooded eyes.

"Mnn…" she groaned as her eyes fluttered closed and her body gradually began to relax.

Ichirou let one hand travel to the side of her face as he continued to support her body and head with his other arm. Keeping his eyes on her closed lids, he let his hand fall away from her cold cheek.

"...Sorry…" he whispered quietly before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her back to the village.

~ "*" ~

Kikyo's brow creased as she brushed her thumb across her sister's still hand. "So that's what happened," she responded quietly as Ichirou's gaze travelled towards the door after telling his account. His eyes seemed to lose their hard edge as he lost himself in thought.

Meanwhile, Kikyo gave one last lingering look at Kagome's freshly bound leg before leaning forward to run her hand across her younger sibling's cheek. Images of her sister's deep wound and torn flesh reentered her mind with unwelcome timing. She felt a whirlwind of emotions rush through her as she looked on at her sister; anxiety, concern, anger towards the demon that dared to do this to her… And she couldn't help but loathe the familiarity of the situation.

Unwilling to continue her train of thought, she turned her head toward Ichirou, who now was absently looking at his distorted reflection on the blade of his weapon. Keeping a hand on her sibling's, Kikyo gave it a gentle squeeze. "Ichirou," she spoke smoothly, hardly noticing the hastened way in which he returned the weapon to his side once more, "would you mind taking Kagome back home? I'm sure it would be much more comfortable for her there…"

Ichirou nodded once and made his way over towards Kikyo and the sleeping Kagome. Picking the miko's sister up, he shifted her gently in his arms, mindful of her damaged leg.

"I would go with you if I was given the choice, but my duties here only allow me otherwise…" Kikyo apologized as she watched Ichirou straighten to his full height.

He shook his head with a small, almost nonexistent smile as he moved his body again so that Kagome's head rested comfortably against his shoulder. "I understand," he said. Ichirou laughed faintly, attempting to lighten the mood for Kagome's anxious sibling, "Your sister probably wouldn't want you to worry so much about her anyway."

Kikyo gave out a small laugh. "I know," she smiled, sighing in resignation. "But I don't think she realizes how difficult that is to do."

Ichirou chuckled softly in agreement, quietly admiring the sisters' unconditional love for each other. After all, they had only had one another for family for the longest time.

With final goodbyes, Ichirou started on his way towards the sisters' home, sighing as he stepped out into the fresh open air of spring. It was so ironic, for such a lovely day to be marred by things such as this.

When the two reached Kagome's home, Ichirou carried her inside, wandering around only for a moment before finding what he guessed was her room. Crouching beside her futon, he eased her out of his arms and onto the bed. As her body settled contentedly into the sheets, Ichirou fell back onto the tatami with a sigh. He ran his hands through his hair slowly, closing his eyes as he took in a lengthy breath. After a long moment, Ichirou lifted his lids slowly, as if they had become heavier the second he had relaxed on the tatami. His eyes focused on the bits of sky beyond Kagome's open window, and the tops of the trees that partially obscured the blue canvas from sight. However, his mind was elsewhere.

That mantis was the demon that did this to Kagome, yet, he couldn't help but think about the other demon… The silver-haired one; the one who seemed to make no attempt to harm them. The youkai was impassive, save the look of disdain and superiority in his eyes. Ichirou recalled how he had easily thwarted his attack with the slightest of movements. That demon could have, without a doubt, killed both him and Kagome in an instant. Yet, all he had determined to do was reprimand him, as if he were some amateur child still learning his steps.

Why didn't he do anything? Had he just, arbitrarily decided to pay them a visit? That demon had treated him as if… as if he was only a toy for his amusement. Who was he, anyway, to tell him how and how not to protect Kagome? What kind of youkai in their right mind would try to even _pretend _to teach a human how to do things?

Ichirou stopped his train of thought as he heard a modest sigh escape from Kagome's lips. His gaze travelled to her sleeping form, watching in serene silence as she turned her head to the side.

In any case, despite the youkai's reasoning, he was right. He knew that he should have been looking out for Kagome's safety much more carefully than he had. Ichirou shook his head; he couldn't help but feel stupid. His revenge at the price of Kagome's life…

The taijiya sat upright, his eyes still on Kagome's peaceful features. Slowly, he moved forward, until he was only an arm's length away from her. Soon, his hand hovered hesitantly beside her slightly paled cheek. Gradually, his hand lowered until it met the soft skin of her cheek. With a few tentative caresses, he began to gain courage, and ran his digits through her raven black hair. He gently tangled a few of his fingers in a lock of her hair with deliberate pace as he watched her eyes flutter every once in a while in response to her unconscious thoughts.

Then, Kagome turned her head again slightly, causing Ichirou to pull back his hand a little, wary that she might wake at any moment. But instead, her lips parted, letting out a quiet breath before turning her head once more.

"…Please…" she whispered suddenly. Ichirou saw her eyebrows furrow in what looked like to be anxiety. "Please… don't hurt him…"

Ichirou paused for a moment in surprise. Had she been worrying about him in her sleep? With a short breath, Ichirou let his hand meet the side of her face once again. As his thumb gently ran across her cheek, he found himself slowly leaning forward, until he was nearly a mere inch from her lips.

"Kagome…" he whispered almost inaudibly as his eyes closed. But before their lips could make contact, Kagome turned her head again with a sleepy groan.

Ichirou retreated quickly, turning his head away as he felt his face begin to heat from the mere proximity of being discovered. He heard her sigh again, and not long after, the sheets beneath her rustled as she sat upright on her futon.

"Ichirou…?" she mumbled, her voice still in a state of half-consciousness. Her hand went to the side of her face as she felt the blood rush to her head in a sudden whirl.

Awkwardly, the taijiya stood up with one quick brush of his clothes. "Uh," he began ineptly, looking at everything in the room except her sleepy, and now curious, sapphire eyes, "I was just about to leave, so… so you should get some rest…" Turning on his heel, he exited the room quickly, without another word to the confused girl.

"…Ichirou…" Kagome sighed wearily only moments after he had left. Shaking her head as she finally regained full consciousness, she touched her cheek lightly and let her gaze wander to the window. Kagome whispered, with a wistful sigh to follow, "…I wish things weren't so different…"

~ "*" ~

Later that night, Kikyo visited Kagome in her room, seeing her off to bed.

"Sleep well, Kagome," Kikyo said with a softened smile as she picked up the empty rice bowl and chopsticks that sat next to her sister's futon. Kagome, meanwhile, began to slip her legs under the covers, wary of her bandaged leg.

"Good night," Kagome replied, reciprocating the tender smile. Kikyo ran her free hand through Kagome's long hair, gently drawing her near to place a kiss on her sibling's forehead. With that, Kikyo left the room carrying the used dishes, leaving the candle light on for Kagome's use until she had fully tucked herself in.

When the shoji door shut behind her sister, Kagome sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. After shifting down a few more inches, she laid down, leaning over the bedside to give the candle a firm blow. Darkness permeated the room, but the gone light was soon substituted for by the soft glow of the moonlight. With a calmed sigh, she pulled the sheets up, half hiding her face from the nocturnal chill of spring.

The crickets chirped merrily away, filling the night sky with song and providing anyone who might be listening with soothing music. However, as serene as the night was, Kagome felt the incessant workings of her mind begin to toil once again. She tried to shut off her endless thoughts, but doing so was like trying to cut off a pouring waterfall. With a groan, Kagome noted how she wouldn't get any rest that night if this ceaseless thinking ensued.

Unexpectedly, a cold shiver coursed through her body as she felt a sudden draft of wind rush in through the window. The trees rustled loudly as they swayed with the strong gust. Turning her head, she hid deeper under the covers, further shielding her face from the cold air.

Not long after though, another rush of wind swept through the window, causing another shiver to erupt from Kagome's body. Opening her eyes in weary frustration, she determined that the best course of action was to just simply close the growing nuisance.

Kagome sat up, letting the cotton coverings fall from her body. With another sigh, her eyes moved to look at the starry window, however, her body froze with an audible gasp. She felt her heart stop and her lungs abruptly cease their need for oxygen.

For there, only a few arms lengths away from her, stood a tall figure, his body partially illuminated by the moonlight, motionless and silent. Kagome felt the urge to scream, but her body refused to allow her. She had only managed to jerk the coverings of her futon in front of her body, as if that would do anything to protect her.

But after that one moment of intense shock had passed, her brow gradually furrowed, and the shadow's familiarity registered in her mind. Slowly but surely, her heartbeat began its normal beat once more, though a little shaken. She took in a long, relieved breath.

"Sesshomaru-san…" she breathed, holding a hand to her heart as she closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru smirked somewhat as he leaned against the wall of her wooden home with folded arms. He watched her body heave with shaky breaths as she tried to relax herself. Her lips remained parted, and her tight grip on her bed sheets loosened in respite.

"Why do you act so relieved?" he asked in a subdued voice as he followed the line of her opening eyes. "How are you so sure that this Sesshomaru will not do something," the daiyoukai paused for a brief moment as he thought of the appropriate word to use. "…Horrible?" he decided.

Kagome shook her head with a small smile. "You would never," she replied with a small laugh. For some odd reason, she noticed that Sesshomaru had seemed to be making a habit of trying to scare her off. Perhaps that was just a necessary thing for him, especially after acquainting himself with someone of such lesser value, or something of the sort.

"Hn," was his only response.

"How did you get in here anyways?" Kagome asked incredulously, suddenly realizing with slight unease how effortlessly he entered her room.

With a raise of his brow at the obvious question, he gestured towards the open window with a tilt of his head.

"Oh…" she responded, silently hoping that no one else had had the same idea, or ever would. After a few seconds of silence, Kagome took in a deep breath, looking once again towards the opening in the wall.

"Well, I thought it was getting a little chilly, so, I'm going to close the window now," Kagome announced, moving the covers away from her body. Soon, however, she found her gaze slowly drop, now focused on the floor beside Sesshomaru's feet. "…Unless…" she added quietly, "unless you intend on leaving now…"

Kagome raised her eyes in search for a response on Sesshomaru's face. He only tilted his head slightly, seeming to only scrutinize her quietly with unnerving intimacy.

In nervous silence, Kagome moved to her feet, intent on closing the window since the youkai didn't seem to indicate otherwise. But when Kagome planted her foot on the solid ground, she winced, falling back to a sitting position on her futon. Kagome hissed, gently holding her pained leg.

"You would think that only broken bones would hurt you when you walked on them," Kagome stated as calmly as she could with a strained laugh, assuring Sesshomaru that she was alright without the use of words. _Not that it would matter to him anyways,_ she reminded herself gloomily, but quickly shook the thought from her mind.

Nevertheless, as she looked up, she found the silver-haired daiyoukai walking towards her, his amber eyes locked on her bandaged leg. Kagome froze nervously, unsure as to what he was doing.

Sesshomaru's gaze lifted to meet her moistening eyes, noting how she feigned interest in her leg again as she tried to conceal the pain-found tears. Lowering his body to a crouch beside her, he watched as she still insisted on hiding her teary blue eyes.

Strangely, he thought she looked oddly beautiful in the dim moonlight, accentuating the dips and curves of her delicate features. The daiyoukai felt an unfamiliar urge to reach out to touch her seemingly untouched face. Perhaps it was only the proximity of the moment that made him feel as if–

Immediately, Sesshomaru stopped any ideas from flowering in his head. Curiosity, he tried to convince himself then. Only curiosity was what fueled his desire to be here.

Yet, this "curiosity" was what urged him to reach out and touch her. And this curiosity pursued, causing him to do just that.

His hand lifted her chin up towards him, so that he was able to see her face fully. He noted the way her eyes were brimmed with tears, making her blue irises seem to glimmer in the moonlight.

He studied every inch of her face, from her slightly furrowed eyebrows, to her blushing cheeks, to her parted rosy lips. A half-chuckle of amusement escaped him as his eyes drifted back to her sapphire ones.

"You do not have to pretend," he stated bluntly, smirking as her blush deepened. Her eyes darted away, as a doe with the snap of a twig.

Sesshomaru tilted his head, analyzing her yet again. His gaze seemed to soften just the slightest, most unnoticeable bit as he traced the curves of her ebony black locks with his amber-gold eyes.

His hold left her chin gradually, and Sesshomaru began to gently drag the sides of his fingers deliberately against the soft skin of her face. Kagome closed her eyes instinctively, unable to make anything of this strange rendezvous.

A breath escaped her as his hand travelled to her endless tresses of ebony, slowly removing the piece of hair she had tucked behind her ear. Trapping the lock loosely between his fingers, he let it slip a little from him as he brought it towards him. Though he was genuinely enjoying the feel of her hair between his fingers, his true interest still lay on her. He noted the way her body steadily eased, and her eyes fluttered every time he let her hair slip a little bit further.

"Tell me," he said, watching her eyes open immediately at the sudden sound of his voice. "Does it hurt?"

A crease appeared between Kagome's brows in confusion. Then in realization, her mouth opened partly, remembering the reason why he had even come over to her in the first place.

"Oh, it's fine," Kagome replied, trying to ignore the fact that he still held a lock of her hair in his hands. "I'll be sure not to walk on it again until it heals a little bit more," she smiled.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied, pausing for a moment. Then, he assumed a sitting position beside her, crossing his legs comfortably. Releasing her hair, he gently held up her bandaged leg in his hand.

"Ah!" Kagome gasped, her body tensing all over again. "What are you–" she started, but stilled as he began to unravel the linen bandages. She looked away as he revealed the terribly torn flesh of her leg, closing her eyes.

Then quite unexpectedly, she felt a wet substance rub across her wound, and she winced at the sting of her raw flesh. Kagome turned to look at the youkai, running his fingers across the lesion in her leg. Completely confused, she looked up at Sesshomaru in question. But soon, she felt a tingling sensation flow throughout her leg, especially in the areas he had touched. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw her wound begin to lose its bloody, infected color.

Kagome's eyes darted to Sesshomaru, who only took up the bandage again, rewrapping her leg as he had found it.

"What… What did you do?" Kagome asked, amazed beyond the confines of her mind.

The daiyoukai smirked. "My saliva."

Kagome made a look of surprise and slight aversion. It was the man's spit, after all. But if it was his saliva that held magical healing properties, or whatever it may have been that healed her leg, then so be it.

"You should be able to walk by tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her, returning Kagome's leg to her side.

For a moment, Kagome did not respond; she only looked at him with a smile across her face, now the one who was studying his virtually expressionless face. Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice.

"Thank you," Kagome said, after a long, silent while, "Sesshomaru-san."

The daiyoukai locked her gaze in his, tilting his head slightly. Soon, Kagome's grateful smile slowly faded as she lost herself in his trance.

He reached forward again, leisurely tangling his fingers in her hair. His amber-gold orbs disappeared from sight as she closed her blue ones, her lips parting faintly.

The demon leaned forward, placing his unoccupied hand on the other side of her. Inches away from her lips, he closed the distance between them with unhurried pace. Her unusually soft lips did not flinch, but instead, her body received the gesture openly, leaning back into him.

Kagome felt terrified, but at the same time, she didn't want this unknown feeling to stop. This kiss… as people called it.

But all too soon, the feel of his lips against hers vanished. She opened her eyes, hardly surprised to see that he was gone. She was dismayed, yet, though his lips had left her, the lingering feeling that it had caused in her did not.


	10. After Effect

Sesshomaru's feet slowed to a stop after he had made it some way further from the wooden home. Tilting his head skywards, he gazed up at the night's lone spectator. The blue-faced moon seemed to glower down upon him in disapproval, as if she had seen everything that had chanced between him and the ningen girl.

He had never intended for his acquaintance with that human, Kagome to follow this… immoral path.

However, that was the direction he had mistakenly brought them towards. Without realizing it, he had lured her into his endless, sin-laced existence. Sesshomaru regrettably saw the reality of the situation. It was more than expected that the girl would view all of this quite differently, but no matter what she opted to believe, it would not change the truth.

Sesshomaru lowered himself at the trunk of a tree, leaning his head against it comfortably. And with rare occurrence, he sighed, a dismal and bleak breath of air. Closing his eyes to the foreboding moon, he propped his arm up on his knee.

She would not understand if he tried to explain it to her. He could already hear her protesting voice, her futile efforts to convince him otherwise. Sesshomaru would not expect her to accept the truth. He saw the gap between their undeniable dissimilarities. The carefree ningen was naïve, young, and too accepting of the world around her, despite its unending flaws and sins. And he, a veteran daiyoukai with the blood of many still lingering on his claws...

He knew better. Sesshomaru saw behind the false façades that lady earth scattered about herself, her true nature hiding beneath. Yes, she was beautiful and calming at certain times, but such things she offered would not last forever. Every once in a while, one could accept her fleeting gifts to escape reality, but in the end, they would only find themselves in the same situation the world had placed them in from the very beginning.

And in the same way, no matter how hard he tried to forget, no matter how accepting the naïve girl would be to him, he would always and forever be a demon, and she, a human. The destinies of their kinds were not meant to be entwined, unless they were only to destroy and devastate the other. Hate was the only emotion to be felt between them; at the very least, indifference.

But never anything beyond that. Certainly not kindness, nor affection. And certainly not what he had done so thoughtlessly this damned night...

Such a thing between them was foolish; Sesshomaru knew it, yet, he did not exactly regret what he had done as he knew he should have.

Sesshomaru scoffed at the irony. He knew this was wrong, and he claimed to know the truth of the situation. He knew all this, yet still, he desired to live in this lie. This lie of a kiss, this kiss that lingered to fill his mind with thoughts that should otherwise be kept buried; this kiss that seemed to shield him off from reality and bring him into the world of a carefree and kind heart.

He could not easily forget the strange feeling he felt as he ran his fingers through her soft, raven hair. It was a strange and foreign feeling, but, it was… pleasant. Watching her every reaction and feeling her every wavering breath against the back of his palm… It was something he had never been given the chance to savor.

And as hard as he tried to forget that unpredictable girl, as he knew he should, Sesshomaru could not seem to find the strength to completely release her from his grasp.

For that divine scent, _her_ scent… The sweet yet delicate smell of jasmine, and that subdued, earthy scent, as if she were the flower itself, blooming prettily from the ground.

For that strange feeling of intimacy as he touched her ever so gently, as if he could feel her every emotion and every emotion she had ever felt.

For those captivating and adoring sapphire eyes; so full of love for the world and people around her, and so passionate for living life itself…

And for those smiling, soft lips… Ones that uttered the strangest of thoughts, yet made him yearn to hear her voice again, as if it were soft music, humming playfully in his ear. How he liked the sound of her gentle voice carrying his name on those lips, and those same lips against his…

But there was something else, he recalled; something else he remembered which, unlike the others, irked him to no ends.

The other scent on her.

It was that unwelcome scent that still lingered on her, intermingling with earthy jasmine and tainting it. Sesshomaru frowned, his arm unconsciously tensing. The scent could belong to none other than that impulsive taijiya.

When Sesshomaru had touched her face, he could smell the demon slayer's scent faintly on her, and something about that irritated him. He could not deny the part deep inside of him that desired her body to be free of his smell. For her very being was like a divine escape for him, and that intimacy alone could cause him to forget all else.

But that scent, it was as if it would bring him back a step closer towards reality. Something that would hold him back that much more from the complete serenity that girl was able to give him.

Besides, it was hardly difficult to discern the demon slayer's feelings towards his little human. However, he was admittedly unsure whether that feeling was of a more "brotherly" emotion rather than a lover. Either way, he was bound to capture her attention, one way or another. That taijiya…

And he could not help but question; to wonder.

To the human, to the girl – Kagome…

Where in her heart did that brash demon slayer stand?

~ "*" ~

The early birds began to stretch their wings and fill their chests with song, welcoming the sun from the eastern horizon. Their blissful melody welcomed everyone to a bright, new day.

Kagome yawned, finishing with a long sigh as her eyes moistened with fresh tears, some of which barely escaped from the corners of her closed lids.

'_It's time to wake up already…?' _her mind sighed tiredly. She groaned and tucked her head beneath the covers. After another moment, Kagome resurfaced and sat upright, rubbing the sleep away from her weary eyes. It only took a minute or so for her mind to regain full consciousness.

Customarily, she always began her days early, but what with her injured leg, Kagome wasn't sure what she would even be able to accomplish. And what worse, it felt almost lonely sitting there with nothing to do. With a depressing sigh, she gazed out her window, already filled with young sunlight.

Then again, she remembered, from what Sesshomaru had told her last night, she should be able to walk today. Because of his saliva, wasn't it? Kagome cringed slightly. Of course, she was completely grateful for his help, but a small part of her still found his spit mixed with her blood a bit revolting.

With her attention now on her wound, Kagome pulled the covers off her body, including her leg, and looked with curiosity upon her bandaged ankle and calf. The blood that had seeped through had by now dried and turned a rusty brown.

Reaching for the herb-laden bandages, Kagome began to undo them, curiosity forcing her to steal a peek at her healing gash. When she had unraveled them, however, she was not as surprised as she thought she would be by the sight of her saliva healed wound.

The cut was still as deep as ever, it seemed, perhaps just a little better. The gash was crusted with the blood that had seeped out during the night, making the wound look larger than it was in reality. The only thing that had changed was its infected color, making it now look like a regular healing injury.

Kagome frowned in what could be described as slight disappointment. From what she had seen with Sesshomaru's wounds, she would have thought the wound to be much further cured by now. But perhaps he had only applied enough of his saliva to ease the pain.

Well, that would make sense, now that she thought about it. Kagome could only imagine the look of shock and suspicion across her sibling's face as she saw a completely healed wound.

Glancing over her injury once again, this time, with a much more detached look, she gently ran her fingers over it, testing the pain quietly. However, her mind was elsewhere as the other memories of the night before began to slowly flood her thoughts; particularly, the kiss.

'_That's right…'_ Kagome reminisced to herself silently. Sesshomaru had kissed her.

What had brought him to do something like that? She supposed it was foolish of her to have thought of them as nothing but friends who enjoyed each other's company, but even so…

Kagome's hand left her leg gradually, making its way to her rosy pink lips. Like so many other things, he had made her feel something she had not experienced with any other man; it was a first time for her. No, she had never been kissed by a man, especially on the lips. It made her feel embarrassed, but at the same time, it made her heart race and butterflies flutter in her belly. She lost her need for air and her mind would not allow her to think of anything else but him. The way his mouth pressed firmly against hers…

She admitted, it was not an unpleasant feeling. In fact, she rather liked it. And embarrassingly enough, she wouldn't mind having that feeling again. It was so unlike any other sensation she had had before.

His firm lips flush against her soft ones… His heat so close to hers, and his hot breath oddly chilling her body…

"Good morning."

The shoji door slid open as Kagome's sister walked in to greet her.

Caught off guard, Kagome had jerked her head in surprise at the noise, but now seeing it was only her sister, she smiled in return. "Kikyo, good morning."

Shutting it only halfway with her foot, Kikyo made her way towards her sibling and kneeled down beside her, putting the bowl of medicinal herbs and some fresh linen bandages she had been carrying down on the ground, as well as a wooden basin of water.

"I see you are already up," Kikyo laughed as she picked the bowl back up and began to grind the strong smelling plants with a smooth stone. "You slept well, I hope?"

Kagome nodded, watching quietly for a moment as she began to spread the crushed herbs on the linen, before she turned to look towards her leg. Reaching for the soiled bandages there, she raveled them up into a bundle. Kagome neatly placed the used bandages beside the bowl just as her sister finished with the new ones.

Kikyo took her sister's leg gently with a little help from Kagome and placed it in her lap, leaving the fresh bandages on the ground beside them. She took the cloth that hung on the edge of the water basin and dipped it into the water.

Suddenly remembering her partially cured wound, Kagome held her breath unconsciously, hoping her sister would not find anything abnormal about her healing leg. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw Kikyo smile as her eyes met her leg.

"It looks like it's healing just fine," Kikyo told her, looking up at her younger sister as she wringed the excess water from the cloth. "I'm so glad to see that."

Kagome laughed, now at ease. "Me too."

Kikyo began to gently dab away all the old blood that had gathered around her injury with careful movements. When the wound was sufficiently cleaned, the practiced miko took up the neglected bandages.

Deftly, Kikyo quickly began to wrap the linen strips around the section of her leg marred by the gash. Her dexterous movements left her sister watching in envious awe.

'_If only_ I_ could do something like that…' _Kagome sighed dejectedly, but soon shook the thought from her mind. At any rate, she was proud to be able to call Kikyo her sister.

"Kagome…" Kikyo began, breaking the room's comfortable silence, "promise me that from now on you won't wander off on your own like that anymore." Kikyo shook her head. She glanced up at her sister with those familiar, concerned brown eyes of hers. "It's too dangerous out there Kagome. You should know that by now."

Kagome gave a few unnoticeable nods. "I know," she replied, hints of guilt eminent in her voice.

Kikyo finished the bandaging with a swift knot and returned Kagome's thin leg back to the futon. The miko sighed softly, the task complete. She lifted her head, looking at her little sister with almost searching eyes, and pursed her lips. Kikyo reached forward, slowly smoothing Kagome's hair with the touch of a caring mother.

Her eyes moved along the contours of her sibling's face again, as in search for any other injuries or signs of pain. Kagome fidgeted in slight discomfort, feeling awkward being so closely analyzed by her sister. Kikyo's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry," Kikyo apologized with a stressed smile, bringing her hand back to her lap, but the smile quickly faded. "It's just… the thought of that demon doing something even worse to you…"

"I know," Kagome repeated, unknowingly chewing on her bottom lip. Her mind now subconsciously wondered if Ichirou had told her sister about seeing a silver-haired youkai. Dismissing the thought for the time being, she focused more on easing her sister's concerns. "I shouldn't have run out there like that. It's me who should be saying sorry; not you…"

Kikyo only gave her a small smile before gathering her things. With wash basin in one hand and the bowl for the dried herbs in the other, she stood, leaving her sister to rest comfortably on her futon.

Kagome gave her a weak smile in return, hoping to ease her sister's anxieties with a façade that would assure her she was alright. She hated making Kikyo so concerned for her. Just a simple glance at the stressed features of her face had the power to make her feel unbelievably guilty. Then again, it was comforting to know that she had someone who loved her and cared for her, no matter what the circumstances were. And even more so, someone Kagome herself could love and care for in return.

Her sister stopped to look at her with a backward glance as she reached the half-open shoji door. "You know, Kagome," Kikyo began, breaking the room's comfortable silence, "you should really thank Ichirou. If it weren't for him, who knows what could have happened?"

Kagome's eyes cast downward at the mention of Ichirou. She nodded slowly, gently biting the inside of her bottom lip.

Kikyo sighed, her mouth pressed into a straight line as she noted her sister's slightly deflated mood. Ever since that day when she saw Ichirou at their house, she had noticed this awkward tension between the two of them. Something had obviously happened, and though she knew not what of, she could tell they were not exactly on speaking terms. And judging from what she saw, their silence was not due to anger, per se. Rather, it seemed to her that they didn't know _what_ to say.

She was not upset that Kagome had not opened up to her about what happened. All she wanted was to comfort her younger sister, but it was apparent that Kagome was trying to handle the situation on her own. Kagome usually told her about these things, but if she really wanted to figure this problem out on her own, she would not stop her. Her little sister was growing up. She was becoming more mature, little by little, and she could make her own decisions. That was something she knew she would have to accept.

Pushing the shoji door open a little more with her foot, the miko made her way through and gave Kagome one final glance.

"Be careful with your leg, Kagome. Don't walk around too much," Kikyo said, a caring smile now spread across her lips. Well, it couldn't be helped; she was still her baby sister, after all.

Kagome's face seemed to brighten as she laughed lightly. "I'll take care of it."

Kikyo smiled again, and with that, disappeared behind the shoji.

Watching her leave until the last moment, Kagome fell back flat onto the futon again, staring up at the ceiling with vacant eyes, her smile now fading.

'"_Thank Ichirou…"' _she repeated in her mind. _'If only I could.'_

Ever since she had thoughtlessly run her mouth to him, things had never been the same between them. Ichirou hated youkai, and the fact that she had defended them unsurprisingly made things as they were now. Of course he was angry; how could she defend the ones who had hurt his friends? And then to add, Ichirou knew she had somehow befriended a demon, due to some fortuitous encounter. Though, with any luck, he might have thought it had been a onetime thing, and that she would never see said demon again. She could only hope.

In any case, she didn't want this pointless feud between them to last. Ichirou cared so much about her – he was like a brother to her – but in return, all she was being was careless to his feelings. At the very least she had to thank him. She had said all the wrong things, yet in the end, he came to help her. They were still friends, but Kagome knew she wasn't doing anything to help that.

Kagome sat up, looking out the window in resolve.

Slowly, she stood up onto her feet. With a small step, she tested the pain level of her leg. All thanks to Sesshomaru's help, the wound seemed to have healed enough to walk. Kagome began making her way to her bedroom door, though out of precaution, put as little weight on her hurt leg as possible.

When she reached the shoji, the young woman took a deep breath. She had to mend things with Ichirou; she owed him that much. She could not even thank him properly the day before… They couldn't go on like this forever.

Mind set on seeing her estranged friend, Kagome opened the door with new determination. However, her heart nearly froze in shock as her eyes were met with auburn and an equally surprised look upon her visitor's face.

His mouth opened slightly, as if to say something, but closed again on second thought. Averting Kagome's gaze, he cleared his throat quietly, caught in uncomfortable uncertainty.

"Ichirou… I wasn't expecting to see you here…" Kagome managed to say after what seemed to be an eternity of painful silence.

Much later than he would have appreciated, Ichirou found his voice at last and looked up at Kagome with an unreadable expression across his face.

"I… thought you'd be resting," was the only response he could think of to say, before casting his gaze to the floor once again.

Kagome fixed her eyes intently on the taijiya's hesitant eyes. Suddenly, she seemed to be just as hard-pressed for words as he. The young woman kept relatively still, save for her fingers at her side, which moved restlessly in unsure idleness. But before she could speak up in answer to him, Ichirou continued.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly, though he persisted in avoiding her cerulean orbs.

"Not perfect, but better," Kagome replied with a smile so fragile, it made an unexpected pang of guilt course through the demon-slayer's veins.

Kagome gave out a frustrated sigh. She had already made her decision. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult. This should have been easy. Pursing her lips, Kagome knew she had to take this given opportunity to mend things.

"Ichirou, we–" she began with a small shake of her head. "I… I've been meaning to talk to you. Would you please, just… stay for a while?"

Ichirou looked up at her with surprised eyes, but eventually, they lost their tense air, and the corners of his mouth upturned faintly for the first time in what seemed like ages.

~ "*" ~

As Kagome found her seat comfortably by the low wooden table, Ichirou followed suit and sat across from her. Folding her hands neatly in her lap, Kagome looked directly into the taijiya's eyes.

"First, I…" she began slowly, "want to thank you for what you did yesterday. I know I'd be in a much worse state if it weren't for you."

Ichirou shook his head, words of the other youkai unwelcomingly flooding his mind yet again. "You don't need to thank me," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Yes, Ichirou, I do," Kagome stated firmly. Her caring blue orbs strained as she pressed him, "Do you just save my life and expect me to say nothing to you about it? Like it was nothing?"

"Kagome, it's what I _do_," he retorted with an unintentional harshness in his voice. Ichirou clenched his jaw when he saw the hurt emanating from the young woman's eyes at his callous remark. Averting her pain-stricken gaze, Ichirou looked at the tatami.

"Besides…" he said, his voice lowering in an attempt to provide a more calming atmosphere, "I couldn't even protect you from that _other _youkai."

Taken slightly aback, all previous thoughts fled her memory. Had Ichirou discovered Sesshomaru's identity? Keeping this illicit secret had undoubtedly begun to create a skepticism in her.

"…What do you mean…?" Kagome asked cautiously as she nervously tightened the grip of her hand.

Ichirou let out a sarcastic breath of air. "If I…" he started, only to pause again as he continually shook his head in what looked like to be frustration. "If I hadn't been so blinded by my hatred, then you wouldn't have been left vulnerable to that inuyoukai…"

Kagome inhaled a quiet mouthful of air, her mind partially eased. But now, she had the task of consoling her friend and his irrelevant doubts.

"But he didn't hurt me," Kagome assured him.

"I know… And I don't know why it didn't," Ichirou admitted, his eyes finding their way back to hers. Then abruptly, his gaze became filled with anxiety and a subtle rage. "But even if it wanted to, I wouldn't be able to stop it."

Ichirou looked away from her again and sucked in a long breath. He shook his head for the third time, propping his elbow onto the table surface and covering his upper face in vexation.

"Don't you see, Kagome?" the taijiya said through clenched teeth. "I don't deserve your gratitude. I'm not even strong enough to protect you."

The space between Kagome's eyebrows creased in confusion. In the end, the fact was that she was fine. She hadn't lost her leg, and what's more, she was still alive. He had brought her safely home, so why did he insist on blaming himself?

Ichirou took a last look at Kagome before rising to his feet. "Forget it," he scoffed as he turned to leave. "You wouldn't understand."

Ichirou's footsteps were moving him further and further away from her, and Kagome was at a loss for words. She didn't care if he had made a mistake in tactics, or if he wasn't strong enough. None of that mattered to her. She desired to fix things with him, above all else, but here they were; farther apart than ever.

"Ichirou!" she cried out to him in unexpected desperation, halting him in his tracks. No, she wouldn't lose this chance to salvage her friendship with the taijiya.

"Please, just... stop," she begged him, finding herself standing up on her own two feet. Kagome reached out to him, though his back was still turned to her. "All we've been doing is pushing each other away. Ever since… since I've told you, we've barely said anything to each other."

Ichirou continued his stoic stance, apart from his hand, which tightened into a balled fist, turning his knuckles a frightening white.

"You're like a brother to me, Ichirou," she persisted, feeling her nose begin to sting from the mounting tears and hoping he would turn and face her. "I don't want it to be like this."

In answer to her desperate prayers, Ichirou's eyes drifted back to Kagome's pleading face, her azure eyes filled to the brim with tears that threatened to fall.

'_A brother,' _he repeated silently. In all honesty, that was not the word he wanted to hear.

When all she received was silence, a tear escaped its safe hiding place and rolled down to her chin. "I know you care about me, Ichirou, and… I care about you too."

What could she say to make him understand? She didn't want to lose him. In actuality, this had all been her fault; she knew it. She had been the insensitive one, and yet even knowing this, she could not make herself willing to let go of Sesshomaru. In realization, there _was nothing_ she could say to Ichirou. Was this her punishment for her undeniable feelings for a demon?

'_I don't want things to change between us…'_ she begged the gods as more tears ran down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, trying to wipe the treacherous tears away. "Ichirou, I'm so sorry…"

Ichirou closed his eyes, refusing to watch another tear fall from Kagome's angel face. The same unwelcome guilt panged in his heart again.

There was a torturous silence in the room for a while, all but the futile sobs of the naïve, raven-haired girl.

"Then let's forget about everything."

Kagome looked up as she heard Ichirou's voice beside her, revealing her tear-stricken face. He gently took her hand in his, holding it firmly.

Even if he couldn't protect her, then at the very least…

He wouldn't let her cry.


	11. Beside the Falls

First off, I'd like to thank all you lovely readers for the wonderful reviews you gave for this story! I'm so glad you're enjoying it and hope you'll continue to. I'm working on the next chapter right now, but between work and school, it's been getting even harder lately to get some writing time in. I'll do my best to dish the next one out to you guys. Thank you for sticking with me, dears!

-DestinysTears

~ "*" ~

The crunch of the dried leaves and low taps of stone against stone sounded from the hardy mixing bowl. When a few moments had passed, the steady tapping came to a halt. Kagome turned to the old woman sitting beside her under the shade of the wooden hut, giving her a warm smile.

"Kaede, these are ready," Kagome announced, handing her the stone bowl. Kaede took it, looking at her with an appreciative expression; wrinkles around her eyes and face revealed their steady wear.

"Ah, such a helpful girl you are, Kagome," the elderly woman said with an old twinkle in her eye. "Much like your sister."

Kagome outwardly beamed at the compliment, unable to hide her elated mood. However, she changed the subject after a certain thought came to pass.

"You began teaching Kikyo when she was at a very young age, didn't you?" ascertained the blue-eyed girl.

The old miko nodded with a faded smile as she spread out a few linen bandages. Scooping a bit of water into another bowl from another basin, Kaede poured the crushed plants into it and began to mix them together with her hand. Taking up some of the new, bitter smelling paste on her fingers, her other hand readied the first linen strip. After rubbing on some of the herbal remedy, she placed the finished piece into the wicker basket.

"She was a very good pupil," Kaede commented with another nod of her head as she placed another long strip into the basket. "She grew up to be quite the priestess."

Kagome sighed, a hint of hidden restlessness laced in it. She placed her hands in her lap, only to bring one back up to brush the bangs out of her face. "Yes; she did," she agreed, half proudly, half wistfully. A small wave of irrepressible envy flashed through her as she thought of her gifted sister. Though she looked up to her more than anyone, Kagome knew that Kikyo had accomplished something that she would never have the chance to. That fact alone made her heart ache with melancholy.

"She really takes after your mother," Kaede continued, all while fixing the linen dressings, quite possibly oblivious to Kagome's somewhat deflated mood. The old woman gave a warm laugh. "Now your mother… She was one to behold."

The blue-eyed girl started slightly at the verbal mention of her mother. It was not that it irked Kagome to talk about her, it was just the fact that it had been so long since the last time Kagome had last touched on that subject. In fact, she hardly talked about her parents at all, aside from within the safety and privacy of her mind.

Of what she could remember, she had only spoken about them a few times in her more mature years. When she was younger, she had intended to ask more about them; though now she barely remembered any of the topics they had talked about in those conversations. Beginning to break out of her daze, Kagome issued a small smile of acknowledgment.

Kaede sighed reminiscently. "Aye, what a blessing it was to train such a promising and compassionate woman as her!" she added softly in her delicate, elderly voice.

Smiling at the priestess's kind praises, Kagome's eyes wandered along the patches of fresh grass that grew along the dirt pathway. Silently, the young woman admitted wishing that she could have known her mother like Kaede did. Without words, Kagome tried to recall the few vague memories she had of her.

She thought of long, raven-black hair that fell in waves around her like waterfalls… Bright and shining sapphire eyes, always housing a small little twinkle of love and affection… That's all Kagome could remember. That, and the smell of fresh, spring grass, nurtured by the gentle caress of rain. With so little recollection, it was hard to say if she truly missed her. Yes, at times, Kagome wished her mother were here, but she wondered if it was her actual mother that she missed, or simply the idea of one.

Hoping to let her mind stray from the dismal topic, she looked to Kaede and her work. Inching a little closer to her, Kagome took a clean linen strip and began to spread some of the herbal concoction onto it. As she worked, she tried to lose the most recent thoughts of her mother.

"…Kaede," she said after a long silence. "…Can I ask you something…?" she asked her in a subdued tone, stopping in her task to glance up at the old woman with curious and imploring blue eyes.

Kaede never looked up from her work, but answered warmly, "What is on your mind, child?"

Releasing a slightly discouraged sigh, the girl shook her head. Her hands wandered away from the linen pieces and to the small patch of grass that protruded from the dirt beside them. "My mother was an incredible priestess… And so is Kikyo. So then…" Kagome paused as a gentle breeze of air brushed against her, caressing her long, ebony waves.

"…Why do you think I have no spiritual powers?" Kagome asked after a long instant as she inattentively picked at the long blades of green.

Finishing the current bandage in front of her and laying it in the wicker basket, Kaede straightened her posture and glanced at the disheartened girl. The old woman's warm, brown eyes softened, giving Kagome an understanding, yet encouraging look.

"Who is to say that you have none, Kagome?" Kaede questioned, silently noting the way the girl's gaze averted from hers.

"Well…" Kagome pondered aloud in a low tone of voice. She thought for a moment before continuing. "…I can't purify anything – even the smallest thing. I can't create a barrier, and I can't even sense youkai aura," Kagome began to list off before looking to the old priestess again. "You should know that better than anyone, Kaede. After all, you _were_ my first and only teacher."

Kaede smiled a knowing smile, making Kagome confusedly wonder why such dreary words would instigate joy. Frankly, such matters were the source of her occasional distress and made her feel tremendously confounded.

"Aye, child, that may be true at the present," the miko said kindly, "but you should not allow such things to lessen your cheerful mood."

Kagome sighed and nodded in reluctant understanding. "I know…" she agreed slowly, "but, I can't help but feel like… like I…" Kagome struggled for words before becoming silent once again as she began to occupy her fingers with the folds of her kimono.

"My child," Kaede soothed, "there is no need for you to worry yourself. Besides, though you may not have spiritual powers now, they may come at a later time in your life." Smiling empathetically, the old miko hoped to encourage the girl into higher spirits with the humble knowledge she had.

Meanwhile, Kagome's expressive forehead creased in bewilderment at the words. "You really think so?"

"One never knows for certain," the miko leisurely mused aloud as she gradually became more and more distant with the medicinal bandages. Kagome continued to listen intently as she spoke. "Perhaps nothing has induced them enough to come forth… But again, one cannot be sure."

Just as Kaede's sentence came to a finish, their company was joined by another before Kagome could comment.

"Kagome," said a low, sweet voice as it exited from the infirmary. Kikyo smiled at her sister, noting the herbal ingredients and linen bandages beside them. "Why am I not surprised?" she laughed lightly, moving closer to brush a hand against Kagome's long, smooth hair.

"Oh! Kikyo," Kagome smiled vibrantly, turning her head enough so she could face her sister. With her palm open, she indicated towards the modest, wooden hut. "How are they?" she asked her, implying the injured demon slayers' health.

"Thankfully, they are doing much better now," Kikyo informed her as she took a seat beside her and her old teacher. "Soon, they should be able to return home to their families."

"Aye, it has been long, hard work, but it is all worth it in the end," Kaede added with a wise nod before returning to her task in fixing the curative bandages.

Kagome's eyes shined with joy for the injured taijiya. "That's such a good thing to hear!" she sang as she clapped her hands together once to emphasize her happiness. "I'm so glad they are doing alright."

"Mn," Kikyo nodded in agreement with an almost angelic expression on her face as she listened to her sibling's cheerful exclamations.

At the same time, Kagome leaned against her shoulder, clad in a miko's garb. The girl sighed, her undying smile still gracing her full, youthful lips. "Thank you, Kikyo," she said softly with a slight air of undeniable admiration in it.

Kikyo let out a short breath, allowing for a subtle smile to rise. She placed a warm hand against Kagome's head; her way of showing her appreciation for her sister's undeserved praise.

They sat there enjoying each other's company for a brief moment, before chimes of youthful, blissful laughter rang through the air. The laughter belonged to two girls, looking around the same age as Kagome; not quite in their adolescent years, yet not quite mature adults either.

Kagome looked up, recognizing the familiar faces immediately as two of her old childhood friends. Almost simultaneously, the latter spotted Kagome also, waving to her as they came by.

"Kagome!" one called after her as they walked a little closer to the side of the road, stopping near the village infirmary after weaving past a few people.

Kagome smiled, giving them a wave back. "Hello, Ayumi – Eri!" she greeted each of them cheerfully as they approached.

"–Say, are you busy right now, Kagome?" the first girl, Ayumi, asked her almost enthusiastically as her eyes widened slightly and began to glimmer with anticipation.

"Yes!" Eri chimed in before Kagome could issue her answer. "You should come bathe with us! We were just about to go!" she said while Kagome noted for the first time the plain, linen washcloths that each of them held, as well as the small wooden buckets that each of them held at their side.

Beaming excitedly at the proposal, Kagome looked to her sister, seeking approval. "Could I?"

"I don't see why not," Kikyo laughed, watching as Kagome nearly sprung up on her feet to grab the wash basin leaning against the wall, if not for remembering about her still healing injury. With a hurried reply of thanks and a parting wave, Kagome headed off with the two girls in the direction of the lively, bubbling river.

~ "*" ~

Crossing the stream's small wooden bridge, the three continued down the adjacent path, following along the river's winding bank until the picturesque sight of crashing waters and sakura petals came into view.

After seeing that the serene site was clear of people, Kagome and the others began to remove their outer layer of clothing, revealing a simple, knee-length garment beneath. The slip was white, and somewhat like the yukata itself, save for its thin, almost transparent-like quality.

Kagome exhaled as she felt the kiss of the sun and breeze caress her body more intimately as she revealed more of her milky, soft skin. The thin garment embraced her body closely, accentuating her naturally tantalizing and womanly curves. Neatly folding up her cloudy blue yukata, Kagome laid it on top of a small boulder beside the waterfall's natural lagoon before picking up the wooden washbasin and dunking it under the water's surface with a sweet-sounding splash. The other young women did the same as they neared the river's bank.

They poured the clear, refreshingly cool water over their supple, young bodies, rinsing away any signs of dirt or oil that had begun to collect on them. The water caused the fabric of their clothing to cling translucently to their skin, hugging flush against their body. After washing themselves, the girls, especially Kagome's two friends, dabbed away at any immediate traces of water left on them with their towels, and with a contented sigh, sat out to let the warming sun dry out all the rest.

When a generous time had passed them by as they rested beside the tranquility of the tumbling waterfall, laughing and making small talk, Ayumi and Eri slowly rose to their feet. Sufficiently dried, they began to slip on their colorfully patterned yukatas.

"Aren't you going to get dressed too, Kagome?" asked Eri as she noticed that Kagome had not moved from her spot on the ground. She still lay comfortably there, watching the pink petals of the sakura tree float to the rippling pond.

Kagome turned her head towards her friends and smiled with a nod, before suddenly remembering about her injured leg. Looking at the wrap of bandages, then back at the patiently waiting girls, she let out a breath of air.

"Actually, you two go on ahead of me; I'll meet up with you later," Kagome decided as she unconsciously grazed her hand across the linen bandage wrapped around her lower calf.

Finally noticing the injury for the first time, Ayumi gave out an audible gasp as her eyes widened. "Oh, Kagome!" Ayumi exclaimed, rushing forward to look at Kagome's leg. "What happened to you?" she asked worriedly. Kagome just shook her head with a laugh, assuring her friend that she was alright.

"Oh, this? I… just tripped," she chose to say, deducing that it would be better for them to stay ignorant to the truth of the matter. "Don't worry – it's no big deal!" Kagome reassured them.

Eri's eyebrows furrowed, concern flooding her expression. "You know, we don't mind staying, Kagome. Is there any way we could help you?"

Kagome just shook her head with an appreciative smile. "You guys don't have to worry about me – really. I just need to clean it up," the girl insisted. "I'll be fine on my own." She gave them another encouraging smile before they sighed in reluctant agreement.

After they gathered their things and the friends parted ways, Kagome inched towards the river bank once again. Letting her uninjured leg dip into the refreshing water, she left her other leg out, allowing her to unravel the herbal remedied strips of linen. The prominent scent of medicinal herbs from the dressing rose to her nose as she began to take off the bandages.

Her skin of her leg now bare to see, Kagome involuntarily sighed at the sight of her damaged calf. It looked much better than before, despite the cake of old blood surrounding it. From the look of things, the wound was healing well.

Now scooting her other leg into the river, she began to run her hand gently across the lesion, washing away the grime that covered it.

With a long, drawn out breath, Kagome watched the cascades of water plummet from the cliff and into the small lake below with a certain absence.

Everything seemed to remind her of the alluring youkai now. Her healing leg, even the rushing waterfall… He was beginning to consume her thoughts, little by little. And the unexpected kiss she had received the night before undoubtedly did not help the situation either. It was nearly impossible not to revel over something so intimate.

Her hand slowed to a stop before absentmindedly straying through the cold waters of the river, skimming the surface and creating rippling patterns and waves as she took in a long breath of fresh air. The scents were earthy and soothing, sweet yet clean. Places like this had the ability to make anyone feel completely at one with their self, she thought. It was the perfect place to sort out one's thoughts and feelings.

Without giving it much thought, Kagome stood on her feet, gradually walking her way into the shallow river from the low bank. The chilly water felt somewhat revitalizing against her flesh. She exhaled contentedly, closing her eyes as another rush of a fresh breeze blew her way. Dipping her body lower into the river, she let the water envelop her petite form, caressing her curves with a gentle touch. She ran hers hands over her smooth skin once more, cleansing herself even more thoroughly. She stood again, letting the radiant sun warm her now cooled body.

Satisfied, Kagome opened her crystal blue eyes, pivoting on her toes to return to the shore. However, as she turned, a gasp escaped her as she caught sight of a silver-haired man leaning against the trunk of a tree, watching her with an almost uninterested stare.

'_Sesshomaru…'_ she realized inwardly after having unconsciously froze in her shock. But suddenly remembering her manner of dress, Kagome's face soon flushed pink in mortification as she dunked her body hurriedly beneath the surface with a squeal of unbearable embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru-san!" she cried, covering her body with her arms in instinctual defense. "Why are you here?" she demanded without thought, humiliated beyond belief. Kagome shut her eyes tightly; the last thing she wanted to see was that soul piercing look of his. And of course, of all the untimely moments, Kagome could not help but think that this was the first time they had seen each other since the kiss.

When Sesshomaru did not answer immediately, Kagome finally plucked up enough courage to open her eyes, only to find Sesshomaru walking forward towards the river's shore. He raised his arm towards her, offering her his hand in an unexpected gesture of consideration.

This served only to make Kagome blush more profusely, causing her to turn her face away from him, trying hard to hide her embarrassment, but only in vain.

"No, Sesshomaru-san…" Kagome hopelessly attempted to explain to him her circumstances, her head still turned from him and her arms still futilely shielding herself. "I just – You shouldn't… you shouldn't see me like this, so… so–"

But before she could stammer out the rest of her sentence, an unexpectedly gentle, yet strong hand took hold of her wrist and pulled her out of the chilly water. Kagome shrieked in surprise, shivering at the sudden rush of air that brushed against her as she was lifted out of the cold river.

She felt her body fall flush against the youkai's strong one, forcing her body into a freeze of nervousness and shock. She found her hands somehow pressed against his firm chest, mentally panicking her out of her wits. Unable to move away from him, her body stayed deathly still, completely unsure of what to do. One of his hands still had a loose hold of her wrist, motionless. His other hand barely touched at her side, as if it were half-attempting to support her, while trying not to make contact with her at all.

In all honesty, Kagome wanted to drop lifeless at this very moment. Her heart was beating impossibly faster each passing second, and the thought of herself in a state of near nakedness as well as in the arms of Sesshomaru, of all beings…

Should she pull away? Kagome mentally shook her head. No, if she did, wouldn't that mean that Sesshomaru would see her virtually exposed body? But then again, staying in this position forever was not an option either.

"You tremble," were the first words he uttered. His voice was low, and almost sultry in the way he used it. Kagome's heart pounded hard in her chest, and she felt her face heat to another degree as he spoke so dangerously close to her ear. As he continued to speak, she could practically hear the smirk of taunting amusement in his voice.

"Are you frightened?" he asked her, Kagome's body still helplessly pressed against his as neither made the move to part.

"No – I'm not…" she answered shakily as the flustered girl tried desperately to regain her footing. Kagome attempted to force the strength back into her voice, but doing so proved impossibly difficult.

"…Then you should be," he responded with a sudden iciness coating his words. "A mere girl like you should not be out here alone."

Receiving the much needed push to recover her senses, Kagome leaned her head back to look the daiyoukai in the eyes. "I'll be just fine, Sesshomaru-san. It's completely safe here," she asserted, with something near indignance in her words.

"Is it really…?" he asked, barely above a whisper as the depth of his amber-gold eyes seemed to deepen, entrancing the now silent girl. Sesshomaru leaned his head closely forward; just enough so that she could feel the heat of his breath against the chilled length of her neck.

As the heated blush returned to Kagome's soft cheeks, she refused to let his intimidating, yet enthralling tactics get the better of her.

Leaning away from his advances, she turned her head and huffed. "Yes; it is. I would know better than anyone," Kagome stated matter-of-factly as she tried to force the blush to fade.

Sesshomaru almost scoffed, thinking of how ironic it was for her to say that. After all, she was the one who practically drowned in the river because of a certain little demon who decided it wanted to have her for its next meal. But of course, the naïve girl had no recollection of that.

Before Sesshomaru could further his thoughts, Kagome turned her head back around to steal a look at him. Her cerulean orbs looked almost nervous the way they turned slightly upwards at the inner corners, and her eyebrows creased slightly together, vividly revealing her inner turmoil.

She wondered how she could have gotten herself into such an awkward mess again; it always seemed that she, herself, was her own worst enemy. Though, for the moment, one, certain thing was on her mind. However, for that one, supposedly simple thought, there was a multitude of ways to say it. She was cold, she was soaking, she was mortified, she was near naked; in the end, the fact was – she couldn't take much more of this.

"Sesshomaru-san…" Kagome began as she lowered her gaze, as if feeling uncomfortable to be heard out loud. "You can… let go of me now," she finally settled for saying. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, tilting his head slightly at an angle to get a better look at the blushing girl. He found her embarrassed expression to be a bit amusing. Though she never said a word of it, it was obvious she didn't want him to see her body in such an exposed state.

Kagome began to pull away from him hesitantly, relieved to have the safety of distance between him and her ill-equipped emotional state, yet still struggling to come to terms with having to display her body for all to see, specifically, Sesshomaru.

"But… Don't look," Kagome added, unconsciously tightening her hands against the fabric of his black kimono. To her respite and satisfaction, Sesshomaru gave her a small half-nod of agreement, but not before an imperceptible smirk stole across his lips, too fast even for Kagome to catch.

The silent inuyoukai turned his head away slightly, seemingly unconcerned whether he caught a glimpse of the young female or not. Soon, Sesshomaru felt the soft pressure that held against him disappear, along with the strong scent of soothing jasmine. He listened to the sounds of her light feet pad against the earth as they moved farther and farther away from him to the certain rock that she had placed her things on. Her footsteps were gentle, though oddly, he could still hear them nonetheless, past the roar of the crystalline waterfall.

Kagome briskly shook out her yukata in front of her before opening the folds to dress. She raised her arms, letting the pliable blue fabric fall around her youthful body as her arms slipped through easily. Checking the fit to make sure no fold was seriously out of place, she tied the obi firmly in front of her before rotating the neat-looking bow to the back. Then after she had done all the necessary tasks, out of habit, Kagome tenderly ran her small hands through her long, raven waves, pulling them to one side to air.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru still waited patiently, half-turned so as to not give the fragile girl any certain misconceptions. However, despite that he had given her his word, the youkai's eyes shifted, stealing a private, fleeting glimpse at the lively, yet gentle girl he had become so increasingly involved with. But before his gaze could linger for another moment, they turned away again, as if he were completely uninterested in anything he saw.

~ "*" ~

I know, disappointing ending. :( I know you want more Sessh and Kags. Me too. Lucky for you, the next chapter is mapped out full of Sessh/Kag action! Until next time, lovely readers!

-Destiny


	12. Jealousy

*Sighs* I'm sorry... again. No excuse would be good enough considering all these late updates from me. Well unless I was in the hospital recovering from a coma. Nonetheless, please enjoy this next chapter! Thanks again to the lovely Pickled for catching all my mistakes - big or small. ^^

Also, as a belated birthday present, this chapter celebrates another year of PickledPlum aging to oldness! Totally kidding, Pickled. No need for the ruler here! *Hides behind a chair* Happy Birthday Pickled! ^^

~ "*" ~

Brushing off her cotton blue yukata neatly, Kagome sighed, considerably more at ease. She was purely relieved to have her clothes back on at long last. The majority of her insecurities flowed away like a refreshing rush of current, allowing room for her usual, blissful temperament to flood back in.

As Kagome ran her petite hands through her long, midnight hair, she took note of the damp ends that had inadvertently dipped into the river. After a thoughtful look, she gathered up her raven black waves in one effortless swoop, fastening it into a more or less taut bun at the crown of her head.

"Looks like I'll have to dry again," Kagome stated in a now slightly humored tone, a small smile gracing her lips as she lowered herself beside the river bank to sit. She turned her head towards the noiseless youkai, curious to see what he planned on doing.

The vivacious girl found Sesshomaru with his hands tucked carelessly into their opposite sleeves and his face devoid of any hint of emotion that could possibly give away his thoughts. But as Kagome thoroughly scrutinized the tall, silver-haired man, she had not failed to notice the slight, almost nonexistent way he tilted his head to the side. Taking the liberty to interpret the action as she may, she deduced the small gesture as nothing but curiosity.

As insignificant as the subtle motion might have seemed, or had even been, Kagome could not help but widen her smile. It was something so… common in the average person's day. But such things only served to make things that much more real to her. Sesshomaru was not that far off from an average person with the average curiosity, she thought to herself pensively; nothing near the bloodthirsty, heartless animals everyone had believed demons to be.

Turning her attentions back to Sesshomaru, she decided to lend the daiyoukai a bit of biased guidance, however unnecessary the gesture was. Kagome gently patted the grassy earth beside her. "Would you like to join me, Sesshomaru-san…?" she asked him in her naturally saccharine voice.

Sesshomaru raised a slender brow at her question, watching the way her eyes seemed to brighten with her suggestion. After spending a brief second in contemplative silence, Sesshomaru removed his hands from his haori sleeves. To Kagome's elation, he began to move forward gradually, just until he had reached the patch of verdure by her side. However, he did not lower himself to sit – he only stood near, his amber-gold eyes gazing over the mist filled sight with vague presence.

"Your leg," Sesshomaru said after a moment, continuing to stare at the roaring white waterfall. Shortly after stealing a glimpse at the ostensibly distant daiyoukai, Kagome realized the supposed statement had been meant more as a question.

"It's doing much better," she replied, beaming with a cheerful twinkle in her cerulean orbs, "thanks to you, that is."

After barely catching what she thought to be the sound of 'hn' as a nearly inaudible response, Kagome looked up into the cloudy blue sky, brilliantly illuminated by radiant rays of gold.

"Sesshomaru-san… If you don't mind me asking," Kagome asked in genuine curiosity, "why did you come here?" Tilting her head, the blue-eyed girl peeked up at him from her comfortable spot on the grassy bank. He had turned his head slightly at the question, looking at her from the corner of his molten eyes with an unreadable expression.

As the soft breeze caught his long, silvery tresses in its current, Sesshomaru shifted his attention to stare almost calculatingly at the misty falls.

"…No reason," he replied simply, before lowering to a sitting position on the ground beside her in one fluid motion.

Kagome let his plain yet puzzling response absorb for a second or two before smiling sweetly, although she was unable to put a finger on why such a reply made her feel so amused.

Stretching her arms high above her head, Kagome sunk back to lie on the glistening, green grass. Staring up at the vivid sky, she traced the softened edges of the hazy clouds with her gaze. Taking a short breath, Kagome turned on her side, peeking up at the impenetrable daiyoukai as he watched the glistening pond in silence.

In all honesty, Kagome had lost track of the number of times she had mulled over him. Even more so after the kiss they had shared the night before… Kagome felt her cheeks heat before she quickly tossed the thought and directed her attention to the protruding blades of grass before her eyes.

But it was true that she often found herself lost in thought about him. Though, not all were of mere admiration. Even as she was aware of this, it still proved difficult to elude such musings. Sesshomaru was just simply a mysterious person.

He always held a mixed air about him. At times, Sesshomaru would seem to have this untouchable demeanor to him, perhaps even unapproachable. But then, on rare occasions, he unconsciously let a milder, more melancholic side slip past his carefully placed façade. But no matter his disposition, his presence always seemed ethereal to her, as if he himself was sent from heaven; perfect, yet all the while, real... Distant, yet so close.

His unearthly beauty, his cold, yet smoldering eyes, those almost menacing yet elegant marks on his face, and that silken, silver hair… But also, that small, apparent desire to smile, just as she did…

Rising to sit regularly, Kagome ran her fingers along the bed of grass. Picking a few blades of green, she feigned an interest in them, toying with them in her lap. Then pausing for a second, Kagome looked up, watching the crystalline waters alongside her silent youkai companion.

Any small thing she could possibly learn about this mysterious youkai, she wanted to know. Anything that would help her to understand him a bit more, even if it was just a little. Even if it was the simplest of questions, she wanted to get to know him better.

"Why do you make such an expression?" Sesshomaru's low, baritone voice suddenly struck through the quiet between them.

Startled, Kagome blinked, all of a sudden feeling extremely mindful about her face. "W-what…?" she asked, touching her face unconsciously as she wondered in embarrassment about what kind of look she might have made.

"You look as if you are deep in thought," he clarified, leaning forward to rest an arm on his bent knee.

Kagome gave out a small laugh, looking slightly away in order to hide the warm blush rising to her cheeks. "Oh, it was nothing. I just…" she began before her voice trailed off. Scratching her chin with her finger lightly, Kagome searched her mind for the right words to say, or in other words, the words not to say. As Sesshomaru waited patiently for her full reply, he only raised his eyebrow in apparent curiosity, continuing to watch her carefully with golden-amber eyes.

Desperately hoping to deter the direction of the conversation, Kagome quickly tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make him think she was a complete idiot. Looking back at the waiting Sesshomaru, Kagome forced a composed demeanor.

"So…Where do you live?"

Kagome mentally kicked herself. 'Where do you live?' she questioned herself incredulously. That was quite possibly the strangest thing she could have asked at that instant.

But now that she thought about it, she never really did know where he slept at night, or where he stayed. After all, everyone had some place they had to go back to, didn't they? Some place they called home?

Luckily, Sesshomaru had not seemed too stunned at her odd question, the only reaction suggesting surprise being a slight tilt of the head. But as his narrowed gaze moved from the clearing's view and to the girl's flustered face, he seemed to actually contemplate the question for a brief moment.

"It depends," he said quietly before turning away again, eyes now locked on the rustling leaves of the pink sakura tree.

Kagome watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't seem to find the right words to fit his mysterious expression. And that tinge of nostalgia she had thought she had heard in his melancholic voice…

"That taijiya," his voice abruptly broke her train of thought before she could continue. "Who is he…?" It hardly sounded like a question; more like an indifferent bout of weak curiosity.

But even without directly looking at the girl, Sesshomaru did not fail to notice her blue eyes fill with worry at the mention of him.

"Oh… Ichirou, you mean…?" she said with a bit of hesitance as a hazy memory of Ichirou and Sesshomaru's encounter in the woods flooded her mind. However, the loss of blood prevented her from remembering the event well enough to piece out the outcome. It wouldn't be surprising if that was the reason for her not thinking about the situation until now.

Kagome only remembered seeing Sesshomaru standing there before her and Ichirou… And Ichirou had…

Kagome frowned slightly as she tried with difficulty to remember. From that point, it was blank. That is, until she woke up to find herself in her own room recovering from her injury. Ichirou had been fine, and now Sesshomaru was before her, fine as well. So what had happened? Or perhaps, it was merely a dream of her imagination… But no, that couldn't be right – how else could Sesshomaru have known about her injured leg that night when he healed it?

Sesshomaru noted the way Kagome's expression had changed. She seemed as if she was struggling to remember everything that had happened then. Desiring to test his theory, he prodded the issue further.

"Do you recall who protected you that day?" Sesshomaru asked, analyzing the confused girl's face carefully.

The daiyoukai was not sure why he was playing this game with her. And even stranger, he felt the small desire in the back of his mind for her not to remember his being there at all. It was as if his chest felt heated, as if in anger, but it was a subdued feeling; one he felt he could suppress if he truly made the effort to, but something that he let linger anyway.

"Ichirou… wasn't it?" Kagome replied, now beginning to become unsure of herself. At first, she thought she knew for sure that Ichirou had been there, and that Sesshomaru's sudden appearance was possibly only her imagination. But now she was beginning to second guess herself even more.

Kagome met Sesshomaru's gaze, noticing in surprise the way his calculating eyes watched her. The fog surrounding the cloudy memory seemed to lift slowly as she realized what Sesshomaru was doing.

"…What happened between you two…?" she asked in concern, finally recollecting the tense atmosphere between the two.

Sesshomaru looked at the way Kagome's brow creased in fear. So she did remember.

"Nothing that would have revealed us," he told her, feeling a subconscious urge to reassure the uneasy girl.

Kagome felt her heart flutter at the sound of that small word. Then mentally shaking the thought from her head, she determined that she would not allow herself to become distracted by such a small gesture.

"Please, tell me what happened, Sesshomaru-san," Kagome urged him gently as her blush subsided.

Leisurely focusing his gaze on the distant sakura tree, he explained simply to relieve her anxious ears, "This Sesshomaru left, and the taijiya brought you back to your village."

"…That's all?" Kagome said in half relief, half uncertainty. She trusted that Sesshomaru wasn't the one to jump into things unnecessarily, so she hadn't been too concerned with Ichirou being hurt by him then. But knowing Ichirou's rash personality and his disdain for youkai, she would expect him to have done _something_, whether it was in word or action.

"I'm sure you know by now, but… Ichirou isn't…" Kagome paused, opting not to finish her sentence. She continued in a quiet, yet apprehensive voice, "He must have done something completely stupid, didn't he?" She looked at Sesshomaru in worry, surreptitiously searching for any signs of injury on him.

"This Sesshomaru is here now, is he not?" Sesshomaru said, seeing the young female's shoulders gradually relax. He could still not help but think how strange she was – why did she worry for him? She knew how fast he healed, didn't she? Besides, did she really think that someone as weak as that taijiya would even be able to put a scratch on him?

"I suppose so," Kagome sighed resignedly, knowing Sesshomaru would tell her nothing more and deciding to let the subject rest.

"However, you still have not given me an answer concerning the taijiya," Sesshomaru continued, his eyes now turning to meet Kagome's own.

"Oh," she responded as her eyebrows raised slightly as she remembered the question. "About Ichirou…? Well, he's one of the people who protect our village." With a little shrug she continued, "They say that he's young, but he's very accomplished."

Sesshomaru's lips tightened unnoticeably at her answer.

"But who is he," he repeated, sounding as if he were rephrasing the question, "to you?" Kagome paused, looking at him in blatant confusion as well as curiosity. However, he somehow continued to maintain his apathetic demeanor.

Kagome sighed and looked up at the blue sky, giving her cheek a delicate scratch as she tried to think of what to say and how to word it.

"To me…?" she began hesitantly as she thought about the question aloud. "I guess you could say… he's like a brother to me."

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow as he listened to her soft, sing-song voice. "How so?"

Kagome smiled unconsciously, tucking the wisp of hair that had been swept up by the wind behind her ear. "Well," she began, "I remember, when we were younger, we would play a lot together since we were around the same age..."

Kagome laughed a little bit. "And he always watched out for me. Growing up, I was always so clumsy. I used to trip and fall almost every time I tried to run around. But he would always be there to help me and get me onto my feet." She leaned back on one arm with a pensive smile on her lips while watching the way the water rippled onto the bank before it receded back into its prior form.

As Kagome's story progressed, she increasingly spoke more freely, speaking more from her heart than from her memory. However, unbeknownst to her was the faint, downward turning of Sesshomaru's lips as she continued to talk about the boy she seemed to hold so dear to herself.

"It was strange," Kagome added musingly, "I always stopped crying when he was there. And it was nice, especially since Kikyo couldn't always be with me. Though now that I think back on it, I guess I was a bit of a crybaby." She laughed, mostly at herself and her childishness. "Especially after my parents passed away–"

Kagome's smile faded as she cut her sentence short. It was so easy to talk to Sesshomaru. Maybe it was because he never really said much, but would only listen intently. Or maybe it was because it had just been so long since she had talked about this sort of thing, to anyone for that matter. But why now? Kagome shook her head, knowing Sesshomaru probably didn't care for her endless chatter.

"Well, never mind," she laughed, giving him a smile as she straightened. "I've talked enough about myself. …So how about you? What about your family?"

Sesshomaru seemed to frown as she attempted to change the subject. But he only leaned his cheek lightly against his fingers, seeming to ignore her question. "I do not mind listening."

Kagome turned away quickly, looking at the shimmering water again as she felt heat rise up into her cheeks. She said nothing, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me," he said in his usual low, baritone voice, intently looking at the back of her as she continued to look away, "about your family."

Kagome looked at her hands in her lap, wondering why someone like him would even care to hear about something so trivial as that. Nevertheless, she complied to his wish.

"Well," she thought for a moment, her hands still resting gently in her lap, "I only have one sibling, my older sister, Kikyo. She's the only family I have right now, since my parents passed away when I was little." Kagome stopped soon after beginning, wondering if Sesshomaru would soon lose interest. She did not turn back to look at his expression, but when he did not say anything, Kagome reluctantly continued.

"I was too young to remember myself, but my sister told me that there was a fire in the village. She said that our parents were trying to help another family out of their home, but they got caught in the flames…"

Sesshomaru still did not breathe a word, and if it were even possible, he seemed to become even quieter.

"But it's okay. Like I said, it was a long time ago." She laughed slightly, looking out towards the glimmering waters again, but seeing another sight in its place. Kagome eyes widened in surprise, instinctively wincing. It had been such a long time since she thought about those dreams…

"Do you miss them?" Sesshomaru asked her suddenly, making the vivid image dissipate from her mind.

Kagome blinked, still half in her daze as she turned to look at him. 'Do I miss them…?' repeating the question in her mind as if trying to catch its meaning.

However, she did not fully snap out of her reverie until she felt the sharp chill of the wind brush against the nape of her neck. Now fully conscious, she almost laughed at herself for nearly missing what Sesshomaru had said to her because of her daydreaming.

"Well… It's funny," Kagome replied, not able to help but think how ironic that question was, "but… I don't really know."

It had been so long since she had talked about her parents, let alone think about them. It wasn't that she was ungrateful; it was just that she couldn't exactly remember them all too well. After all, it had always been her and Kikyo, just the two of them living together for as long as she could remember. She was so used to it by now.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow, and though he did not say anything, she knew he had to be puzzled as to what she meant.

"It's just that I… don't really think about it too much," Kagome explained it to him. "But… every once in a while, I suppose…" she admitted with a sigh, "I wish there was someone else."

Kagome shook her head, trying to lose the gradual depression of her mood. "Well, I think I've talked enough about myself," she concluded, hoping to change the topic. "So tell me about yourself, Sesshomaru-san! You never did tell me about your family."

With an encouraging smile, she patiently waited for his reply. Kagome watched as he gazed out at the water as she had done so many times already. His face could be seen as cold or expressionless, but as she looked more closely, she realized that that was not the case at all.

The distant look in his eyes, perhaps, was not in fact just cold indifference. It almost seemed as if they were… restless.

But was that right…? Could someone so composed as Sesshomaru really feel that way? It was something… She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I do not have a mother," he finally responded. He paused for a moment, as if in thought. "I suppose I do not have a father either." Sesshomaru did not continue, deciding the rest of his family was not worth mentioning to her. After all, his own parents were hardly worth mentioning either for that matter.

Kagome tilted her head in question. "What do you mean, 'you suppose'?" she asked curiously.

The muscle in Sesshomaru's jaw tensed. "It is… complicated."

Looking down at the long blades of grass, Kagome's shoulders dropped. "Oh… I see."

As Sesshomaru heard the drop in her voice, his eyes flickered towards her. She looked almost… disappointed. Had she hoped he would say something else besides what he had about his birth mother and father? No, somehow, that didn't seem quite right. Regardless, whatever the reason was, all he knew was that it irked him to see that sort of expression on her face. He had already become so accustomed to the blissful smile she had always worn on her soft, rosy lips until now.

Sesshomaru let out an inaudible breath as she continued to run her fingers idly along the grassy verdure.

"Though," he said unexpectedly, "…I have an uncle."

As Kagome raised her head, her eyes seemed to brighten at his words. Just the small effort it took him to converse with her in this way was enough to make her glow with happiness.

"Oh!" Kagome replied elatedly. "That's nice! Do you still see him?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod.

"Family is such a great thing, isn't it? If I had it my way, I would have a huge family," Kagome said enthusiastically. She giggled, shrugging admittedly. "I guess that's why I like to consider Ichirou as my own brother. Is that silly?"

The corner of Sesshomaru's lip jerked. Unexpectedly, Kagome felt her heart drop as he turned away again, looking out at nowhere in particular.

With a sigh, Kagome looked away too, wondering if Sesshomaru would ever speak more than just a few words to her. Tilting her head upward, she narrowed her eyes at the still bright sky, noticing that the sun had moved slightly past its peak.

"I guess I should be heading back now," Kagome said with a resigned sigh as she stood, giving her yukata a gentle sweep with her hands.

"Hn," was his response as he moved to stand as well.

Kagome glanced at his golden-amber eyes for a moment before looking back at the dusty road leading back to the village. Those restless eyes had only once looked at hers during their nearly one-sided conversation today, but she resolved then that she would not give up. Perhaps it was just that one, fleeting glance that was all it took to urge her determination further.

"So I guess it'll be goodbye for now, Sesshomaru-san," Kagome smiled anew, her eyes shining with a new brightness. "I'll see you soon."

Sesshomaru's eyes only persisted in following the ripples of the shimmering water, yet all the while listened to the endearing lightness of her voice.

With one last longing look at the distant man, she began to head back to the village, following the dusted, dirt road lying along the edge of the endless forest.

After she had left and had walked for a distance, Sesshomaru turned his head slightly over his shoulder to glance back at the disappearing figure that so perplexed him. Straightening, the corner of his eye caught sight of a dull, white cloth that lay neatly folded on the contrasting green of sleek grass.

_'Such an absentminded one…'_ he thought, bending down as he scooped up the towel with his hand. His thumb ran across the cloth's coarse surface before gently holding the fabric to his nose.

The same scent of earthy jasmine he had smelled the night when he had kissed her… A heavenly, perfect scent…

_'Why must you do this to me…?'_ he wondered, closing his eyes as he reminisced in the aroma of her soft skin.

That girl, with such a capacity to love… The one who worried for him needlessly. But oddly enough, he didn't mind it. It caused in him a feeling he did not quite understand, but then again, that human, Kagome… she was difficult to understand.

She worried for him, when she should have been putting her efforts in a more sensible area of her life. She seemed not to care for her own wellbeing, especially when it came to him, and she acted as if she did not fear him. She loved and considered that taijiya as her brother, though he clearly was not blood related to her.

Though he could understand her love for him. Perhaps that was why he felt angry when she talked about him the way she did.

He couldn't deny any longer that a small part of him desired that affection for himself.

The taijiya might be a stupid, irrational boy, but deep inside, he could see the taijiya had every good intention. Whereas he, himself… He had none of that.

Sesshomaru looked at the thin, white cloth in his hand, before he slowly raised it to his nose once again. The sweet scent flooded his mind, beginning to intoxicate him with thoughts of her.

_'It is true that you are able to love greatly,'_ he considered to himself in the precincts of his mind as he disappeared from the peaceful enclave.

_'But can you ever hold this Sesshomaru as dear to yourself as _him_?'_

~ "*" ~

That night, he found himself by her home yet again, staring cautiously at her open window. After a long while, he quietly entered her room, walking noiselessly towards the sleeping figure underneath the covers of the futon.

Kneeling down, he examined her face more closely, noting the lock of hair that fell across her soft, moonlit cheek. Reaching forward, he took her chin lightly, turning her face towards him and letting the wisp of hair fall away.

Leaning forward, he kissed her gently before slowly raising his head to look at her. But instead of moving completely away, he allowed himself to linger above her lips for a moment, taking in that sweet scent of her skin…

At this moment, it was difficult to decipher his thoughts. It was a foreign feeling – never had he been so unsure of what to think. Everything had come so easily to him until he met her.

He was only sure of two things. Sesshomaru closed his eyes slowly, still breathing in her intoxicating scent.

He knew he had allowed himself to venture far too deep in this foolish game. And now, he knew he could not pull away from her.

No; not now.

~ "*" ~

Kagome yawned, stretching her arms above her head as the glow of morning sun poured forth into her room. Looking casually to her bedside, she was surprised to find her towel, lying there quietly. Just sitting in its neatly folded form, it seemed to stare her blankly in the face.

With a shrug following a short moment of thought, she rose from her futon, wandering her way into the kitchen to find something to eat.

~ "*" ~

_Next time!_ : "Honest Feelings"


	13. Honest Feelings

As always, big thanks to my beta-Plum. ^^

~ "*" ~

The wind rustled the tree's leaves, allowing for the sun to shine through them in scattered, dancing shapes. In its boughs, a playful songbird skipped along a thick branch, chirping as it went on its way. Another bird landed, joining the first in the cheerful dance before the two took off together, one flying after the other in a playful chase.

Leisurely watching the birds disappear from his place on an opposite bough, Sesshomaru leaned his head more comfortably against the tree's smooth trunk. Resting an arm against his knee, he closed his eyes.

Accompanying the faraway chirps and songs of the small birds, he could hear the laughter of young children playing. Amidst the low din of the villagers' voices in the distance, Sesshomaru could make out bits and pieces of their conversations; trivial, ordinary topics, things not uncommon in their daily lives.

But only one voice out of the entire lot echoed in his ears; one as sweet as a flower, yet which contained an undeniable fervor. It was something that could only belong to one with an entire life before her.

Opening his eyes just enough to glance through the shade of leaves, Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of a young, raven-haired female carrying a tall stack of baskets full of cloths along with a few other items. But even past the barricade of objects she held, he could see the smile adorning her rosy lips as she lost herself in blissful laughter. However, the sight for him was fleeting as the daiyoukai soon found his eyes narrowing to an imperceptible degree when another figure came into view past the shade of leaves.

The unkempt mess of dark brown hair, the jade green eyes that so easily gave away the emotions within him… Sesshomaru had learnt to recognize the so-called demon slayer by now.

With piercing amber-gold eyes, the daiyoukai turned his head slightly to watch the girl give out a light peal of laughter as the taijiya said something to her with a large, childish grin. After walking ahead of her, he added his own stack to the growing pile of supplies on top of the wooden wagon sitting at the side of the road. The female made an irritated sound of disapproval.

"Ichirou! Come on already!" Kagome whined, frowning as she tried to balance the wobbling items in her hands.

Ichirou shrugged as he walked towards her at a leisurely pace. "Alright, alright."

With an amused chuckle, the taijiya gave her a sly smile. "What would you do without me, Kagome-chan?" he said in mock superiority while playfully grabbing a few things from the top of the pile in her hands. However, the loss of weight did more hurt than help as the now completely unbalanced stack toppled to the ground, taking Kagome as well as Ichirou along with it.

"Ichirou!" she cried as she tried to push the heavy taijiya off of her. With another chuckle he pried himself off of the victimized girl, lifting away the basket that had somehow landed upon his head.

Ichirou grinned, seemingly unaffected by the entire ordeal. "C'mon, Kagome, you should be a little more careful. Isn't this stuff important for your sister's trip next week?"

Growling, Kagome subsequently chucked another empty basket at his head. "You're one to talk!"

However, after a couple seconds of glaring, Kagome found she was unable to keep up the livid demeanor. With uncontrollable giggles, she tossed yet another basket at Ichirou, who was currently laughing at Kagome's amusing antics.

Meanwhile, after watching the playful scene, Sesshomaru rose to his feet. With a graceful step, Sesshomaru descended from the tree, quickly disappearing into the shadows.

"Tch."

The daiyoukai continued in the direction opposite of the village, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the sounds of the wind rustling the leaves.

~ "*" ~

Kagome tilted her head slightly, looking in the direction of the forest. It was a sound hardly audible, but she could have sworn she had heard something. Luckily she had noticed it enough to have turned her attention then, allowing her to catch a brief glimpse of silver as it dissolved into the darkness of the forest.

It had to be him.

"Something wrong?" Ichirou asked, already beginning to pick up the scattered objects that had fallen to the ground.

Turning her attention back to Ichirou, Kagome shook her head, smiling. Standing up, she also helped gather things, placing them neatly with all the rest of the supplies on the wagon.

"I think that's all for today. Thank you for the help, Ichirou," Kagome thanked him with a grateful smile as she put the last basket in place.

Ichirou sighed, reciprocating a half grin before he turned to leave. "Alright, let me know if you need help again," the taijiya said over his shoulder. He gave a short wave of his hand as he headed in the direction of his home. "See you."

A quiet breath escaped her as she waved him goodbye, waiting until he was at a safe distance before she turned again to look at the endless layers of trees. After cautiously checking twice to make sure no one was watching, Kagome walked quickly into the forest's shady boundaries.

As soon as she passed through its first layer, she glanced around, looking for any sign of where the youkai might be. When the brief search yielded fruitless, the blue-eyed girl jogged deeper within the forest's confines, lifting the folds of her cotton blue yukata above her knees.

When Kagome believed she had travelled far enough away from the village to keep from being heard, she called out his name.

"Sesshomaru-san!"

Pausing for a moment, she listened. Along with the echo of her voice, a few birds took flight from their perch in the treetops as the wind continued to rustle the leaves softly. The remaining birds chirped sweetly, answering each other's songs, but for her, no answer came.

Kagome sighed and ran a little further. Then after rounding a particularly large tree, she saw him, his back facing her as he continued to walk farther away. Kagome's eyes brightened as a smile lit her face, finding herself feeling strangely elated to see the mysterious youkai again.

"Sesshomaru-san!" she said happily, racing to catch up to him.

He opened his eyes, revealing shining yet cold, piercing gold. The silver-haired demon slowly came to a stop near an old oak as the girl called out to him for the second time.

His name…

Coming to a stop beside him, Kagome caught her breath. "Sesshomaru-san," she smiled, still breathing a little heavily.

He turned to glance at the girl, her shining blue eyes looking up at him in a way he found himself unable to understand. If he had been raised any differently, Sesshomaru believed he might have even acted surprised.

"Hn," he responded almost carelessly, quickly redirecting his gaze towards the shifting pieces of light filtering through the forest's green canopy. "You noticed this Sesshomaru."

Kagome giggled, following Sesshomaru's gaze for a moment as she held her hands behind her back idly. "Well, I've been having a feeling that _someone's_ been watching me lately," she told him in mock contemplation. The lively girl tapped her head playfully as she added in amusement, "I'm more alert than you think I am, aren't I, Sesshomaru-san?"

Sesshomaru glanced back at the lively girl and exhaled a quiet and clandestine breath as he found her looking back at him with the same cheerful, bright blue orbs. Despite his earlier provocation, he realized he could not help but feel amused.

"Which reminds me," Kagome began as she looked up in thought. "A miko can sense the presence of a youkai by feeling its aura, but it seems like my sister hasn't sensed yours yet." The curious girl furrowed her brow as she contemplated the matter, placing a finger on her chin. "Why do you think that is?"

Sesshomaru reached upwards with his left hand to pluck a leaf from one of the old oak's low branches. Looking at the bright green leaf in his palm, he silently noted the irony of a young growth coming from the weathered oak. Continuing to scrutinize the small vegetation, Sesshomaru gave the girl a simple answer.

"Strong demons are able to suppress their aura," he replied without looking at her as he released the little leaf, allowing it to float softly to the ground.

Kagome seemed to mull over his answer in awe for a second or two before suddenly flashing him an amused grin.

"So that must mean that you are said 'stronger demon'," she laughed lightheartedly, giving him a small poke in the arm. Sesshomaru blinked, watching her giggle with a raised brow.

However, when her laughter quieted, Kagome's demeanor transitioned to one more of seriousness.

"But truly, that _is_ amazing…" she said aloud with a sigh that ended in that same bright smile that Sesshomaru had gradually become accustomed to.

The daiyoukai's lips parted just slightly as he watched the girl speak intently, curious as to what she would say this time.

"You can do so many things…" Kagome mused as she gazed at Sesshomaru in wonder. "Heal quickly, mask your aura–"

Out of nowhere, the daiyoukai reached forward, brushing his hand against the girl's soft cheek. Kagome took an unconscious step closer to him and felt his other arm wrap itself around her waist. Her eyes lowered to his chest, feeling heat rise in her cheeks as her mind became hazy from the foreign contact. As he pressed her body closer to his, the youkai lowered his head, closing his eyes as he took in her intoxicating scent.

Unable to think clearly, Kagome's eyelids fluttered closed, hoping to calm her quickened breathing. "Sesshomaru-san…" Kagome gasped softly, instinctively placing her hands on his muscled abdomen.

After an unnoticeable pause, Sesshomaru leaned forward next to her ear, his lips close enough to where she could feel his breath. Kagome could not find her voice, as if it had completely left her. She felt her body respond to his in an uncontrollable shudder, and her hands tensed against him, unsure if she even wanted this man to venture further. But before Kagome could decide, Sesshomaru began to speak softly.

"…Why do you say my name so formally?" he whispered sensuously in her ear, sounding as if his main intent was to hear the answer to his question but all the while desiring to prolong the moment.

However, the sudden sound of his voice allowed her to break free of his trance, at first causing relief as well as, to her surprise, a small feeling of dismay. But soon following her initial response, Kagome felt confusion begin to overshadow all else.

"What do you mean…?" she asked, pulling back a little to look the daiyoukai in the eyes as his hand dropped from her cheek. But again, Kagome's breath hitched in her throat when Sesshomaru's arm tensed lightly around her as he looked straight back at her with intense, golden eyes.

His voice was deep, and at such a close distance, it seemed to echo throughout her body. "You address the taijiya so casually," was all Sesshomaru was offering to help clarify.

Kagome's mouth opened slightly as she realized what he was saying. And if she hadn't known any better, the way in which he said it almost made it sound as if he were… Kagome quickly cleared the thought from her mind. She knew that could never be true.

Kagome shook her head, furrowing her brow in confusion as her head began to swim with a myriad of thoughts. "Why are you saying this?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes tightly as she shook her head again. Strangely, Kagome felt a rising indignation of unknown roots swell within her.

"What reason do you believe it is…?" Sesshomaru whispered hotly against her ear as he leaned forward once more.

Kagome's eyes shot open and the blush returned to her cheeks at the feel of him against her sensitive neck. Immediately, she pulled completely away from his hold, not allowing herself to surrender to his experienced antics.

"But how can you ask me something like that?" Kagome demanded, breathing heavily as she searched in vain for an answer in his eyes.

She paused for a moment and looked away, still trying to calm her breathing and hoping that in doing so the treacherous blush would subside. Biting her lip lightly, Kagome closed her eyes and wondered if she would later regret raising her voice against the daiyoukai.

"…I thought you would have realized…" she said under her breath, without paying much thought into what she was saying or what was heard. "…You've never called me by my name… Not even once."

Unexpectedly, the corner of Sesshomaru's lips rose into a smirk at the girl's statement. From those simple words, the daiyoukai knew he was not the only one at the receiving end of frustration.

"Hn." Sesshomaru took a step towards the raven-haired girl and brushed his palm across her rosy cheek before grazing it over her ear and along the length of her neck. When his hand made its way to the nape of her neck, he leaned forward and pulled her against his lips.

Kagome's head spun at the feel of his mouth pressed against hers. Her body desperately called out for her to allow the youkai to continue, but she knew she couldn't let herself be fooled into letting the unanswered, smoldering question within her go. As he pulled away temporarily with the purpose of deepening the kiss, Kagome gasped for air and forced herself to untangle from the embrace.

"No… Tell me why first," she pleaded between breaths. "Tell me why you kiss me, yet you haven't even said my name once…" Kagome shook her head, pressing a half-clenched fist to her forehead.

'_Do you even care for me…?' _she wanted to ask him_. 'Or have I just been completely blind this entire time?'_

"What am I to you…?" Kagome asked as a crease appeared between her eyebrows.

To her surprise, she felt a stinging sensation begin to burn her eyes. Blinking furiously to keep the impending tears at bay, she wondered why and when she had begun to care so much.

But in the end, Sesshomaru never gave her a reply. She saw him glance at her for a short moment, before he turned his attention to something else.

In bleak understanding, Kagome nodded once and attempted a smile. Tucking a lock of her long, midnight hair behind her ear, she prayed desperately that tears wouldn't fall.

'_Well, I guess I should have known,'_ she told herself in reproach.

Kagome gave out a weak laugh, shrugging dejectedly. "I feel so… naïve," she whispered and took a step backwards as something inside her told her to distance herself as far away as possible from him.

'…_It was one-side from the beginning.'_

"I should go," Kagome told the youkai, although his gaze was not on her. She inhaled a long breath. Taking in his image for the last time, Kagome forced a small smile that she knew he would not see, and turned to head back to the village before her tears could betray her.

"Goodbye," she said softly so as not to allow her trembling voice to give her away. Feeling the first warm tear roll down her cheek, she was thankful that her back faced him.

But instead of relief, every step she took away from him felt strangely unbearable.

~ "*" ~

Kagome lay wide awake listening to the chirping crickets and animals of the night, but they offered little comfort. Every so often, the breeze would pick up, making her wooden home creak gently. In hopes of reaching the solace of sleep, she counted the creaks that sounded from the wooden walls, hoping the tedious task would prove to be sleep-inducing. So far she had counted forty-three.

The tree leaves began to rustle again, and a low groan sounded from the corners of her room.

Forty-four.

Kagome sat upright in her futon, letting her raven tendrils tumble around her shoulders. Blinking a couple times, she focused her sapphire eyes on the twinkling night sky outside her window and gave out a quiet sigh.

At this rate, she would be up all night, although it was not because she wasn't physically tired. In fact, it was strange, but she felt exhausted.

Slipping out of her futon, she went to the open window, gazing at the endless black sky. Billions of stars were scattered across its canvas, bringing light to an otherwise dark emptiness.

Much to her agitation, that same face appeared in her mind once again. Those piercing golden-amber eyes, those menacing yet beautiful markings that only a youkai could possess… She could vividly see his indifferent figure before her, but no matter how many times she imagined him in her head, he was always looking anywhere but in her direction.

Why had she ever harbored hope for something she knew was too far out of reach…?

Sighing, Kagome leaned forward, resting her arms on the window's frame as she lowered her gaze from the heavens. She closed her eyes and raised a hand to her forehead to massage her temples. As the familiar feeling of heaviness returned in her throat, Kagome wanted to slap herself.

…Why had she let herself come to this so quickly?

Kagome took in a large gulp of air with her mouth as she lowered her arm back along the frame of the window. Another chilly gust of wind swept forward, caressing her silken locks with their delicate touch. Absently, she allowed her tired eyes to open as the wooden walls creaked for the forty-fifth time that night.

But soon, Kagome found herself frozen in shock as her sight began to focus. Emerging from the shadows of the forest before her was the silhouette of a man as he walked slowly into the moonlight. The moon caught a brief shimmer of silver as it illuminated maroon-colored markings and shining golden eyes. Kagome couldn't find the strength in her to move her body.

Why had he come here?

While she watched him take each step closer to her, an instinctual wave of apprehension coursed through her. But at the same time, she felt an unexplainable tinge of happiness at the back of her mind, though an even greater feeling of confusion promptly washed over it.

As Kagome opened her mouth to speak, she found herself incapable of doing so. Her anxious eyes followed the youkai's every move, unsure of what to expect.

When he had closed the distance between them, immediately, Sesshomaru reached forward through the wooden frame and pulled Kagome against his chest, eliciting a small gasp from the unsuspecting girl. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent yet again. The faint smell of earth and jasmine entwined… Sesshomaru released another quiet breath.

At first, Kagome's body stiffened in his embrace, but eventually, she relaxed in his hold, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips closer to his warmth.

"You asked to know what you were to this Sesshomaru," he whispered into her hair after a moment. Kagome remained silent, though she opened her eyes as she listened to his soothing, baritone voice.

When Sesshomaru continued, his arm tightened around her gently.

"You see things through different eyes," he told her softly. He listened to Kagome's soft breathing against his body and paused. "And though I find no reason, you seem to care for this Sesshomaru…"

Kagome's lips parted as he continued, taking in all he was saying without a spoken word.

"Yet," the silver-haired demon said, his words trailing into silence, "you give me peace…"

To her dismay, she felt Sesshomaru pull away slightly, enough to look her in the eyes. Capturing blue with gold, Sesshomaru would not allow her to look away.

"So…" he concluded as he touched the side of her face hesitantly, "allow this Sesshomaru to remain by your side…"

Bending forward, the daiyoukai seized her parted lips. Kagome moaned faintly as she felt a shiver run down her spine, though she admitted, the odd sensation was not unpleasant. Her sapphire eyes clouded as they fluttered closed, feeling nothing but pure contentment as she willingly allowed it to conquer her entire being.

As her hands found their way to his chest, Sesshomaru half-opened his eyes, gazing at the raven-haired girl as she leaned against him.

"Kagome…"

~ "*" ~

_Next time! _: "Conflicted"


	14. Conflicted

_Conflicted_

The hollow bamboo stalk disappeared within the wooden basin, creating a parade of air bubbles in its wake. It returned full of sloshing water, only to empty its contents in trickles over an array of jasmine leaves, forming glass beads of water behind it. While each drop fell, the leaves and fragrant white flowers sparkled like jewels.

After repeating this routine multiple times, the water soon depleted. Placing the hollow bamboo stalk on her home's entrance ledge, Kagome took the empty basin in plans to refill it.

The walk to the river covered the entire span of the village from their home. The number of homes thinned to none as she journeyed further from the village. When she arrived at the river, Kagome caught a glimpse of a woman drawing water from under the wooden bridge.

True, she knew she could easily use the water here, but she enjoyed the serene walk to the falls, especially when she had not much else to do.

As Kagome began on her way down the dirt path, she inhaled softly and smiled, listening to the gentle murmur of the stream. The young green leaves of the trees, the shine of the flowing water, even the wooden bridge from earlier… It was as if the sun seemed to glow favorably upon everything, from the rushing stream to the smallest pebble. Sighing, she closed her eyes lightly as she soaked in the sun's comforting warmth.

Everything seemed so beautiful – even more so today. All the colors seemed so much more vivid; vibrant. And perhaps that had something to do with a certain golden-eyed youkai. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, Kagome touched her lips lightly.

That was the second time he had kissed her.

Eyes widening in realization, she shook her head indignantly. It felt almost embarrassing to feel so flustered about something that must seem like such a simple gesture to Sesshomaru…

But yet, whenever he did such "simple gestures" Kagome couldn't help but feel that way. Her mind almost became completely void of thoughts, all except for the man who stood before her... And it was ironic, but the feel of his warm breath sent chills down her body, and not only that, but the way he looked at her before their lips met…

Last night, she remembered finding herself at a loss for words, as if her ability to speak had been paralyzed. Even when Sesshomaru had made his request of her…

But it had surprised her. Kagome hadn't expected those words to come from his mouth, nor had she believed they ever would. She thought that if the issue were to ever arise, she would be the one asking him to stay… Not him.

But for her, his earlier silence had been enough, and Kagome knew then she could never ask him to stay. It wasn't her place...

So when she had decided to walk away from him that afternoon, she knew in her heart that would be the end of it all. Or at least she had thought it so. After all, how could someone like him ever take an interest in such a childish, human girl like her?

But it was the thought of never seeing him again… It was a difficult feeling to describe.

Was she sad that she would lose someone she felt herself becoming increasingly attached to? Or was it just that she had pointlessly hoped for the guarded daiyoukai to hold the slightest bit of affection for her…? Either way, Kagome knew for certain that she felt inexplicably happy that for now, their paths would not be separate.

As the tumbling vision of the falls came into sight, the blue-eyed girl breathed in the fresh scent of the cool, moisture-rich air. Walking to the edge of the large pool of water where the pond and the stream met, Kagome set down the wooden basin.

Lowering herself on her knees, the girl looked around momentarily before taking a brief, yet peaceful second to sigh, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, Kagome blinked a couple of time before leaning over the land's edge, peering at her reflection in the glassy waters. She slowly dipped in her fingers, right where the image of herself began, letting the natural current pull waving trails behind it.

But as the glassy vision of herself distorted beyond recognition, Kagome couldn't help but see _his_ face yet again in her mind.

…Sesshomaru's face as he made his request… As he captivated her gaze and spoke to her in the deep, enchanting voice that seemed to echo in her mind so strongly.

Lazily, a dusty pink cherry blossom floated towards Kagome's spot at the bank. Spotting it, she reached out her hand as it traveled near and scooped it up gently. Holding the single, silken flower in her hands, Kagome's bright blue-eyes softened.

"…I…" she began hesitantly, "want you to stay with me as well…"

Eyes fixed fondly on the delicate blossom, Kagome's lips parted as she remembered the warmth of his embrace…

The pink flower shifted in her hands a little before the wind fully swept the sakura blossom into the air. The abrupt movement elicited a small gasp from the raven-haired girl, her eyes subsequently trailing after the flower's airborne path as it flew from her. Turning her head, Kagome pushed back a few ebony tendrils from her face while the gust of wind continued to sweep her from behind. But when the wisps of hair were brushed away from her eyes, she stilled, taken aback by what her sight revealed.

Standing in the way of the sakura blossom's path, the daiyoukai with the snow-white haori watched as the flower floated towards him, seemingly uninterested. Reaching out his hand dispassionately, he caught it in the air with ease before glancing at the five-petaled blossom in his palm now.

"Sesshomaru-sa–" Kagome began before realizing her blunder. Quickly cutting her voice short, she felt the treacherous blush return to her cheeks. In apprehension of how he might respond, she nervously hoped the daiyoukai did not hear the last bit. Mentally shaking her head to dispel her worries, Kagome stood to greet him more properly.

Looking at her with unreadable amber-gold eyes, Sesshomaru began to walk towards the girl in what seemed to be a deliberately leisured pace. Still frozen to her spot, Kagome felt her heartbeat speed with each step he took closer to her. Finally, when he had reached her, the inuyoukai raised his hand slowly. Then tucking the pink sakura blossom carefully behind her ear, he let his hand linger for a moment, gently trailing the side of his palm along the lines of her smooth hair.

Surprised by the unexpected yet intimate action, Kagome's sapphire eyes widened slightly, feeling her heart skip a beat. But before allowing herself to become too flustered, she touched his maroon-marked arm lightly, attempting to offhandedly avert any further contact.

"Ah–" the smiling, yet anxious girl began with a shaky voice, hurriedly thinking of what she might say. "What brings you here?" Kagome asked, knowingly excluding his name in an effort to use it as little as possible. She still could not bring herself to only say 'Sesshomaru' without feeling a strange sense of embarrassment… At least the daiyoukai didn't seem to take notice of her uneasiness – she hoped at any rate.

Turning her head as she tried to pick up the water basin as coolly as she could handle, Kagome failed to see the small upturn in the corner of Sesshomaru's lip. And even if she had been looking, there was a sound chance that she would have still missed the diminutive gesture.

"What do you think…?" the entrancing demon asked her in response, his voice low and close to a whisper. Slowly, he took hold of her chin with gentle force, deterring her from any more evasive tasks and returned her gaze to him.

"Ah-" Kagome stuttered, shocked by his directness. Swallowing nervously, her cheeks flushed to a light shade of pink. But before long, the feeling of discomfited anticipation transformed itself into indignant frustration. He must know exactly what he was doing to her, Kagome thought heatedly.

She couldn't put her finger exactly on how she felt about these feelings the daiyoukai invoked in her, but all Kagome knew was that she didn't like the spirals of confusion it sent her through.

With a surprised blink, Kagome saw Sesshomaru begin to make a move forward, leaning in towards her open lips. His eyes were half-closed as if he had already expected she desired the kiss as well.

But to Sesshomaru's unspoken irritation, Kagome pulled away quickly before he could come any closer. She felt heat rise in her cheeks more fiercely than before and anxiously wondered why it was that Sesshomaru made her react so strongly whenever he did things like this.

Practically stumbling out of his arms, Kagome forced the most natural laugh she could manage. "O-oh, that's right!" she said, though was unable to mask her breathlessness. "I almost forgot why I came."

Hastily picking up the neglected wooden basin, she made her way to the water's edge again. Dipping it into the stream, she waited for the basin to fill with water. At this point, her heart beat had almost completely slowed back to an ordinary speed, and her nerves had begun to calm. Finding herself sighing wistfully, Kagome's gaze relaxed.

She had pulled away from Sesshomaru because she was confused… She didn't want her feelings to be so easily influenced by his actions, especially when such gestures were so small and simple to him. But to her, they weren't "small" and "simple" gestures. They were cherished, intimate ways to show affection… They made her feel as light as air; they made her heart race and her mind spin so fast that it was difficult to think rationally…

And maybe it wasn't even true that they were only "small" and "simple" gestures to Sesshomaru. But even so, how could she know if he felt the same as her; felt the same _for_ her? Kagome's eyes lowered as she lifted the full water basin out of the stream.

All this apprehensive doubt…

…Would she never allow herself to take a chance…? What if in the end it only resulted in pushing Sesshomaru away herself…?

Inhaling a cool breath to soothe her mind, Kagome refused to let herself dwell too much on the subject. Raising her eyes towards the waterfall, she watched as water tumbled off each rock ledge and onto the next. It was almost as if there were miniature waterfalls stacked one over the other. As the sun shone on the misty scene, a hazy ribbon of colors flashed across it, its ends disappearing at no particular point.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kagome said quietly, feeling a vague smile return to her lips as she rested the wooden basin on the ground.

Then out of the blue, Kagome felt her body lift from the ground as Sesshomaru swept her up in his strong arms. Gasping, Kagome's blue eyes looked at him frantically. Sesshomaru's gaze now set on hers, the youkai seemed to be amused by her reaction.

"Would you like a clearer view…?" Sesshomaru asked her, his baritone voice sending chills down the girl's spine. But before the confused Kagome could figure out a response, the daiyoukai leapt forward towards the falls, so effortlessly that it seemed as if he were simply gliding through the air.

Subsequently he landed with ease on one of the flat surfaces of rock belonging to the falls. In the midst of the waterfall itself, the clear water surged around Sesshomaru's ankles, unable to push past him. Lowering Kagome to her feet, he allowed her to experience the breathtaking vision on her own, although while keeping his strong hands on her waist in case she lost her balance.

However, feeling the slippery rock beneath her feet, Kagome unconsciously moved forward, pressing her feet between Sesshomaru's steady stance. Clinging to the front of his haori, Kagome looked around in awe.

"It's…" she began, at a loss for sufficient words as she watched the crystal waters rush by them. "It's beautiful…"

With the sounds of the loud waterfall, Kagome barely heard the youkai's response. "Yes," he had said almost quietly, as if he were only talking to himself.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru, looking up at him with a bright smile with the intention of thanking him for showing her this natural splendor. However, she found him looking at her with almost… gentle golden eyes. But even so they were intense, though without any distinct emotion…

Then he leaned forward alluringly, as one of his hands rose to press her head closer to him, while the other relaxed to where his fingertips just barely grazed her hip.

"…Will you say this Sesshomaru's name again," the daiyoukai murmured in her ear, "…Kagome?"

However, to his surprise, the words brought forth a much different reaction than he had anticipated. But then again, he had realized by now that Kagome did not often act as he expected her to.

In her shock, she had jerked back the moment she felt the graze of his lips on her ear, but the abrupt movement only caused her to lose her footing on the moss beneath her feet. Kagome gasped, shutting her eyes tightly as she braced herself against the impending fall.

Knowing it was too late to pull the girl back to safety, but seeing as she would hit the level of rock below them, Sesshomaru swiftly moved with her, forcing them both to plunge forth into the chilly water at the foot of the waterfall.

Gasping for air, Kagome resurfaced, wet hair plastered to her face and throat. Though her feet could reach the floor of the pond, Kagome still had to keep herself afloat in order to breathe comfortably. After quickly catching her breath, she scanned the rippling waters for the daiyoukai, briefly recalling the feel of his strong arm curled around her waist as he plummeted into the pond with her.

What had she done? Kagome could hardly think about the chill of the water; all she wanted was to cover her face in mortification. She didn't even want to begin to imagine what Sesshomaru was thinking at this moment.

_'Kagome, you idiot,'_ the girl said angrily to herself. _'Do you have to ruin every single thing?'_

As she turned around, Kagome found Sesshomaru behind her, having already emerged from the water. Standing in it chest deep, he brushed off a wet strand of silver hair from his cheek, glancing indifferently at the top of his drenched sleeve.

"Oh no… You're…" Kagome said quietly as she glanced over him, "soaked…"

Sesshomaru raised his brow slightly as his eyes turned to her. But when he saw the equally soaked maiden, a muscle tightened in his jaw. Slowly, he began to wade towards Kagome while an unreadable expression passed over his face.

"And whose fault do you believe that is…?" he asked in a deep tone that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. There was a certain glint in his golden eyes as he unhurriedly stalked towards her through the water, that couldn't help but make her feel nervous.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer him, but no words came. Closing it again, she only watched helplessly as Sesshomaru approached her, unsure of what his intentions were.

When he had reached her, the daiyoukai took hold of her before she could think to move away. Alarmed, Kagome placed her arms instinctively on his muscled arms, the need to continue keeping herself afloat now unnecessary.

"…What a troublesome girl…" Sesshomaru stated aloud, as if to himself, and pulled her closer against his body.

He briefly glimpsed at the whimsical curls of raven hair pressed against the sides of her face and neck before he moved to her eyes. Capturing hers in his, Sesshomaru did not allow the girl to leave his gaze, making it impossible for her to dodge him now.

Leaning forward, he tilted his head slightly, holding his mouth over hers in tantalizing proximity. Unable to think about anything clearly, save for the feel of his hot breath intermingled with hers, her mind spun into a muddled haze. As her breathing quickened, Kagome parted her lips unconsciously. Her eyelids seemed to become heavier, making it difficult for her to keep them open as Sesshomaru continued to taunt her.

One hand released her waist, reaching up out of the water to hover over her blushing cheek. They moved forward slightly, as if to touch her, but Sesshomaru paused, refraining from doing so.

"…This Sesshomaru is still waiting," the daiyoukai whispered lowly, though Kagome was still able to hear his baritone voice over the roar of the waterfall.

She lowered her eyes, though Sesshomaru continued to keep himself dangerously near to her. Surprisingly, Kagome already knew what the alluring youkai was referring to. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she raised her gaze to his once more. After their eyes met for a moment in heated tension, Kagome allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

_'…Take a chance,'_ she whispered to herself inwardly.

Her small hands tensing, the blushing girl opened her mouth to speak. "…S–Sesshomaru…" Kagome murmured between hot breaths.

_'There…' _she said to herself in the back of her mind._ 'I said it…'_

With a smirk, Sesshomaru allowed his hand to touch the side of her face, moving his thumb gently across her parted lips. He took a quiet moment to observe the beautiful girl's face before releasing his hold on her, only to guide her hands to his neck, forcing her to cling to him on her own.

Opening her sapphire eyes in confusion, Kagome searched Sesshomaru's face, feeling his hands return to the sides of her body. There was a change in his demeanor that she could not decipher. She didn't see any certain emotion, yet it was an expression that made her heart race.

Then slowly, Sesshomaru moved forward, pressing his lips against her soft ones. Kagome's eyes closed again, reveling in his intimate touch. She felt his hands tighten on her waist as he lingered there for another long moment.

Curious as to what he was thinking, Kagome opened her eyes again. Sesshomaru was looking at her with the same unfamiliar expression in his golden eyes. Then suddenly, he pulled away shortly before pressing against her again, this time, with an open mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt his tongue briefly pass across her lips.

"Sesshomaru…" she managed to whisper before the daiyoukai took the chance to take her open mouth with his.

His tongue entered her sweet cavern, enticing her to join the passionate kiss. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Kagome found herself breathing hard between kisses as he continued to draw forth foreign sensations in her body.

All without taking his lips away from hers, Sesshomaru moved his hands from the small of the girl's back to her thighs, pulling them upwards to wrap them around his waist. Immediately he moved his hands back up towards her body, following the lines of her feminine curves.

Gasping, Kagome found her running her hands along Sesshomaru's neck and face as if they had a mind of their own. Her body felt heated and her heart raced; it seemed nothing could make this breathless feeling disappear.

Still enraptured in the kiss, Kagome hardly took notice as the daiyoukai began to wade towards land.

When Sesshomaru came near enough, he gently laid the blushing girl down on the shore, their bodies still partially submerged in the water. Propping his body up with one arm so as not to hurt her with his full weight, he began to kiss her more gently, letting his free hand trail along the sides of her delicate neck.

Kagome listened to the sounds of their heavy breathing as he gradually softened the kiss. She moved her hands to the plane of his hardened chest, feeling the slow heaving of his body. Sighing, her hands paused as she felt the soft beating of his heart beneath his firm muscles.

Finally pulling away, Sesshomaru watched with hooded eyes as Kagome tried to catch her breath. Eyes still open, he leaned forward again, taking in the enticing scent at her neck as he ran a clawed hand down the opposite side of her throat.

His breathing became heavy again as the tang of jasmine intoxicated his mind. Feeling a surprisingly overwhelming desire to run his tongue along the length of her neck, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw tightly in restraint. Just the thought of her taste…

With husky breaths, his lips brushed across her soft skin, quietly observing as she gave out a shuddering gasp. Feeling the yearning continue to strengthen within him even more than before, the daiyoukai removed his lips reluctantly and lifted himself off of her. Sitting upright beside the winded girl, he inhaled deeply, leaning forward on his knees in contemplative thought.

After Kagome's panting had quieted some, she steadily raised herself from the ground. Sitting, she looked at the back of the silent daiyoukai. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Kagome almost pulled back in surprise as the muscles beneath her fingers jerked slightly, as if he had not expected her to touch him.

"Is everything alright…?" she asked hesitantly, suddenly finding herself wondering if she had done something wrong.

Sesshomaru did not turn to look back at her. Instead, he continued to stare into the distance.

"…It is nothing."

Without a sound, his tongue passed unhurriedly across the inside of his teeth as his eyes continued to glow with burning desire.

~ "*" ~

Sesshomaru found himself awakening to the loud noise of a roaring waterfall. Looking about him, he could spot the starry night sky twinkling through the canopy of leaves above his head.

Rising to his feet, the daiyoukai followed the sounds of the water into a wide clearing, where a sudden fragrance of earth and jasmine assaulted his senses. But it was the sound of gentle splashing that, even beneath the thundering rush of the falls, brought his attention to the moonlit silhouette of a breathtaking female, half-immersed in the shallows of the water.

Sesshomaru found his breaths becoming shallower as he continued to observe the alluring beauty.

Her back was turned to him, still unaware of his presence. Her thin, wet clothing clung intimately to her porcelain skin, leaving little to the imagination. Long tendrils of damp midnight hair fell around her dainty shoulders, outlining her womanly curves.

As she turned, her crystalline blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Then finally catching sight of her unexpected visitor, she looked up at him under long, voluptuous lashes.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted him, smiling as she began to step leisurely towards him through the sloshing water. "Couldn't sleep either, I guess…?"

With no thought but for the unbearable feeling of his body at its limit, he moved before her the instant she stepped onto the bank. His hand reached up to entangle itself in her ebony locks while the other pressed her body flush against his. As she gasped in astonishment by his unexpected assertiveness, Sesshomaru took her mouth none-too-gently with his, his tongue greedily exploring her.

Moaning as the daiyoukai's lips continued to roam over hers, Kagome found herself being harshly lowered to the grass. Sesshomaru continued the erotic movements of his tongue with hers as he reached for the folds of her clothing, pulling lustily at them as he felt his arousal deepen.

Alarmed by his actions, Kagome attempted to draw herself away from the passionate kiss in order to voice her protests. Sesshomaru only continued to kiss her, taking her muffled moans as fuel to his desire.

Hurriedly, he loosened her collar, quickly revealing the soft mounds of flesh beneath. Sesshomaru's mouth lowered to her neck, finally allowing his tongue to taste her. Running his hands roughly over her breasts, they soon trailed languidly down the remainder of her body, passing over her supple waist and down to her hips. Shuddering, Kagome arched her back inadvertently against his hardened body.

Keeping one hand occupied with touching all the curves of Kagome's body, his other busied itself with removing his haori and kimono, giving her a brief moment to somewhat breathe. Then returning his full attention to the girl, he moved his mouth to her sweet lips again.

After a few moments, he opened his amber eyes and ended the kiss, watching her as she panted, breathless from the pleasure he had given her.

Smirking, Sesshomaru took her arms with him, forcing them above her head. Holding her wrists together with his left hand, his right took a breast in its palm and began to massage it gently, at first. Running the pad of his thumb experimentally across the rosy bud, he felt it harden. Looking up, he watched Kagome's expression as her lips parted in pleasure.

To her dismay, Sesshomaru removed his right hand from her body, only to reach for his hardened appendage. Exposing his erection, he leaned forward again to take her vulnerable mouth brusquely, reveling in the noises of her obvious desire.

Before he could give her any time to realize what he was doing, he pulled the end of her yukata upwards over her midsection, giving him full access to her body. Abruptly, he thrust inside of her, moving slowly as he accustomed himself to the tight feel of her.

Shocked by the sudden pain of his penetration, Kagome's eyes shot open while her cry of discomfort was stifled by Sesshomaru's invasive mouth. But after a few minutes of his sensual movements, Kagome timidly began to grind her hips against him.

"…Mm… Sesshomaru…" she groaned breathlessly as he panted above her. Sesshomaru reached his hand again for her breasts, feeling them forcibly.

Not long after, Sesshomaru quickened his pace, and his mind began to go blank except for the sounds of their heated sex and the unexplainably building lust. Pulling out and thrusting back in forcefully, Sesshomaru felt his mouth go agonizingly dry. His breathing became even heavier, as if in intense thirst and need.

"…Kagome…" he growled throatily as his hold on her wrists tightened. His sharp claws pressed dangerously firm against her exposed skin. Thrusting into her faster, he felt more of his body's desires begin to rise.

"Ah–" Kagome groaned between gasps for air, "Sesshomaru, you're… you're hurting me…"

Her mouth widened in pain as she felt a warm substance run down the length of her forearm. With lustful eyes, Sesshomaru looked up at her wrists, feeling his thirst driven to the edge at the sight of crimson red…

Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened suddenly as the vision instantly disappeared. He was breathing hard, and as he reached up to his forehead, he felt the presence of small beads of sweat.

Gradually recognizing reality, he ran a hand through his silver bangs back to the crown of his head. His breathing calmed, and his heart eventually slowed back to its normal speed. Letting his eyes close again, Sesshomaru exhaled through gritted teeth.

_'…Damn it…'_

~ "*" ~

Sesshomaru's quite the voyeur, isn't he? :P

_Next time!_ : "Lust Behind Golden Eyes"


	15. Lust Behind Golden Eyes

I'd like to give a much deserved and appreciative thank you to all your lovely reviews. ^^ I really love to hear what all you readers' opinions, and I am glad the story is being recieved well so far. So thank you!

And thank you, as always, to my dear PickledPlum. (:

-DT

~ "*" ~

"Ah, the delicate aroma of jasmine," the laidback youkai commented musingly as the shoji door slid open, allowing a stream of sunlight to pour forth into the room. He continued to fan the fire as he heated a dark auburn teakettle above its flames. Looking over at his nephew with a toothy grin, he continued nonchalantly, "So, how are things with you and the human?"

Shutting the door behind him, Sesshomaru gave a careless glance to the innocently smiling Kou, indicating his unspoken displeasure. Then at that moment he found himself pausing, realizing he had half-expected Myoga to make his appearance by now. But when the miniscule flea-demon delivered no acknowledgement of his presence as he usually did, or any blood-sucking "welcome" bite, more appropriately, Sesshomaru decided to simply drop the matter. After all, it was of no consequence to him. The flea surely had things of his own to attend to, though he could hardly imagine what strange affairs that might concern.

Sesshomaru sauntered towards the back of the small hut, distancing himself as far away from Kou's little fire as possible. Lying down on the smooth wooden planks of the floor, the jaded daiyoukai shaded his eyes with a graceful, maroon-marked limb.

Not failing to notice his nephew's apparent exhaustion, Kou glanced over at the resting dog demon briefly before turning his eyes back to his beloved, crackling fire.

"Couldn't sleep last night?" he asked, putting down the paper fan before adding another small log to the flickering blaze.

"…Hardly," Sesshomaru responded shortly from beneath his palm as his uncle added in a couple more twigs to the growing fire.

"Ah, or perhaps…" the carefree youkai suggested with a contemplative rub of his chin, "was it because you didn't _want_ to sleep…?"

Sesshomaru lifted his arm momentarily to stare at his grinning uncle in disdain.

"Only kidding," Kou chuckled.

With a short breath, Sesshomaru turned away, staring up at the ceiling with quiet attention. After a short moment, he sat upright, blinking as a rush of blood shot through his head at the sudden movement.

Watching Sesshomaru discreetly from the corner of his eye, Kou continued about his business. He seemed more on edge than usual. Something was causing this restless behavior in his typically composed nephew. Seeing Sesshomaru lean forward on his crossed legs as if in deep contemplation, Kou released a winded breath.

"You know, Sesshomaru," he began as he prodded the smoldering fire with a long stick, "as demons, we have three base desires."

Looking up from his palm, the still restless youkai scarcely even wondered where this unexpected speech was stemming from, much less the wish to know.

"For one, there's the urge to kill," Kou continued, opening the lid to the teakettle and peeking inside at its boiling contents. "Two, a strong lust for the pleasures of the flesh."

Watching the inuyoukai remove the teapot from its stand above the waving limbs of the fire, Sesshomaru wondered for a moment if his uncle was preparing to give him unnecessary and certainly unwanted pointers on how to court a female. But to his unvoiced relief, Kou carried on.

"And then there's the third – an unprecedented thirst for blood," he concluded while pouring a portion of the kettle's hot liquid into a porcelain cup. However, he still noticed the slight jerk in Sesshomaru's cheek at the mention of said blood. "…Though I must admit, I believe that I have lost a conscious appetite for the substance, personally. But even so, the need for it still resides somewhere within me."

"Then how do you resist its necessity?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Swirling the cup's liquid contents with a slight motion of his hand, Kou looked up in thought. "Perhaps I've worded it wrong," he said in correction of himself. Nodding, Kou took a different approach. "…All demons desire the taste of blood, more or less, due to our bestial instincts. I'm sure you are familiar with those urges."

"…Hn."

Sesshomaru knew them all too well… He struggled to rebury the visions that abruptly forced themselves upon his consciousness, back into the darker confines of his mind.

"And suffice to say, you've tasted it before," Kou added. "Well, that surge of frenzied power you acquire when doing so is quite the euphoric feeling, is it not?"

This time, Sesshomaru did not respond verbally, or audibly, in his case. He only remained silent as if darkness had clouded his mind just by the mere thought of that empowered sensation.

He went on without his nephew's reply. "Most demons choose to survive off that feeling; it certainly is the easier and more natural way to go about things. There are few others, such as myself, who choose to live otherwise. I will admit the lifestyle is challenging at times, but not life-threatening," Kou explained thoroughly before taking a small sip of his tea. "So in conclusion, the lust for blood is our natural appetite, though some choose to survive off other things."

Blinking, Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. At times such as these, it was difficult to understand his voluble uncle. For one, the reason for which he chose to avoid said "natural appetites" eluded him. And two, he could make little sense of why Kou would speak of such things. It wasn't as if he did not know about the sore subject already.

"…What is it you want to tell this Sesshomaru?" he asked, looking directly into his uncle's golden eyes.

Sighing, Kou set down his tea-filled cup, returning Sesshomaru's intent stare. "I believe you already know what it is I'm trying to say," he replied coolly.

After another tense moment, Sesshomaru averted his eyes, taking forced interest instead in the sand-colored planks beneath him.

"I do not require your lectures," he uttered in a low voice.

Closing his eyes, Kou picked up his cup again and took another sip of the soothing substance, choosing to ignore his nephew's blatant statement. Sesshomaru could be so stubborn, he thought wearily. "Then you should know that those desires will only become more trying with time, and even more so if you attempt to suppress them while leaving your body starved of fulfillment."

Still, Sesshomaru responded with silence. When he had come here to escape the duties of the Western heir, Kou had quickly become accustomed to his nephew's tacit ways. Needless to say, it wasn't as if he welcomed the silence, rather, expected it more often than not and had learned to work around it.

"If you care for the woman, even if only the slightest bit, leave her," Kou told him firmly. "If you do not, suffering, hers as well as yours, will be inevitable."

…Leave her? The thought of it left an unfamiliar yet vexing emptiness at the pit of his stomach. For the first time, he felt as if he could forget his damned existence. It was as if her presence alone lifted the curse of one condemned to burn in hell off his burdened shoulders. And now he was to return to the dismal shadow of an aimless life?

Finally, Sesshomaru raised his amber-gold eyes to the ever-wise Kou.

"It is not that simple," he responded, his gaze unwavering.

Kou shrugged with a resigned sigh, realizing he would not be able to convince his nephew any time soon. Deciding to drop the subject for now, he ended the conversation with a stern warning.

"This will not become any easier for you."

"I am aware of that," Sesshomaru replied simply.

~ "*" ~

"I guess it's bittersweet, if you think about it…" she said with a sigh, picking up a small cluster of white rice with her chopsticks.

"What is, Kagome?" her sister replied with the gentle lift of her brow as she took a sip of her steaming tea.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that everyone's finally healed," she explained after popping the bite of rice into her mouth, "but next week, you already have to be on your way again."

Kikyo paused, her eyes finally softening in understanding. Placing the cup down on the low wooden table, she looked at Kagome with a wistful smile. She was idly toying with the little grains of rice left in her finished bowl, consciously avoiding her sister's pensive stare.

"Yes, that's true…" Kikyo replied with a quiet breath. "…But once I return, I will have more time on my hands, and then perhaps you and I could spend more time together." Pursing her lips, she hoped her sister would take the suggestion in encouragement.

It would be nice, Kagome thought to herself. For the past week or so, it felt as if she and her sister hardly had the time to see each other. Gone from early morning and throughout the day; Kagome would be lying if she said she didn't miss her at times. But the strange thing was, she didn't believe she missed Kikyo as much as she would have expected herself to…

Of course, by now she'd become used to Kikyo's busy schedule, but that didn't mean she didn't wish to see her sister. But even Kagome could tell; the already subtle ache of their recent distance felt much more subdued than normal.

Was it because of her meeting that mysterious, yet charming Sesshomaru? Kagome could automatically support that theory; after all, she admitted, it was quite the distracting relationship. But as she willed away the rise of a sudden and unfamiliar warmth beginning to envelope her body, a rush of unexpected guilt took its place.

"You must think me to be the worst sister," Kikyo sighed as she finally lowered her gaze, having already interpreted Kagome's silence.

Another pang of guilt penetrated her heart sharply, like the blade of a dagger.

"No, Kikyo, that's not it," Kagome apologetically tried to explain. "It's… It's just that I'm worried about you. About all the non-stop work you've been doing, that is…"

Kikyo smiled again, grateful for her sister's concern for her. "Kagome, you needn't worry about me. I can handle it," she reassured her with a small nod.

After feigning a moment of happy relief, Kagome stood up quickly to pick up the empty dishes. "Alright, but you should get some rest. Just because you can handle it doesn't mean it's good for your own health," she told her with a strained smile as she carried the dishes to the kitchen.

Now out of her sister's sight, Kagome released a tense sigh, setting the dirty bowls on the countertop beside the wooden wash bin, already full of clean water. Standing there for a while, Kagome placed a hand on her head.

'_No, Kikyo, you're not the worst sister,'_ she guiltily thought back on her sibling's painful words. _'…_I _am…'_

Kagome closed her eyes. How could she call Kikyo a bad sister when she herself couldn't even be honest with her? Keeping secrets, going against everything she, as well as Ichirou and the rest of the villagers ever stood for? Sneaking around their backs as if she hadn't even thought once how it might affect them, especially those she loved…

How could she do this now…?

"_Allow this Sesshomaru to remain by your side…"_

Covering her face, she shut her eyes even tighter at the echo of his deep voice.

'_I want to…' _Kagome whispered in her mind, but shook her head.

And what if in the end it cost her those dearest to her? Their trust? …Their love? Would they leave her behind in their stinging disapproval?

"_Remember…"_

Kagome's crystalline sapphire eyes opened slowly at the memory.

'"_Remember…"'_ she thought to herself. It was as if the word was haunting her. As if it told her that she had made a promise to him that she had to keep. But the lines were becoming blurry; she couldn't think straight.

Sighing, Kagome took the dishes and wash basin and headed for the back door. Sliding it open with her shoulder against its wooden frame, she laid the items in the grass. With swiftness she had gained over time with much of the routine practice, Kagome washed all the bowls and plates, placing them gently on the green blades of grass.

Looking up at the darkening night sky, she picked up the dirty bucket of water and emptied its contents at the nearby edge of the forest. Returning, she bent down, beginning to gather all the dishes into the empty basin.

"What ails you…?" a low voice spoke suddenly from behind her.

Kagome turned, her heart skipping a beat in surprise. Glad she hadn't dropped the fragile dishware, she placed them on the ground.

'_What perfect timing…'_ Kagome thought ironically to herself. But soon the joking feeling disappeared as she remembered what indeed "ailed" her.

Holding her head briefly, Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's warm golden eyes. They only stared fixedly at her, impossible to read.

"Sesshomaru… Will you sit with me for a moment?" Kagome asked, neither smiling nor frowning. She lowered herself to the grass, Sesshomaru soon doing the same.

After a long, pregnant silence, Kagome finally spoke up.

"How long can we keep this a secret…?" she asked quietly, staring down at the grass. Her voice was one filled with pain, and full of anxiety and worry. Sesshomaru picked up on it easily, but for the time being, kept silent.

When there was no response, Kagome held her left hand with her right, tightening and loosening the grip in a fluctuating pattern.

"How can I lie to them…? I… I don't know…" Kagome said nervously, as if she could barely bring her thoughts together. "…I can't – I shouldn't…"

Then out of nowhere, Kagome felt her body being pushed against the soft grass beneath her. Strong hands pressed her arms firmly against the ground, keeping her from escaping. Then before she could make sense of the situation, she felt Sesshomaru's hot lips begin to roam hers roughly, almost as if seeking for her reciprocation.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, finding Sesshomaru watching her every move as he stole the kiss from her soft, innocent lips. His amber-gold orbs locked onto hers intently, and at that moment, Kagome felt her eyes begin to sting.

As if their intimacy allowed her a brief insight past Sesshomaru's impenetrable barriers, Kagome finally began to understand. The wanton passion she felt through this vigorous kiss… It was almost like… like pain.

_His_ pain…

Whether it was revealed to her knowingly or indiscreetly, Kagome wasn't certain, but either way, it allowed her to realize something she could have very well failed to see.

Sesshomaru… He was someone she held dear as well. All the thoughts she had been thinking of Kikyo, Ichirou, and all the rest out of fear of losing them…

"_You don't have to… to be alone."_

…That was what she had told him, wasn't it? And all this time, she had never even thought once about what Sesshomaru would think if she were to go back on the words she had so believed in. Kagome clenched her hands into tight fists.

She didn't want to lose him either…

She was grateful to him, in awe of him, flustered by him, and above all else… she cared for him. Kagome wished there was something she could do to prove those feelings she had harbored for him. And through that, she hoped that maybe then… Then the pain she had felt radiating from him through his fiery touch would subside…

Anything… anything but to see or feel that pain coming from him ever again… Kagome felt her heart clench glaringly tight.

"I…" she whispered between his fervent kisses as a hot tear escaped her eye, "…I'm sorry…"

After hearing Kagome's breathless apology, Sesshomaru did not ask her what exactly she was apologizing for; the only indication that he had heard her words was a fleeting, yet present pause before he continued the ardent seizure of her pliant mouth.

Releasing her arms, he moved one hand along the curve of her waist, allowing Kagome to reach up to touch the smooth length of his neck. She shuddered as she felt his hand trail down to her hip. Their bodies were pressed close together with only their clothes to separate them, and soon Kagome found herself giving out a small whimper, feeling every small movement of his body.

Sesshomaru's hand tensed, hearing the quiet moan come from her plush lips. Then with a gruff noise, the daiyoukai scooped the girl up in his arms, carrying her to the confines of the woods. With only a brief sound of discomfort from her, he hastily laid her down in the grass and continued to kiss every inch of Kagome's porcelain skin visible, running his hands over her greedily in the process. His lips brushed against her delicate throat, taking in the sweet aroma of jasmine. In return, her inexperienced hands gripped his head loosely, tangling her fingers in his long, silver mane.

Panting, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, watching as Kagome's eyelids fluttered with what he knew was pleasure. But in the back of his mind, he could hear his uncle's words ringing tauntingly at him with a low din. Then shoving the thought away quickly, Sesshomaru leaned upward to her lips again. Kissing her almost violently, he reached up with one hand to hold her chin steady, allowing him full access to her hot mouth.

Kagome moaned again, feeling a strange fire ignite within her. Her hands dragged along his silver tresses down to the hard planes of his chest before pulling up again to hold on to his broad shoulders.

The sound of her moan starting to drive the demon over the edge, Sesshomaru gripped his hand tighter on Kagome's small jaw.

Then with a sudden gasp, Kagome pulled away, finding her hands holding onto his in reflex. Slowly, she let go of his wrist, only to begin to reach up toward her lip with a shaky hand. Drawing back himself, Sesshomaru felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw the source of her reaction.

Seeing Kagome's finger near to touching the crimson substance upon her lower lip, Sesshomaru stopped her, seizing her wrist with a forceful hand. As he stared absorbedly at the bead of blood that had appeared on her parted and panting lips, the demon's breathing slowed. Feeling his eyes starting to burn with the transitioning shade of red, he shut his eyes tightly, willing the gold to return.

But he could still smell the sweet scent of the thick liquid permeate the air, throwing his body into astonishing agony and desire…

Perplexed, Kagome could only lay there quietly as she looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. They were the same eyes she had seen the day before; intense and focused… like he was–

"–_Kagome…!_" a voice shouted from the direction of Kagome's home. "_…Kagome, where are you?_"

Kagome's eyes widened frantically, immediately struggling out from under Sesshomaru's body. Wiping her nicked lip hurriedly, she began to run in the direction of Kikyo's voice.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry – I have to go!" she said to him in a hushed voice over her shoulder. Gathering up the skirt of her yukata, Kagome ran a little faster.

Still having not moved far from the position Kagome had left him in, he listened as her sister asked her in relief and frustration where she had been, for which Kagome replied that she had merely thought she had "seen something".

After a few more moments of explanation, the miko led the girl inside, but not before a suspicious skimming of the forest's darkened front.

At length, Sesshomaru sat up, leaning his suddenly aching head in his hand.

What had he been doing…? Had he completely forgotten his uncle's words of warning? And even then, didn't he know better besides? He knew he was already on edge from the tantalizing dream the night before, and to only escalate his desires by fueling its passion… And the blatant consequence of such reckless abandon…

Her blood.

And what's worse, the demon hadn't even flinched at the sight of it. Not in worry, nor surprise.

Remembering the scent of the metallic crimson, he recalled the way he had leaned forward instinctively, stopping her hand from wasting the precious substance…

…Just what had he planned on doing…?

~ "*" ~

Wah, so many thoughts and memories… I'm having a sensory overload!

_Next time!_ : "The Truth"


	16. The Truth

Sorry if it's taken a little longer to update than usual… The Alaska trip bumped back the chapter a little. Nonetheless, please enjoy! And again, thanks, Pickled! You are as wonderful as ever.

~ "*" ~

"Honestly, that bird doesn't know left from right," the flea-like being ranted as he hopped his way over to the awaiting inuyoukai. He sat down on the wood floor, crossing his arms and legs as he contemplated his hitched ride home.

After making himself comfortable, the flea-demon veered off onto another matter. "Well, I did not realize how difficult it would be," he mused with an affirming nod. "After all, I had to hide until nightfall. And not only that, it took all I had to resist even one single bite."

Kou chuckled, pouring himself another cup of piping hot tea. "But you did well, my friend."

Myoga feigned humility at the daiyoukai's compliment, but the proud glow underneath was still evident. He leaped onto the dog-demon's shoulder.

"So, shall we be on our way then, Kou-sama?"

Setting the cup down, the dog demon moved to stand.

"Yes, I believe it is time."

~ "*" ~

The same morning, Kagome ventured to the falls once again to refill the wooden basin, as had become a regular practice of hers. When she arrived at the village again, she busied herself with caring for the jasmine vines at the front of their home as well as with the weekly cleaning of their wooden floors.

Having finished these tasks with an exhausted yet satisfied sigh, Kagome carried the basin and soiled rag to the stretch of grass behind their home, rinsing and wringing the rough cloth. It was a familiar routine, and merely another typical day.

But the entire morning, Kagome could not help but feel restless.

Her mind would not cease the endless replay of the scene from the night before. That focused look in his eyes, the way his lips parted as he gave out low, shallow breaths…

Kagome couldn't help but think that when he had inadvertently drawn her blood, something had changed in him. It was strange. He had stilled, as if struggling with an inner turmoil within himself… And it was not only this that troubled her. As he lay on top of her, she had remembered seeing something. Something that glinted in the little moonlight that was able to enter into the forest's confines…

The image of his panting mouth appeared in her mind. She could still remember it perfectly… Beneath the curve of his perfectly shaped lip, she had undeniably seen them. They seemed to beckon to her eerily though the darkness with their sheen of white. Kagome knew what they were; they couldn't be anything but. There was no mistaking their sharp angle and air of lethality.

They were his fangs.

Suddenly, Kagome gave a start, looking up with a quickened heartbeat. Scanning the edge of the woods, she hastily dumped the water out of the wooden bin. Setting it on the ground, she tossed in the rag of coarse fabric.

After a moment, her heart began to calm, believing the mysterious noise was Sesshomaru's doing. Kagome wanted to laugh. Honestly, how long would it be until she was no longer startled by him? At some point, she would eventually become used to his surprising entrances.

Making her way to the forest's boundary, Kagome passed through its first set of towering trees. To her anticipation, as well as relief, she caught sight of the beautiful gleam of silver not far from her. But the instant her eyes glimpsed the silvery shine, the brief vision vanished, leaving the girl confused and taken aback by its sudden disappearance.

It had to be him, there was no doubting it. Glancing around her surroundings, she waited for Sesshomaru to make his appearance, though why it was taking so long surpassed her. After a while of unfulfilled expectation, Kagome sighed, and with a confused look upon her brow, began to head back in the direction of her home.

'_Am I seeing thing…?'_ she thought, conflicted. _'…I could have sworn it was him…'_

However, she was only able to procure a few steps before she felt a strong hand press against her mouth without warning, keeping her from taking another step forward.

"Mm–!" was all Kagome was able to mumble beneath her assailant's firm hand. Her eyes were widened in fear; she tugged futilely at the hand, hoping to escape its threatening hold. But it was not long before she found her hands stilling, and not because of the action's tiring futility.

As she thrashed vigorously against his hold, Kagome had glimpsed the same sheen of silver hair she had seen earlier. Her initial thought was 'Sesshomaru', yet somehow, this seemed different…

Renewing her struggle, she managed to turn her head to face her captor. Yet as she gazed into the face of said captor, Kagome realized he was not who she had been hoping to see. Amber-gold eyes look at her in what seemed like curiosity, but at this startling instant in time, Kagome hardly noticed.

All she knew was that she did not know this man. That and the fact that he possessed the markings of a youkai, as well as an undeniable resemblance to Sesshomaru...

"Please, my dear! Try not to make so much noise!" he implored her in a hushed tone. The youkai gave her a reassuring smile as he cautiously removed his hand from her mouth. Kagome staggered away from him with a gasp, holding her chest to calm her breathless state. Raising an open hand to inspire her restraint, the silver-haired youkai held a finger to his lips as a reminder.

"I apologize. This must have made for a terribly rude first impression," he stated in a strangely amused voice.

Kagome blinked in confusion, still wary of the stranger.

"My name is Kou," Kou introduced himself to the girl with a warm smile.

"Ouch–!" Kagome started suddenly, slapping a hand to her neck. Looking down at her palm, her eyebrows scrunched in astonishment at the sight of a miniature being with a sharp mouth, which she suspected was the source of the biting feeling at her throat. The flea-like creature wobbled around for a moment, dizzied by the prior smack.

"And I am Myoga," he finally said in a nasally voice after giving his head a good rub. "At your service."

"I suspect you know my brother's son, correct?" Kou said subsequently, allowing little time for Kagome to collect her spinning thoughts, what with meeting two very unexpected and strange visitors, one of which who actually… bit her.

But upon hearing Kou's question, the truth began to dawn on her, albeit slowly. The uncanny resemblance – silver hair, golden eyes, tall build, and flawless skin… It could hardly be called a coincidence.

"You're Sesshomaru's uncle…?" Kagome asked incredulously, having not expected to meet the daiyoukai's relative. From their earlier conversation, it seemed to her that it was as if Sesshomaru was quite distant from family relations…

"I am," he answered, but not before stealing a quiet glance towards either peripheral. "But allow us to go someplace else. We will speak then."

Kou walked over to the girl, motioning her to meet him halfway. Then to her surprise, he turned slightly and crouched down.

"Climb on," he told her. "I will take you there."

Kagome's eyes widened. With reddened cheeks, she scratched her chin nervously. "You… you mean on… your back…?"

"Yes, but quickly now," Kou replied.

At that moment, she felt a sense of worry pass over her. She hardly knew this man… After all, he was virtually a stranger. But for some odd reason, Kagome felt at the bottom of her heart that she could trust him. His manner of speaking – from the little she had heard from him at least – was kind, and warm. And even with the few words Sesshomaru had provided her with, it sounded as if he himself respected this man.

And not only that, but Kagome herself wished to speak with this man. Perhaps if she did, she could learn a little more about the Sesshomaru that kept himself so distant.

With a deep breath, Kagome approached the demon, the majority of her concerns dissipated. However, she still felt embarrassed about the oddness of the situation. She knew the fabric of her yukata would be too restraining for her to efficiently cling onto the youkai's back.

With a flustered cough, Kagome timidly hiked the skirt of her yukata up a little, thankful that Kou was not turned around to see her do so. Biting her bottom lip, she finally climbed onto his back, and with a gasp, Kou carried her off.

She held onto his shoulders tighter, putting her head down to shield herself from the strong blast of wind. Her heart was racing, unsettled by the youkai's uncanny speed.

Hoping to get her mind off this unusual form of travel, Kagome finally opened her mouth to speak, still keeping her head down, unwilling to take a peek at the bizarre way the trees zipped past them in a blur.

"Ah… If you don't mind me asking…" she began. "Why was it that we had to leave so soon…?"

Kou chuckled. "For the reason of my nephew simply being too protective."

Kagome blinked as she considered the thought.

"I believe he's always been like that. From a very young age," Kou added. "You might not believe it, but he'd make quite the scene." He chuckled again in reminiscence.

Kou bounded off a fallen tree trunk, speeding off again at their regular pace.

"But I digress," he continued. "In the end, what I am trying to say is that he would not appreciate me talking with you."

Kagome pressed her lips together lightly.

Noticing her silence, Kou gave out a hearty laugh. "There's no need for worry, my dear." He turned a little to look at her bowed head from the corner of his eye. "I'm not_ that_ frightening, am I?"

Blushing, Kagome's head shot up. "I didn't mean–!"

"We're here," Kou chimed with a smile, giving the flustered girl no need to continue the unnecessary apology.

As the youkai slowed to a stop, Kagome found herself gaping at the breathtaking scene that awaited them. Smoothly sliding off his back, she approached the edge of the cliff, looking down at the water's glistening beauty.

The corner of Kou's lip lifted. She had probably never seen the ocean before, he mused to himself.

After a moment, Kagome turned from the glimmering scene only to find Kou approaching a modest wooden hut. She had not even noticed it being there. After a quick glance back at the shimmering water, she followed Kou to the hut's entrance. He stopped by the now open door, allowing the girl to enter first.

When she did, Kagome caught sight of a small, yet smoldering fire at the near front of the small home. An auburn teakettle dangled over its flames, accompanied by hardened clay cups by the fireside. Also sitting by the fire were a couple traditional cushions with a clean, yet intricate pattern of thread adorning its dark blue fabric. A few feet back, an elevated wooden floor completed the ground of the hut. Two neatly-made futons lay on the wood-planked floor, lining opposite sides of the room.

It was a cozy living space, Kagome thought. But despite its small size, she found she took a quick liking to the place. It had a pleasant feel to it.

"Please, have a seat," Kou offered as he moved forward himself, sitting on one of the square pillows. With another look around the room, Kagome sat down beside Kou, placing her hands neatly on her lap while she watched her host pour a steaming stream of liquid into a cup.

"Tea?" he offered, holding up the filled cup with an almost blissful smile. Kagome took the cup gratefully, returning the smile with one of her own.

Taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid, Kagome observed Sesshomaru's uncle from the corner of her eye. He was dressed with the customary hakama and yukata, though the lapels were rather loose-fitting and seemed to drape lazily over his shoulders. The fabric was a gray color, with simple, angular shapes on the sleeves and shoulders. His long silver hair was pulled back with a small hair tie, and a smooth, blue marking adorned both cheekbones. On either side of his almost aristocratic nose, there were two, sparkling golden eyes.

Despite the similarities between Sesshomaru and Kou, Kagome could not help but notice their glaring differences.

Sesshomaru was taciturn the majority of the time, while Kou on the other hand was quite the opposite. He seemed warm and friendly, and even welcome to talking. Sesshomaru held a well-kept façade of indifference, but Kou did not seem adverse to display the kind smiles she had already seen so many times today.

Returning her full attention to the youkai before her, Kagome let the thought rest.

"Kou-san–" she began, but before she could even finish her sentence, the youkai stopped her.

"Please, Kou will do," he chuckled, taking a sip of his tea. Kagome could not help but feel a rush of nostalgia hit her at his request. Looking up in thought, he added, "Which reminds me; I regret to say that I have not learned your name yet."

"Ah! My name is Kagome," she replied, realizing she had forgotten to introduce herself to her kind host.

"'Kagome'," he repeated, rubbing his chin lightly as if appreciating the beauty of the uncommon name. "In any case," Kou continued, "what was it you wanted to say, Kagome?"

Kagome scratched her cheek. "Well, I was only wondering… Why _did _you bring me here?"

"Well, to speak with the one who Sesshomaru has been spending so much time with, of course," Kou stated with a smile as he took another sip of his tea.

Myoga, who had been silent for the entire conversation sitting on Kou's shoulder, finally spoke up. "Yes, after all, he tells us little to nothing about you," he piped in with a nod.

Kagome shook her head with a laugh. "I guess I can't say I'm surprised."

Giving out a low chuckle, Kou looked at her with shining eyes. He paused for a moment, as if in thought.

"…I never would have guessed that he would take a liking to someone like you," he stated, tilting his head as he continued to look on at her. Kagome twitched slightly, unsure if such a statement was meant as a compliment or an insult. Then Kou shrugged compliantly. "Though as I've observed, one always seeks to fill a void."

"Again, such wise words, Kou-sama!" Myoga chirped with an impressed nod.

Adding in another piece of wood to the dwindling fire, Kou exhaled a winded breath of air. "Myoga-kun, you spoil me too much with compliments," he said cheerfully with another thoughtful chuckle, almost as if shamelessly contradicting his words to the flea-demon.

"But they are much deserved, might I add!"

Kagome watched the strange and almost narcissistic exchange in awed silence. She had never seen two demons conversing with each other before. The nature of their conversation intrigued and astounded her... It was unlike anything she had ever imagined. Not that she imagined this sort of thing on a regular basis.

But, as she continued to watch on in fascinated silence, Kagome found herself beginning to believe that perhaps the things they thought they knew about demons were completely mistaken…

Kou sighed at last, turning his eyes back to Kagome. "But yes, in all seriousness, there _is_ a reason why I've brought you here."

Perking up slightly at his words, the girl looked at him in curiosity. Sesshomaru's uncle subsequently chuckled.

"You needn't look so alarmed," he told her with a reassuring smile. However, the smile soon faded, replaced by a subtle pressing of his lips as he thought better of his words. "But yet again…"

Placing his unfinished cup on the floor, Kou leaned forward on his knee, looking into Kagome's sapphire-blue eyes with sudden seriousness.

"Tell me, Kagome," he began solemnly, with such a noticeable contrast to his earlier demeanor that it caused Kagome to stiffen with unease. Kou paused, seeming to notice her discomfort. Nevertheless, he still continued, even more stern than earlier, and proceeded to ask her the question that would soon send her heart and thoughts into a flurry…

"Do you know what it truly means to love a demon?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen in shock. But quickly shaking her head, she laughed forcedly, hoping to hide her blatant disclosure in vain.

"…'Love'?" Kagome asked as coolly as she could manage, however the nervousness she could still hear in her own voice surprised her. Nevertheless, she persisted. "No, I think you're mistaken… I… We're not–"

"If it's not love, than what do you suggest it might be?" Kou asked curiously, canting his head as he awaited her answer. But after a while, Kagome only pressed her lips together and looked down at the still steaming cup of tea in silence.

Kou paused as he processed her faint reaction. Then he asked her, "Do you care for him?" Despite his asking, the question nonetheless sounded as if he already knew the answer. And from merely observing the way she spoke his nephew's name, Kou believed she did.

Slowly, Kagome's glistening blue eyes rose to his. A light blush formed on her cheeks. "Well, I… How…how could I not…?"

Kou rubbed his chin in consideration, closing his eyes with another low sigh. "Well, I would expect no less from a woman," he stated. "After all, fully exploring another's body is an intimate process in all aspects."

Kagome's eyes widened, her face flushing red. "Wh…_what_?"she practically choked out.

Kou chuckled merrily. "Oh, no need to be shy," he assured her with a couple waves of his hand. "In the end, it is only natural."

Her cheeks reddened impossibly more. She attempted to voice words of refutation, but as she was still terribly shocked by his implication, only incoherent stutters came forth. Kagome could only manage to shake her head a little.

Kou furrowed his brow, squinting his eyes at the blushing girl before pulling back in awestruck realization. "You mean to say that Sesshomaru has not touched you…?"

Kagome looked off awkwardly, urging the blush to subside. Yes, he had "touched" her before, she thought, but not in _that _sort of way…

"My, my… What a surprise…" Kou mused aloud with a thoughtful touch of his chin.

Glad the blush was finally beginning to vanish, Kagome sighed, relieved that the misunderstanding had been cleared.

Finally, after a moment of careful consideration, Kou opened his eyes to look at the blue-eyed human. She blinked a couple of times at him, as if unsure of what he would say next.

"Kagome," Kou began after a pause. "There is… a great difference between humans and demons. Though, I'm sure you must already know that much."

Kagome looked down at her tea, fingering its rounded lip.

"…Yes."

She looked up at Sesshomaru's uncle, but what she saw surprised her. His golden eyes were watching her intently, as if he were looking straight through her for an unspoken answer. They didn't seem like the same bright eyes full of cheerfulness that she had seen earlier. Instead, they looked determined, and uncomfortably calculating.

Then, the youkai leaned forward, much to Kagome's alarm. She stiffened.

"Then you must know," he continued, a hint of certain forlornness seeming to have lowered upon his pristine features, "that simply what you feel for him will not satisfy a demon."

If he could have helped it, he would have rather refrained from telling the human all this. But the candid truth was necessary, for the situation was precarious; not only for her, but for Sesshomaru as well. He could not force her decision; he could only warn her.

Then resuming the beat he had left off on, Kou's eyes locked on Kagome's as his expression became even more solemn than before. "…He will desire your body," he told her bluntly, noting her subtle flinch as he carried on, "but even then, it will not fully satisfy him."

Kagome put her cup down hastily, standing with unease. Setting his cup down as well, Kou followed, raising himself with a grunt of lazy effort.

Kou brushed off a few invisible flecks of dust from his robe. "What humans seem to seek, is love. Am I correct?"

Kagome's mouth opened a little before it shut again in uncertain silence. Nevertheless, Kou moved on, disregarding it as if it was never a question in the first place.

"But unfortunately," he continued forebodingly, "what a demon truly wants is much different."

Suddenly, the image of Sesshomaru's fangs reappeared in Kagome's mind. The way it glistened lethally in the moonlight, hidden partially behind his lips… pulling away as his gaze fell upon the crimson substance on her lip…

Then slowly, Kou reached forward with his hand, touching his fingers to her throat. The muscles in her neck tightened. Her breath caught in her throat, thrown by the surprise of his gesture, but even more so, by the truth it implied…

The shoji door opened with a swift sound of grating wood.

Kagome's eyes flew to the cottage's opened entrance, heart beating uncontrollably, finding a stoic, silver-haired inuyoukai standing in its place. He looked almost indifferently from his uncle to Kagome, then to the hand that was touching her, as if calculating the situation in silent observation.

"Ah, my sweet nephew," Kou welcomed him with an unexpectedly buoyant smile, as if the topic they had discussed prior held no weight whatsoever. He lowered his fingers from Kagome's neck nonchalantly. "I was wondering when you'd step in."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said in a darkly low voice as he turned his gaze back to the human, choosing to ignore his irksome uncle.

The tone in his voice was indecipherable, but nonetheless it made Kagome's heart beat even faster in apprehension. She bit her lip, looking back at Kou. "I'm sorry, but I… think I should go now."

"I know," the youkai chuckled with an understanding nod. "But before you go, I must apologize for burdening you with the weight of it all," he told her softly, all while knowing Sesshomaru could still well hear them. "I assure you; next time, the conversation will not be so somber." Kou gave her a warming smile, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Unlike before, Kagome did not flinch. It was difficult to describe, but what he had said earlier did not seem to her like words that were meant to be threatening. They merely seemed like… a warning.

After making her way to where Sesshomaru was standing, Kagome turned and bowed to Kou. "Thank you for having me," she said, before turning to see that Sesshomaru was already halfway out the door.

Kagome trotted out after him; however, he continued to walk further into the forest, not saying a word to her for a while. Walking directly behind him, she decided to keep quiet for the time being.

Was he angry with her for talking with his uncle? After he had arrived, he had not said a word to Kou the entire time. Was he angry with _him_ for bringing her here? Had he overheard their exchange…? Kagome had asked herself these questions initially, until she thought about the heavy words Kou had given her.

Sesshomaru was a demon. It was the simple truth. But _what_ Kou had told her about that fact…? The question haunted her as she watched his perfect, silver hair sway gently from behind.

Was that the truth as well?

But… how could it be? That would mean Sesshomaru desired to…

"Girl," he said to her, slowing to a stop. Still turned from her, he could not see Kagome's disconcerted frown. Somehow, he had returned to calling her by those generic titles…

"What did Kou say to you…?" Sesshomaru asked, his back still facing her.

Kagome chewed her bottom lip anxiously, praying he would not find out about Kou's warning to her. "Well… he… introduced himself to me," she answered slowly, hoping to evade the issue. "He's the uncle you told me about before, isn't he?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

Fidgeting nervously, the blue-eyed girl continued, discomfited by the void of silence. "He was very kind," Kagome added with a small smile that she knew he couldn't see. "I'm very glad to have met him."

"And what matters did you speak of?" Sesshomaru said at last.

Kagome's lips parted, her breath hitching in her throat. She could tell just by the grave way in which he said it…

"I… I–" she tried to speak, but the words treacherously caught in her mouth.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, saving her from her futile attempts of explanation. "…I will not ask you to remain with me."

Hearing his words, she felt her blood run cold. But for some strange reason, Kagome felt her voice finally return to her.

"So then… is it true?"

The muscle in Sesshomaru's jaw tensed, and his fingers contracted into a tight fist.

"…Every word."

Kagome set back on her feet, gaze wavering as she had been thrown into a pit of ambivalence. But even then, she realized, his silence was even more unnerving…

"Is that why you will not look at me…?" Kagome whispered. Her eyes watched him, waiting for him to reply.

His head turned slightly, but still, she could not see his face. Then looking forward again, he began to walk.

"…Come, I will return you to your village," Sesshomaru said, leading the way by foot.

Her eyes were burning painfully; an uncomfortable sensation built in the bridge of her nose. Why was he doing this? Would he end everything just like that? He had not even waited to hear what her response would be.

"Sesshomaru…" she called out after the daiyoukai, refusing to follow the path he had begun to lead back to the village. He only ignored her, continuing to walk forward.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome tried for the second time, but received silence once again. "Please… Will you not even hear what I have to say…?"

He kept his face hidden, continuing the charade of indifference as he continued on his way.

Then before she knew it, her feet had taken her forward, closing the distance between herself and the demon. Involuntarily, her hands reached forward to touch the one who seemed so far from her.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kagome asked him with a quivering voice, feeling a burning tear roll down her cheek as her fingertips met with his pure-white haori.

But as soon as she had made contact with him, Sesshomaru turned, cupping her face with his large, clawed hands, and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

'"_Why"…?'_ he thought bitterly.

'Because of his shameful guilt'…? 'Because he knew Kou's words were true'…? Is that what she wanted to hear?

'Because he could not bear to look at her for his unwillingness to hear an angel's judgment'…? 'Because if he saw her, he would lose his resolve to let her go'…? 'Because… he would do exactly this'…?

Sesshomaru drew back a little, only to make contact with her lips again, roaming their petal softness. He licked the entrance of her mouth in want, impelling her to open for him. Only too eagerly, his tongue entered it, eliciting a small whimper from the petite female.

When had he lost his perfected ability of self-control…?

The night before had already gone farther than it was supposed to; he knew that very well. But if he knew, why was it that he was not practicing restraint? He cursed himself loathingly. So now, how far would he allow it to go? But the thought soon left him; it was becoming difficult to focus on anything other than his intensifying lust…

Amidst the building passion, the two wound up entangled on the ground with Sesshomaru holding himself above Kagome with one arm, while the other went from the nape of her neck to her shoulders and back. Kagome pressed her small hands against his chest, tensing when the demon's tongue explored deeper into her mouth.

His hands began to travel south, but just as they passed over the girl's delicate collarbone, he stopped. Sesshomaru's golden eyes opened, taking in Kagome's flustered, panting image as he pulled away from the kiss. His heart beat faster as looked at her strewn, silken black hair. He watched her gently heaving chest, unable to ignore the way her collar had loosened a little, revealing more of her soft, pale flesh. Sesshomaru tried to slow his breathing as that cursed dream unwittingly returned to mind.

Lifting himself off her, he sat up, leaning his arm against his upright knee with quiet, yet heavy breaths.

Kagome, after she had lay panting there for another few moments, sat upright also. With a blush, she watched the demon with softened, sapphire eyes, pressing her lips together as she studied his solemn expression. His dazzling golden orbs were downcast, throwing a dulling blanket of shadow over them. A silver tendril of hair had fallen in front of his face, and a part of Kagome strongly wanted to brush the strand away. But she stayed her hand.

"…Why are you so hard to read…?" Kagome asked him in a contemplative whisper, almost as if she were asking herself the question.

But it seemed Sesshomaru had returned to his unnerving silence, like he had taken two steps backwards already. One moment, he was kissing her, and the next, he was utterly ignoring her. Why was he being so fickle?

With a hesitant pause, Kagome reached forward a little, finally allowing herself to brush the wisp of hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear to prevent it from falling again.

"…I do not understand you either," Sesshomaru said, raising his gaze to hers at last. Kagome's dainty hand lingered by his ear, stilled by the piercing gold of his eyes.

"What's not to understand?" Kagome asked quietly, words meant only for Sesshomaru's ears.

He raised his hand, slowly bringing it towards Kagome's rosy cheek. When his palm was merely centimeters away from her, he asked in return, "Why do you not flinch…?" Then moving his hand the remainder of the way, the demon brushed it along her smooth skin.

Kagome found a breath escaping her, as he ran his fingertips from her cheek to the length of her slender neck. Her hand still touching the edge of his masculine jaw, she didn't think to move.

Then Sesshomaru leaned forward, bringing his lips dangerously close to Kagome's. They hovered breathily over hers, but did not allow them to touch.

"Why do you not run…?" he continued his array of seemingly simple questions. Feeling his hot breath mingling with hers, Kagome's eyelids seemed to become heavy with anticipation.

"And now, you have heard the truth. Yet why do you stay?" Sesshomaru asked her, neither closing the distance, nor pulling away from the girl.

With that, Kagome raised her eyes to Sesshomaru's, watching him wistfully when he finally drew back.

"…To be honest… I don't know the exact answer," she told him with a weak smile. "Maybe it's because… I hoped you would want me to."

Sesshomaru only looked at her with the same, calculating eyes.

Then with a bashful expression, Kagome averted her gaze. "Sesshomaru…" she began timidly, "I know you said that I didn't have to stay, but I… still want to remain by your side…"

Yes, what Kou had told her frightened her… But even so, she could not find it within herself to abandon Sesshomaru just like that. It was as if it was like it had been before; as if she had found him once again injured and alone. How could she leave him?

Despite his impenetrable façade, Kagome could see that the presence of a heavy burden was weighing down upon him. It was strange; he gave nothing away, yet that very fact alone seemed to reveal more than one would expect.

Her heart ached for him. If there was something she could do to take that away from him, or at the very least alleviate it, she would do it. And if part of that meant giving herself to him…?

Kagome thought of all the sacrifices that were made for her sake. Kikyo, Ichirou, her mother, father…

Closing her eyes tightly, she blushed.

She had found herself caring for the demon more than she could have imagined. There was no denying the feelings she had developed for him.

…So if one cared deeply for another, was it not only natural to make sacrifices?

~ "*" ~

Sorry, I know this chapter is ridiculously long. Hehe, I even took at a little part at the end of this, which probably would have shot the word count up to 6,000. Lol. At any rate, hope you liked this "little" installment! Drop me a note if you have a moment, they are always much appreciated and help get me motivated! *winks*

_Next time!_ : "Ambivalence"


	17. Ambivalence

I'm sorry about the late chapter... Work has been crazy. Haven't gotten around to this chapter until a few days ago. I hope you'll still be able to bear with me! For now, please enjoy this next chapter. ^^

~ "*" ~

Something within him stirred. He could feel it permeating his blood, weighing down each breath as if each intake was a burden.

Sesshomaru quickened his pace, bounding through the trees deftly and with purpose. The night air embraced him sweetly, hissing its chilly breath on his heated skin.

'_You are a foolish girl.'_

She had smiled then. But was it regret hidden in those soft lips? Or recognition…?

'_Maybe so.'_

Sesshomaru had confirmed everything she had learned from his uncle's words were true. But even so, after all Kagome had heard, she stayed; she wouldn't run. A wry smile almost found its way to his lips. _'Or maybe you are too scared to run.' _However, he pushed the thought away.

But why did she insist on making this so difficult? She _needed_ to run. Run far away and escape the twisted snares of his very existence while she had the chance. Ironic, Sesshomaru thought bitterly. He knew this much but still, he had not tried to convince her further. The youkai only returned her home without another word; no encouragement, no dissuasion.

But when he looked into those soft, sapphire eyes… He could not deny the desire he harbored for the human. It was as if he lost all conviction when he was with her. To refuse such beautiful warmth… it was more difficult than he predicted it would be.

Such blessings were never meant to be his. Why did Kagome care for him anyway? He was a demon after all. And she… she was… The muscles in his jaw tensed.

He thought her presence would be enough. Even up until this point, he had believed that to be true. But now, Sesshomaru was beginning to realize with regret that such ideals were unfeasible. The closer he became with her, the more he was with her, the more his body yearned. With each touch, greed grasped a stronger foothold in his mind, clouding his better judgment.

The daiyoukai's muscles relaxed a little as he halted behind the wooden home, noting the soft flicker of light coming through the slim crack in its nearest window.

He was here, yet again. What had been his intentions? Had he wanted to end everything here, or had he simply wanted to surrender to instinct? Sesshomaru frowned, searching his mind with difficulty, but all he could hear was the soft shuffling of feet against wood. Light, airy steps; nearly nonexistent. Like a ghost. Like an angel.

Why had he come? Or better yet, _what_ had he come for?

His amber-gold eyes shifted to the dim beam of light coming from behind the partially closed windows. Movement, a shadow; a rustling of clothes, a sigh of relief.

And then he knew.

Kagome's eyes widened as the silver-haired youkai stepped into her room, a crisp breeze of air rushing in behind him.

"Sesshomaru…" she gasped as she inadvertently clasped her arms around her body, pressing the thin material of her clothes flush against her skin.

He moved forward with hardly any thought, tangling his hands in her lush, raven hair and pulling her forward to meet his lips. His mouth searched her desperately, wanting more, needing to feel more. Kagome wriggled uncomfortably, her eyes open in confusion, but to Sesshomaru's surprise, he didn't mind. His tongue slipped past her parted lips, eliciting a small sound of vulnerability from the girl.

Kagome pressed her hands against Sesshomaru's broad chest, hoping to show her discomfort in an effort to slow his fervent kisses.

"…Se…sshomaru…" she gasped between kisses. But the youkai didn't stop. He only slid a hand down her neck, down her arm to the small of her back, only to press her harder against him.

Kagome's eyes finally fluttered closed, unable to resist the contagious passion coursing through him into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, allowing her torso closer access to his heated body.

Sesshomaru continued to roam her lips as he lowered her to the ground, enjoying the feel of Kagome's hands clinging firmly on his shoulders. He pulled away for a moment, panting as he watched the raven-haired girl beneath him, his eyes filled with desire. And those hungry eyes did not go unnoticed by their object of interest either.

Grateful for the chance to catch her breath, Kagome lowered her hands to the youkai's chest. Her sapphire eyes opened slowly, and seeing Sesshomaru's own golden ones peering back at her, she tensed as a chill ran down her spine.

It was as if that one look alone reignited the memory of Kou's words to her that day.

A demon desired pleasures of the flesh; Kou had told her that much. But from things Kagome had heard, so did many human men she could argue. But there was something else Kou wanted to tell her, and she had a feeling it was not quite so "human". However, Sesshomaru had interrupted him before he could continue. So just what _was_ it?

Carefully, Kagome's eyes traveled from the demon's gaze to his parted lips. Subtly protruding out from under them was the same glint of white she had seen earlier. A bit longer than the rest, they were angular; sharp. Something meant to pierce and tear.

Kagome bit the inside of her lip as she realized she didn't need Kou to give her the answer. Perhaps she had known it ever since she first saw those perfectly lethal fangs.

Sucking in another small breath, Kagome moved her hand upward, letting it trail lightly along the smooth skin of his neck. Her trembling fingers reached his lips, tracing their outline gently. She could feel Sesshomaru's hot breath against her fingertips as his panting deepened. However, despite Kagome's intimate actions, he continued to watch her with lustful eyes. And when she swallowed softly, the demon followed the muscles in her throat with interest.

Then almost experimentally, Kagome moved her thumb below the curve of his upper lip and across one of his gleaming fangs. A low breath escaped him, as if the contact pleased him. As Sesshomaru closed his eyes, intoxicated, he opened his mouth a little wider to allow her better access. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she didn't think he'd be so receptive.

Nevertheless, Kagome continued to graze her thumb along the sharp edges of his fangs, unsure yet intrigued at the same time. Her gaze flickered to Sesshomaru closed eyes. There was only one way she would know for certain.

Holding her breath, Kagome pressed her thumb against the point of his fang.

Immediately, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, drawing away from her as he seized her wrist, keeping her from inflicting any more damage to herself. His grip tightened as he saw the blood begin to escape the puncture in her thumb.

"What are you doing?" the youkai demanded angrily; the command in his voice was startling. Kagome winced at the low, yet harsh sound, however, the confusion was written clearly on her face.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Kagome asked in a hushed voice, sounding as if what she had done was but only the natural thing to do.

Sesshomaru's jaw tightened, seeing the blood droplet scamper down the length of the girl's thumb from the corner of his eye. It left a scarlet trail behind it, and a scent even more tantalizing. He forced himself to look at her eyes instead.

But taking his silence to mean rejection, Kagome tugged her hand away from his grasp, which at first, willingly released her. But it wasn't long until Sesshomaru seized her hand yet again, desiring what had been offered so readily. The way the thin trail of blood snaked down her skin made his breathing grow shallow. The temptation clouded his reason, and for that moment, Sesshomaru couldn't remember a single reason as to why he should deny himself the pleasure.

And so he lifted her hand to his lips, relishing the way the scent of her blood became stronger the nearer he came. Then without another thought, he dragged his tongue along the trail of scarlet and tasted.

As Sesshomaru swallowed, his body seemed to shudder. He closed his eyes as a rush of exhilarating power and pleasure surged through his veins. This precious crimson was more intoxicating than the smoothest of wines. But the ecstasy from this sparse amount of blood would not last long; he needed more.

The youkai leaned forward again, this time taking the tip of her thumb between his teeth. Biting down on the fragile skin there, Sesshomaru widened the wound, creating a larger flow of blood. But before he could flick his tongue across it, a girl's soft whimper of discomfort as he bit down, froze his movement.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened, and seeing Kagome lying beneath him, azure orbs hidden beneath trembling, long lashes, he pulled away from her. Closing his eyes again, he reluctantly released her wrist and sat upright. The youkai ran a troubled hand through his bangs, shocked by his body's compulsive reaction. As he sat silently, he felt a cool hand caress the side of his neck.

"Do you want more?" Kagome asked him softly. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought her to be completely unaffected by anything that occurred here in the past few minutes.

Reopening his eyes, Sesshomaru could plainly see the concern in Kagome's features, although what disheartened him about it was the fact that the concern seemed unconditionally for him. Sesshomaru ignored the urge to wince as he saw her close her bloodied hand into a fist. Instead, he looked away reproachfully.

"Are my desires not repulsive to you?" Mirroring Kagome, Sesshomaru clenched his own fist.

"If it will help you, then it's alright," she replied. She searched his face for a response. "…I trust you."

"Trust…" Sesshomaru scoffed under his breath. However, as Kagome continued to keep her hand against his heated skin, he knew how much he craved her touch.

She turned his face towards her, putting on her bravest smile. "Take it; it doesn't hurt," Kagome insisted.

Then with a burst of anger so uncharacteristic that even Sesshomaru wasn't sure where it came from, he pulled her hand away violently. "Do not lie," he told her. Even though he wasn't yelling, the firmness in his baritone voice was frightening. He could tell by the way she trembled. But even so, Kagome stubbornly held her ground.

"I'm telling you it's alright, Sesshomaru. This is something I want to do," she responded, trying not to think about the way Sesshomaru's fingers tightened around her wrist. "Why are you so afraid to trust me?"

The rage within him flickered. Why did this woman insist on 'helping' him? He needed no help. Time and time again, she offered him things he had no need or desire to receive. Things he had believed were petty; others he believed he was undeserving of. But thus far, Sesshomaru realized he had never failed to take what was offered by this beautiful yet caring creature.

It would be his undoing; perhaps for the both of them.

Suddenly, Kagome found herself being pushed to the floor. Sesshomaru's hand seized her by the jaw, shifting her head upwards and leaving her delicate throat exposed to him.

"…Lie to me now," the demon growled against the curve of her neck before his fangs sunk into her flesh. Kagome began to cry out, unable to mask the pain she felt, but before she could, Sesshomaru clamped his hand over her mouth. Tears mercilessly stung her eyes. A few seconds later, when the immediate shock had passed, Sesshomaru pulled away, but not before running his tongue along the bloody gash.

Then standing, he wiped his mouth, staring down at the panting girl as she sat up, pressing her hand against her new wound.

"It is better to fear this Sesshomaru," he said, ignoring the tear that ran silently to her chin. "Forget anything you feel for me… everything but fear."

Clenching his jaw, Sesshomaru looked at the girl one last time before he turned with every intention of leaving her. But before he could, he felt Kagome's arms wrap around him. And surprisingly, the only thing Sesshomaru remembered feeling at that time was the clandestine relief that she still did not completely fear him. Even after everything he had done…

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, her voice raspy from the effort not to cry, "why… Why are you doing this…?"

The daiyoukai was still for a moment. Then taking her hands, he released himself from her embrace, and turning to face her, he allowed himself a small concession. Reaching up, Sesshomaru caressed the side of her face, smoothing his thumb across the impossibly soft plane of her cheek and then her velvet lips. He leaned down, his mouth near to touching hers.

As their breaths mingled, he whispered to her, "You are my angel…" He longingly watched as Kagome's eyes fluttered closed.

How desperately he wanted this; wanted _her_. But the pleasures the body of a woman offered proved too much of a temptation, and pleasure after pleasure, the last would never be enough. As always, the instinct of a demon would overpower all else, and that was something he was not willing to risk.

"…all the more reason I cannot be with you."

And just like that, the youkai was gone.

~ "*" ~

_Next time!_ : "Higan"


	18. Higan

Well... Hello again! *Wink*

For my sake, please enjoy this! *Runs away*

-DT

~ "*" ~

The arrow whizzed through the air, hitting the tree with a firm thud. Kagome set another arrow after a second, pulled back, and released. Both arrows had landed so precisely on her target that their feathers grazed each other.

Indeed; Kagome did not possess spiritual powers and was nowhere near being a miko like Kikyo. However, this one thing she excelled in. Her skills in archery were enough even to rival that of her own sister.

It seemed so long since she had picked up a bow and arrow, Kagome thought. Ever since the youkai attack, she could never find the time to practice. Looking at the two arrows protruding from the trunk of the old oak tree, Kagome released a quiet sigh. Shaking her head, she set another arrow.

_'Focus,'_ she told herself. Stretching the arrow back, the flexible wood of the bow creaked. A bit of perspiration beaded at Kagome's hairline as she aimed her next shot, both eyes wide open. The arrow flew, hitting directly between the two prior.

Someone whistled. As if brought back to reality, Kagome blinked, turning to see a man with tousled brown hair watching her, arms folded as he leaned against the abandoned hut that she occasionally liked to practice behind.

"Wouldn't want to get on your bad side," he commented with half a grin.

"Oh, Ichirou," Kagome smiled in acknowledgement. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's not like I've been here long," Ichirou told her, waving her off with a motion of his hand. "Anyways, we're leaving soon."

Kagome nodded in understanding and quickly retrieved her arrows, placing them in her quiver. The two walked around the wooden hut, passing through the frontline of the forest into the vast open area of the bubbling stream and the village near it.

As they crossed the bridge that led to their home, Kagome couldn't help but glance upstream. She hadn't wanted to think about it, but all too soon, his image flooded her mind like the force of the waterfall itself. Azure eyes disappeared behind the curl of her dark lashes…

"Tired already?" Ichirou chuckled lightly beside her.

Kagome's eyes shot open. Turning from the direction of the falls to look at the man walking beside her, she found herself smiling. Grateful for the distraction, she shrugged.

"Maybe a little," Kagome answered as the two stepped off the bridge.

"Well you've got plenty of time to sleep once we're on our way to Higan village," Ichirou stated as he reached over to ruffle her midnight-black hair. Kagome gave him a mock frown, smoothing out her hair.

"You know, you don't have to come with us, Ichirou," Kagome told him while they passed the first homes at the border of their village. She motioned towards the wooden bow slung around her shoulder. "We're perfectly capable of protecting ourselves."

"Oh really?" Ichirou returned with the raise of his eyebrow. "Well, I admit you're one hell of a shot…" The next moment, he had taken both her wrists, holding them firmly yet gently behind her back. "…but what if you can't get to those arrows in time?"

A rosy blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks, but not because of the intimacy between them. She gave out a huff of indignation, continuing to walk forward after Ichirou released her with a hint of a smirk.

"Drastic measures to prove your point."

Ichirou chuckled, following after the blue-eyed girl. "I'm just joking around, Kagome. Besides, you already know that one taijiya is always required on a trip like this," he stated as he caught up to her. "So aren't you glad it's me?"

Kagome laughed a little. "Well I don't know about that."

They reached the far end of the village, where the sister's home lie as well as the road leading east out the town. The wagon that Ichirou and Kagome helped load earlier that week was now sheltered with a coarse cover. A pair of unhitched oxen waited somewhat restlessly between the wooden yokes.

Ichirou approached the oxen, giving one a soothing pat on its side. Meanwhile, Kagome saw Kikyo exiting their home, assuming her sister had just given the place a quick look through for any last things she might have forgotten. Kagome smiled, waving to her.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asked Kikyo. Her sister smiled back with an affirmative nod.

"We should leave now if we want to reach Higan before nightfall tomorrow, though," Kikyo added, motioning towards the carriage.

"Alright, just give me a second and we'll be ready to go," Ichirou replied, immediately beginning the process of hooking up the animals.

"Kagome!" a couple voices called out suddenly. Turning in the direction of the voices, Kagome saw her friends Ayumi and Eri running towards them.

"We just heard that you were leaving today!" Ayumi exclaimed, barely taking time to catch her breath as she reached them.

"Yes, we had no idea you were going with them as well," Eri, the milder one of the two friends, added. "If we knew, we would've come earlier to see you off."

Kagome smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I wasn't planning to go at first," she explained. "It was sort of a last minute decision…"

"Oh, don't apologize!" Ayumi told her. "It's not every day that someone gets to travel! But I guess that's just one of the benefits of coming from a miko family. To be honest, I'm a little jealous!"

"Jealous because you get to spend an entire week with Ichirou, that is," Eri commented with a roll of her eyes.

Kagome laughed. She knew how much she liked the taijiya. In fact, she was almost sure every girl in the village knew that. Ayumi never made an effort to hide her feelings for Ichirou; a good one at least. Although, Kagome didn't think it was intentional, which is why she guessed it was all so much more amusing.

"Well you should come with us!"

"Oh, really, Kagome!? You would let me?" Ayumi jumped with excitement.

However, Eri was quick to bring her friend to her senses. "You know your parents would never allow you to go, Ayumi," she told her, seeming to be the sole carrier of reason between the two of them. "Besides, Kagome actually helps Kikyo-san. You'd probably be hovering over Ichirou the whole time."

Ayumi shrugged dejectedly. "Well, I guess it can't be helped," she conceded easily. "But just so you know, Eri, I would_ not_ hover."

"Is that so?"

The girls continued their playful banter until Ichirou came to fetch Kagome. Kagome saw Susumu from the corner of her eye as she turned toward Ichirou. His grandmother must have come to see him off as well. Kagome wondered when Susumu might have gotten here.

Kagome hugged her friends goodbye and followed after Ichirou. They found Susumu talking to Kikyo at the front of the wagon. There was a faint look of concern on her face, but Kagome had attributed it to the ordinary concern of an elder. She didn't think too much of it. After a moment, the old woman turned towards them, a comforting smile on her wrinkled face.

"Be safe," she told them. "Especially you, Kagome-chan, since it is your first time leaving the village."

Kagome nodded reassuringly. "I will."

Climbing into the wagon after her sister, Kagome thanked Ichirou as he helped her up. Ichirou untied the team of oxen and soon climbed up himself, though he sat at the front and took the reins. Then finally, after another brief exchange of goodbyes, the group was on their way.

Feeling the cart rumble beneath her as it passed over the uneven road, Kagome took off her bow and leaned it against the organized pile of things at the back end of the wagon. When she placed her quiver beside it, she saw another pair of hands beside her, depositing their own set of bow and arrows. Kagome smiled at her sister.

"It's been a while since I've seen you shoot, hasn't it?" Kikyo remarked before matching her younger sister's gaze.

Kagome shrugged, glimpsing a hint of regret in Kikyo's expression. "It's alright. Besides, I haven't had much time to practice anyway…" she replied, hoping to brush the issue aside. Her answer was a bit inaccurate, but Kagome knew she didn't want her sister to feel guilty over such a small thing after seeing the melancholy in her caring brown eyes.

"Well… once we return home, why don't we practice together?" Kikyo asked after a moment.

"Oh," Kagome said, a little surprised. "Would you have time?" she decided to say as she moved to sit down, hoping to dispel all signs of her own eagerness.

"All the taijiya have recovered well enough, so there's really not much else that needs to be done – at least that requires immediate attention," Kikyo answered. "So I don't see why not."

For the next few minutes, the two sisters talked, one with uncontainable excitement and the other with reserved, yet apparent cheerfulness. And after their conversation had slowed, they found themselves comfortably leaning against one another, simply enjoying the tranquility of the moment.

But after a while, Kagome frowned, a thought occurring to her.

"Kikyo."

"Hm?"

"I know you've visited this village a few times before, but why?" she asked, confounded. "Don't they have their own miko?"

"They have a couple healers, but not a miko," Kikyo clarified, giving out a delicate yawn. "Not since the youkai attack last year, at least... At the present, they are making an effort to rebuild their village."

Kagome sat upright, turning to look at her sister. Now that she thought about it, she realized Kikyo's visits were all within the past year. Though now, she had to admit that she remembered hearing something about this attack a while ago; a band of demons, if memory served her right.

"Well, it must be serious if they're calling you back to help again. Are people still wounded?"

"No, not exactly," Kikyo replied. "Apparently there is some sort of sickness going around the village right now."

"Doesn't that mean we'll become sick as well…?"

"No, I don't believe it is contagious," Kikyo stated as she finally opened her eyes, though her gaze only wandered to the front of the wagon where she could see the trees flick past. "Well, I guess I shouldn't call it a sickness…" Her voice trailed off, either in uncertainty or hesitance to elaborate.

Kagome furrowed her brow. "Then what would you call it?"

"Well, to my knowledge, a handful or so are unconscious, though they show no signs of illness..."

For some reason unbeknownst to Kagome, her sister seemed somewhat preoccupied at the moment. She wondered if it was because Kikyo was worried about her own ability to help the village. In any case, she decided not to pry. Instead, she rested her head against Kikyo's steady shoulder once again.

"Well, I'm sure once we're there, you'll know exactly what to do."

~ "*" ~

It wasn't until Kagome had opened her eyes that she realized she had fallen asleep. She was welcomed with the chilly caress of the wind, along with a starry, yet pitch-black sky. The crickets sang and the trees rustled; the night was calm, but all the same, she was alone. Beside the flickering fire, Kagome could see the gentle rise and fall of her sister's chest as she slept, and not far from her, Ichirou was slouched against the side of the wagon with his arms folded around a glistening weapon.

Sitting upright, Kagome let the blanket slip from her shoulders and rubbed her eyes, barely thinking anything of the hint of soreness she felt there.

Kagome's body froze. There was a rustle of leaves, inconsistent with the sway of the branches overhead. She slowly turned her head towards Ichirou, but he did not stir. Her heartbeat quickened.

A twig snapped.

Looking around briskly, a short-lived wave of relief hit her as she spotted her bow, leaning against the side of the ox-wagon. Standing up, she trotted towards it as quietly as she could and threw the quiver around her shoulder. She picked up her bow and looked around again.

There was another rustle, but this time, it was different; softer.

Kagome found herself following the sound, removing an arrow as she stepped over the wooden yoke. Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she advanced through the trees. Kagome narrowed her eyes, straining to hear the noise again.

But instead, she saw a gleam of silver vanish into the shadows.

"Stop!" Kagome said as she stretched the arrow back, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. But it was quiet; for a long time, there was only silence. The rustle of the trees and the chirping crickets seemed to be nonexistent, until the low tenor of his voice whispering her name shattered the silence.

Kagome sat up abruptly. Looking around, she found herself in the ox-wagon again, as well as a thin sheet wrapped around her shoulders. Her sister was sleeping on the elongated bench opposite her. Kagome reached up, feeling a thin layer of perspiration on her forehead.

"…Not again…" she whispered softly.

Glancing outside she could see a bright fire dancing beneath a canopy of darkness.

'Night…' Kagome thought, though the fact didn't surprise her. She felt so physically and mentally exhausted, and her body ached for sleep. But how could she, when Sesshomaru had left her in such a confusion? He had left so suddenly, without even giving her the chance to say a word… Kagome rubbed her arms absently.

Though, the truth was, she had mixed feelings about it all. It would be a lie to say she only felt sadness. Yes, she couldn't deny the fact that a part of her yearned to see him again, but at the same time, another part of her knew this was how it should be.

If Kikyo and Ichirou had found out, Kagome had a feeling they wouldn't have understood how she felt. But she didn't blame them either. After all, how could she expect them to welcome a demon while all they knew was the pain his kind had caused them? She couldn't even fully understand her own feelings towards the matter.

After all, she didn't know the hurt that Kikyo and Ichirou felt. First-hand, that is. Kagome had seen suffering, but never experienced it the way the others had. Kikyo, seven years her senior, had seen much more than she had. And being the village priestess, Kikyo had to deal with youkai closely while she herself only tended to the aftermath.

And Ichirou on the other hand… He had his own personal vendetta against the race. His parents' death by the hands of demons lay heavy on his mind, even now. So understanding this much, it wouldn't be fair to say either was being unreasonable about their position.

Kagome glanced outside, noticing the crackle of the fire as a piece of wood was thrown in. Rising from the bench, she wrapped the sheet around her and went to the source of the movement.

Ichirou sat quietly with his back to her, tossing small twigs at the flames on occasion. His double sided weapon lay on the ground beside him, ready at a moment's notice. Kagome approached him silently and sat down. The taijiya jerked a little as she did so, as if he had not noticed her presence before. Kagome placed the other end of her blanket over his shoulders.

"It's cold out here," she commented softly.

"…Yeah," he grunted in reply.

They both sat quietly for a moment, watching the flames flicker before them. Ichirou's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere, though. Kagome forgot her own troubles for the time being.

"Is there something on your mind, Ichirou?" Kagome turned to look at him. For the first time, she noticed the red flower in his hand. He was twirling it absently between his thumb and forefinger.

"It's nothing," he replied brusquely. But when he sensed the unease his curt answer caused her, he handed the flower to her.

Kagome took it gently. "Isn't this…?"

"A red spider lily," he offered. "They're not supposed to bloom until the autumn season, but I saw one growing on the side of the road here."

"…Higanbana," Kagome said quietly as she recognized the pretty red flower.

Ichirou nodded, watching her stare intently at the crimson bloom. "Years ago, I remember seeing my grandmother lay one on my parents' grave soon after they died."

Kagome's eyes softened, looking up at Ichirou with sympathy. He dodged her gaze, turning instead to the lily in her lap.

"She told me that the flower grows apart from the leaves and that it stood for the memory of one we could not be with…" Ichirou took the lily from her and placed the scarlet bloom in her hair. Kagome instinctively reached up to touch the flower.

Ichirou leaned back and smiled, surprising Kagome. "They're beautiful," he uttered in a breath, "but sad to look at."

Kagome lowered her gaze, and gently removed the bloom from her hair. "Ichirou… Do you think about them a lot?"

"Sometimes," Ichirou answered, leaning back on his hands as if the matter didn't affect him at all. "And you? Do you think about your parents any?"

"I don't remember much about them, so I can't say that I do…" Kagome admitted. "But every once a in a while, it does make me sad they're not here."

"…Yeah," Ichirou said, looking at the flames again so their reflection danced in his green eyes.

A cold breeze swept past them, and Kagome shivered. She pulled the blanket around herself a little tighter.

"Oi, what's the point in sharing with me if you're going to hog all of it?" Ichirou said with a frown.

Kagome furrowed her brow, the mood of their somber conversation dissipating. "Keep in mind that I didn't have to share in the first place. Show a little gratitude!" Kagome told him indignantly.

"It'll be given when it's deserved," Ichirou replied simply, sticking his tongue out at her. Incredulous, Kagome ripped the blanket off of him and wrapped it around herself.

"Fine then. See how you like that!"

Ichirou laughed. But his somber expression seemed to return after a moment.

"…Say, Kagome," he began after a pause, "is everything alright?"

Her smile faded as she looked into the taijiya's eyes. "…What makes you say that?"

"You were shooting this morning."

"But I always practice shooting," Kagome argued.

"Yes, at the archer's field. But this morning you were at the hidden spot behind that run-down shack," he pointed out.

Kagome averted her eyes. "Everything is fine, Ichirou."

"You sure?"

She glanced down at the crimson spider lily that had somehow ended up on the ground beside them. Kagome pressed her lips together and looked up at Ichirou to find that he had followed her gaze to the wispy flower.

A part of her wanted to tell him, thinking she could trust him, thinking he would understand. But Kagome would not let herself be so naïve as to think it would go smoothly. She knew that much from all the anxiety and anger he had showed before, when she had only hinted at the subject of youkai. No, she knew that she couldn't tell him what was on her mind. It was time to move on from this whole business and forget it ever happened anyways.

She told herself this, anyway. But Kagome could not help but feel the inexplicable pain in her heart that wanted understanding and longed for comfort. Perhaps that was why Kagome couldn't keep herself from standing as firm as she wanted to in her resolve.

"Ichirou…" Kagome said shakily as a gripped the blanket. She turned away as she felt the impending tears stinging her eyes and nose.

It hurt. In the end, Sesshomaru could not trust her, and would not let her come close to him. And it tore at her heart to think that maybe everything Kou had told her was true. Kagome could give Sesshomaru what he wanted, her body, her blood, but in the end, she would have nothing in return. Maybe that was as far as the two of them could go. So was that why Sesshomaru left?

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. She quickly brushed it away, blinking furiously. Ichirou reached out towards the shaking girl, but she flinched from his touch.

She should feel relieved if that was the case, shouldn't she? Sesshomaru had given her a way out. Why couldn't she just accept it and be thankful? Was she really that selfish? Better yet, was she really that stupid?

"…I can't…" Kagome gasped out. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out.

Ichirou pulled Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome…" The taijiya said more to himself than to the girl in his arms. "Why are you like this?"

"Ichirou… I… I…" Kagome stammered between breaths, "I wish I knew… knew what to do…"

Ichirou held Kagome a little tighter.

"It's alright…" Ichirou told her quietly.

"I… can't," Kagome whispered into his frame. She clenched her blue eyes shut.

"What is it, Kagome?"

She shook her head. "…I can't…"

It hurt Ichirou to think Kagome couldn't bring herself to tell him what was on her mind, but he decided not to press the matter. He hated to see her like this, but he realized there was nothing he could do but to let her cry.

Ichirou held her for that night, but it wasn't long until Kagome became still in his arms, sleeping as soundly as if nothing had happened.

~ "*" ~

The next day, Kagome came out to the front of the ox-wagon. Ichirou was there, rein in hand. He looked up at her.

"Ichirou… Well, uh… I'm sorry about last night," Kagome apologized after she down sat down.

"'Sorry'?" Ichirou replied. "I'm still sore from holding you all night. The least you could do is show a little gratitude!"

Kagome laughed, giving him a little shove before leaning her head against his broad shoulder. "Thank you, Ichirou."

Hours later, the group arrived in Higan at dusk. Much of the village was still made up of half broken buildings. Off in the distance, Kagome could make out a cleared out area of land. Rows of smooth mounds of dirt covered its surface. A beautiful young woman and a man greeted them as the rode in. They motioned towards a large inn, one of the few intact buildings.

As she carried a basket full of medicinal remedies to the inn, Kagome noticed a bright red spider lily growing near the entrance.

_'Higanbana… A village full of memories,'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the nostalgic flower.

Despite the village's forlorn looking exterior, the inside of the inn was noisy and bustling with people. Kagome was surprised by its liveliness. The main room was large and lit with an array of tasteful lanterns. There were rows of tables, and most were filled to occupancy.

Kagome looked around in awe. There was nothing like this at home. Her curious eyes eventually travelled to the back of the room, where a small table meant for two was. However, only one sat at this table.

A man, possibly Kikyo's age or older, met her gaze. His eerie gray eyes looked back at her, but Kagome found for a moment that she could not look away. His eyes chilled her to the bone, but they were not empty. No, in fact, she felt as if they were searching her, looking into the most private parts of her mind.

He seemed to chuckle at that instant.

"Kagome, come on. What are you standing there for?" Ichirou's voice interrupted. Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry!" Kagome turned to follow Ichirou into the connecting room, and her sister not far ahead of him.

~ "*" ~

_Next time!_ : "Weakness"


	19. Weakness

Short chapter! :P Nevertheless enjoy~

Also, I'd like to thank all you lovely readers for my 100+ reviews! Your support makes me overwhelmingly happy. ^^ I'm glad you all have stuck with the story and continue to enjoy it!

-DT

~ "*" ~

Silver hair swayed gently against cold, pale skin. The moonlight streaming in through the window cast a gleam upon his hard chest.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" purred a sultry voice from behind him. "Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru turned around to look at the dark-haired woman. Her body was covered with a nearly transparent nagajuban.

No, he thought to himself. Nothing was wrong; nothing at all.

He approached the woman standing before him and leaned down to kiss the side of her throat. She gasped, either at his suddenness, or the sheer hunger that emanated from his touch.

It had been a while since he had done this sort of thing with a human, but in his current circumstances, it seemed to be the only way to satisfy his lust. And since he had met Kagome, it had been far too long altogether.

Having been haunted by her writhing images more and more frequently, Sesshomaru found he was at the end of his rope. Leaving her was necessary, otherwise, something would ensue that neither of them were suited to handle.

To say he was relieved would be what Sesshomaru hoped he would feel. After all, Kagome was nothing but trouble for him from the very beginning. She believed he was something more than he truly was. For a time, she even allowed him to believe it too. But he severed that hope, and perhaps that was why he could not feel liberation. Hope, no matter how futile and vain it was, was still hope. However, Sesshomaru understood one could not cling to such falsities. He knew there would only be disappointment in the end.

For a time, he admitted, the darkness inside him was greeted with a faint light. But the darkness was still present, and that was the bitter truth she was not willing to accept. It would always be there; it was something embedded in his nature. Like water down a stream, stones could hinder its flow, but water would continue to be water. No one could change that.

Sesshomaru realized that despite what he did, he would always desire Kagome as long as he was with her. Regardless of how careful he was, the greed and lust within his being would be ever-present.

It would mean the ruin of her, and in turn, the ruin of himself.

She was a thing of the past now. Forget the small ray of hope, forget the hollow sense of value he had. He was a youkai: a being meant to follow his instincts. Sesshomaru didn't fully understand why he refused to allow himself to give in to those instincts with her. Maybe it was because he felt a sense of obligation to the girl. Whatever it was, he was finished with that now. Without her, he would finally succumb to the urges and live as the demon he was.

Looking at the sultry female in front of him, Sesshomaru lightly ran his tongue across his fangs. He met her mouth with his and forced his tongue inside. He found himself indifferent as to whether this woman enjoyed herself or found displeasure. Besides, the truth was she must have not cared much for conduct in the first place if she was willing to allow a demon to touch her.

Pushing her to the futon, Sesshomaru loomed over her with a dangerous need. The woman moaned, throwing her arms around the youkai and pulling him down for another heated kiss. Sesshomaru complied as he stripped off the rest of the woman's clothing, leaving her bare before him.

But without warning, no longer was it the woman's body he saw, but Kagome's. He imagined her soft curves and creamy flesh, and found himself growling with greater want. But Sesshomaru didn't slow. With shaded eyes, he leaned down and ran his tongue along her collarbone.

Panting lowly, he turned the woman around on all fours and pressed his nose to the nape of her neck. She shivered as his hot breath crawled across her throat. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath of her scent. It smelled faintly of incense and cypress.

_A woman is a woman, _he thought to himself before continuing on as he had been.

~ "*" ~

_Three girls, and exactly the same… _Kagome thought as she looked across the room, half-curiously, half-piteously.

Returning her attention to the girl in front of her, she gently dabbed the wet cloth across her forehead.

It seemed a little strange, seeing that all those afflicted by this unknown "sickness" were of the same age and gender. Perhaps that was prime sort to be susceptible, Kagome thought absently. Maybe it was only coincidence.

Running the cloth along the sides of her face next and then her chin, Kagome moved on to clean her neck. It looked particularly fragile, so she took precautions to be mindful as she turned the unconscious girl's head to the side.

But running the cloth along the side of her throat, Kagome paused. There was a fairly straight, light-colored line down the length of it. It seemed to be a scar, and from the look of its slight pink hue, a fairly new one at that. However, the scar was barely visible. She might not have caught it if she wasn't being so careful with the girl just then.

_Strange,_ Kagome thought. She reached down to touch it, as if to see if the scar was really present, or just a trick of her eye, it being so faint.

Kagome paused.

She looked over at where her sister was. Kikyo was conversing with the man that greeted them the day before (who she later discovered was the innkeeper) and another woman who she had never met. They seemed to be discussing the sickness, as Kikyo would occasionally touch one of the girls as if to analyze her.

Then she glanced over to where Ichirou was and saw he busy sharpening one of the blades on his weapon. Finally, she looked up.

The shoji door was open just a crack.

Returning the girl to her regular position on the futon, Kagome placed the cloth in the bucket beside them and stood up. She told Ichirou she would only be gone for a moment, and left the room.

Kagome treaded down the bright corridor and took a turn. It was empty. She continued walking until she saw an open room from the corner of her eye. No, it wasn't a room, she corrected herself. At a second glance, she realized it was another hallway. Being morning, the hallways were filled with daylight. This one, however, was dim-looking, seeing as there weren't as many windows lining its walls. On top of that, it seemed a little disconnected from the logical turns and bends of the main passages.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Kagome entered the hall. It felt more like dawn there than morning, and there was a gloomy atmosphere to it. Quietly padding through, she noticed a room, half-open. There was a window inside, she could tell, from the stream of light that poured out from it into the dismal hallway. She stopped for a moment, then pressing herself against the wall, peered into it.

She was surprised to find a woman there, half covered in a bed sheet, though clearly naked. Kagome blushed and straightened. Intending to return to makeshift-infirmary, Kagome began her retreat. But the loud clink of a coin thrown across the floor returned her attention.

"Tch," Kagome could hear the woman utter softly.

Looking in the direction of the open room again, she furrowed her brow, and then blushed again. Kagome noted stretch of hallway and its various bedrooms and realized where she was.

But before she had any more time to think, a gleam of silver disappeared behind the corner.

Kagome's heart stopped. Was it a trick of her eye? Or had she only imagined it?

_It couldn't be him_, Kagome thought faintly. Because… what would he be doing in a place like this…?

Suddenly, she found herself touching the side of her neck; the place where Sesshomaru's teeth had sunken in. It had mostly healed already, but she could still feel the uncomfortable sting there in her muscles. Kagome dropped her hand, instantly feeling ashamed.

Time after time she had told him that she wasn't afraid – that she wouldn't be. And because of that promise, wasn't Sesshomaru able to open himself up to her, even if it was just a little? How could she even let herself begin to feel that way? It felt like the grossest betrayal.

Then, a blood-curdling screech sounded from behind her. From the volume of it, Kagome realized it came from a couple halls away, where the girls were. Turning to look down the hallway, then back to where the flash of silver disappeared around the corner, Kagome pressed her lips together. Then closing her eyes for a brief moment, she turned around and ran.

Back at the sick room, Kikyo and a couple others were already tending to the girl. Kagome saw that she was the same unconscious girl she had been taking care of earlier. But now, she was awake, eyes wide and tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome," her sister called a second after she walked in. "She needs water."

Nodding dutifully, Kagome returned with a dish of water. While the two others were busy calming down the newly awakened girl, Kikyo hands were moving quickly over the girl's face and body, as if searching for something. Kagome kneeled down and held the dish to her lips.

She turned her face away for a moment, sweat dripping down the side of her cheek. Her breathing was labored, and she clung desperately to whatever her hands could get a hold of. But after a little coaxing, she took the water.

"…My…br…I…ther…st…" the girl mumbled incoherently, her eyes looking left to right. "…ther…I…"

Kagome stepped back, allowing Kikyo to tend to the trembling girl. As her sister's hand hovered over the girl's eyes, she seemed to relax a little. Sighing, Kagome turned and headed towards the unconscious woman in the futon next to them.

"Seems to have gone insane, doesn't it?" Ichirou said as he sat down next to Kagome. He was watching the scene from afar.

"…It seems so," Kagome agreed reluctantly. "What a strange sickness…"

Ichirou went quiet for a moment. "Well, maybe it isn't a sickness."

Turning to look at Ichirou, Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, if it's not a sickness, than what do you think it is?"

"…I don't know."

Kagome paused, pursing her lips together. Then reaching forward, she turned the woman's head to the side.

And there, along the length of her neck, was the faded scar. Clean and perfect, just like the other one.

"What are you doing?" Ichirou asked.

"Look, Ichirou," Kagome told him as she traced the thin, pinkish line with her finger. "The girl over there has it too."

Ichirou leaned down to see what she was talking about and frowned as his eyes met the pale line. They checked the third girl and she was the same way.

"What do you think it is?" Kagome asked with a furrowed brow.

For a second, Ichirou only looked at Kagome, as if uncertain. Then with a sigh, he shifted the weapon at his belt.

"I've seen something similar to this," the taijiya replied. "By a demon..."

Kagome's cobalt blue eyes widened a little. "I see…" she whispered.

"…I'll tell Kikyo about this," Ichirou said as he turned to find her sister, but Kagome was barely listening.

Could it be that flash of silver from earlier really did belong to Sesshomaru…? And if so… Could it be that he was the youkai responsible for all this? She closed her eyes.

No, it couldn't be him… How could he have changed so much from when she last saw him?

Kagome held her hands together tightly.

No… It couldn't be him.

~ "*" ~

_Next time!_ : "Apparition"


	20. Apparition

The 20th chapter of Between Heaven and Hell! Thanks to all you lovely readers for sticking with me for the past few years! You are all so wonderful, and I appreciate every one of you! I hope you continue to enjoy this story. ^^

-DT

~ "*" ~

A low din hummed throughout the inn as the guests ate their supper merrily. Kagome, Kikyo, and the innkeepers sat at a table in the center of the main hall. Having finished her dinner already, Kagome sat with wide eyes observing the room, taking in the soothing glow of the lanterns.

"Kagome," her sister said, pausing her conversation with the innkeepers for a moment. "Why don't you see if Ichirou needs a break?"

Kagome nodded. "Good idea. I'm sure he's hungry by now," she said.

As she stood up to leave, Kikyo raised an elegant hand to wave her attention once again.

"If Ruri-chan is awake, try to talk to her, if she is willing," the miko told her.

Ruri was the girl who had woken up in a craze the day before. From what her family had told them, she had been asleep for almost two weeks until yesterday. She had been affected the longest of the three girls. Kagome wondered if that meant the other two would come around soon and what it might be like when they did; if it would be the same as Ruri.

When Ruri-chan saw her mother and father, she began to calm down, thankfully. But even then, she was not completely herself, so said her parents. Usually, her mother told them, Ruri was a normal, vivacious girl. But now, she seemed introverted, and shook from time to time. When a question was asked of her, she would stare dumbly at them for an instant, as if unsure if they were truly there, and then look down again. Sometimes, Ruri would mumble a diminutive response, but that was only on very rare occasions.

After Ichirou had informed Kagome's sister about the scars and their potential significance, Kikyo suggested that the girl might be in shock from her encounter with the demon. The idea made Kagome's heart sink.

In truth, she didn't think Sesshomaru being the culprit was likely, but she knew it wasn't impossible. For now, she would give Sesshomaru the benefit of a doubt. Despite the roughness he had treated her with at times, Kagome still didn't believe he would allow himself to do such a thing.

Yes… Sesshomaru had hurt her. He had refused her words and rejected her help, insisting he was past redemption. But yet, Kagome thought, such awareness of his own state had to mean that somewhere inside him, Sesshomaru had a conscience. Possibly conscience enough not to do the things she had seen here.

Kagome made her way out of the buzz of guests and towards the less illuminated section. Going a little ways down the connecting hallway, a staircase leading to the rooms awaited her. As she began her ascent, Kagome stared at her feet rigidly, fearful of tripping with the help of the poorly lit area.

Finally at the top of the stairs, a sigh of relief left her lips. Now, if she could only find the correct room… Kagome lifted her gaze to search the hall in the sparse light she was given.

Instead, a dark form, just feet away from her, met her eyes.

A fearful scream ripped from her throat. Then taking in the sight more closely, Kagome covered her mouth; however her shoulders did not relax.

Everything past his white haori was but a shadow of black to Kagome, but it was unmistakable. Looming over the girl, he stood before her with a stony silence.

"Kagome," she heard, but the voice did not belong to him, but to someone further away from where they stood. And then, the youkai was gone yet again.

"Kagome, what's wrong…? What happened?" Ichirou asked her anxiously. His breathing was shallow, as if he had run all the way to where she was.

"I…" Kagome mumbled, still shaken. Her lips moved soundlessly for a moment, as if trying to make out the words. She glanced down the hallway, but no one was there. After pressing her lips together for a moment, she sighed. "…I just… thought I saw a mouse."

Ichirou laughed incredulously. "All that over a little rodent? I heard you scream from the end of the hallway."

Kagome forced a small gesture of amusement. "I was just taken by surprise, that's all."

"Alright, well come on. Ruri-chan hasn't woken up yet, but with all that noise I'm sure she's stirred a little," he said teasingly.

Leading her down the dim corridor, Ichirou began telling Kagome how Ruri had gotten up for a brief while, and how he had only received silence when he asked her how she was feeling. Kagome was only half-listening, though. She glanced behind them uneasily.

"If you're worried about that mouse coming back, don't be," Ichirou told her when he noticed her unusual silence. "I'll protect you with my life."

At that, Kagome truly laughed. "Don't make fun of me…" she pouted, giving him a little shove.

Back at girls' room, she turned to Ichirou again. "Oh, I never asked you…" Kagome huffed, distraught that she had forgotten – probably thanks to the shock of seeing the daiyoukai again, she guessed. "Do you need a break? Are you hungry?"

Ichirou only shrugged and plopped down on the ground adjacent to the wall. "I'm fine. Don't have much of an appetite right now…"

Sighing, she replied softly, "Suit yourself." But in a way, Kagome felt a little relieved. She needed time to collect herself and gather her thoughts. If Sesshomaru showed up again, how would she respond…? What would she say to him?

Kagome made her rounds, checking the girls' heads and then their pulses. She saw Ruri's sheets had become disheveled, so she straightened them. But overall, there wasn't much to do at the time being, so Kagome settled down next to Ichirou.

"…Kagome…?" Ichirou's voice found her through the haze of her thoughts. From the way he said her name, Kagome realized he had tried to ask her something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kagome replied after mentally shaking her head. Glancing at her hands, she noticed she was moving them over each other restlessly. She quickly stilled them.

"I was just saying, you seemed a little distracted," Ichirou answered, and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Looks like I'm right."

Kagome shook her head, compelling an off-hand sound of levity to come forth. "Everything's fine; I'm just a little tired."

Ichirou chuckled at that. "What a relief you are, Kagome. You've been up here ten minutes and already you're falling asleep on me."

A smile found its way to her lips, but she found it difficult to feel completely at ease. Her hands clasped together again. After a moment, Ichirou straightened up from his slouched position against the wall.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kagome?" Ichirou asked her, filling the silence in the room. When she didn't respond right away, he added, "…You haven't been yourself lately."

Kagome's gaze dropped to her lap. The conversation was like an echo of a few nights earlier. Ichirou must have still been wondering why she was so upset the other day… After all, she had never given him a straight answer, let alone a coherent sentence. Kagome ran a hand through her ebony hair.

What would she say…? She couldn't tell him the truth, and she couldn't lie and tell him everything was alright; her tears had already betrayed her. But her predicament did not surprise her; she knew from the beginning it wouldn't be easy…

But for the youkai to show up so unexpectedly… What purpose could he possibly have in coming here? To tell her he had made a mistake and wanted to be with her? Kagome pondered what she would say if that were the case.

Honestly, she wanted to see him. She couldn't deny that. From the very beginning, she had been drawn to Sesshomaru. Kagome felt a bit ashamed of her attachment to him, not because he was a youkai, but for another reason. It was a pull she couldn't seem to shake. She wanted to be with him.

"…I'll be fine," Kagome replied finally. Then glancing at Ichirou, she realized the concern in his emerald eyes, the ones that gave away his emotions so easily. Her heart began to hurt.

How could she be so selfish, she thought with frustration. All this time, Ichirou had been worried about her, and all she could think of was herself and how_ she_ felt. And it hurt her even more to know that she couldn't just stop as easily as she wanted to. The mind was willing, but her body was weak.

No, she thought. She could not let her emotions dominate her mind like this.

"…So," Kagome tried to change the subject, hoping to dispel the somber mood, "Ayumi seems to like you a lot…" She gave him a small smile and a wink. Ichirou seemed caught off guard at first, but acquiesced to the conversation.

"Oh, is that so?"

Kagome furrowed her brow. "What, you mean to tell me you've never noticed?"

Ichirou shrugged. "I guess I never saw it like that."

"How could you not? She fawns over you all the time!" Kagome exclaimed, sitting more upright to face the taijiya. "Well," she continued, "we know how Ayumi feels… So, what about you, Ichirou?"

The taijiya looked at her for a moment, and then glanced away. He shifted the position of his weapon, as if trying to occupy his hands with something. "I… don't see her in that way," he answered awkwardly.

"Well, that may be just because the idea is new to you, since we've all known each other for so long," Kagome insisted, hoping to put in a good word for her friend. "She's very pretty, though, don't you think? You can at least say that much."

Ichirou was staring down at the floor, a very concentrated look in his eyes. His elbows were resting on his knees as he sat there.

"Is that what you want me to say?" he asked.

Kagome frowned, confused by his sullenness. He wasn't looking at her, so it was impossible to tell what exactly was going through his mind. "Well, I... It was only a question. Did I say something wrong…?"

Shaking his head, Ichirou chuckled, but it was a different kind of laughter. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it. "No. Never mind," Ichirou said after a pause. He sat up, and finally turning towards her, the taijiya patted her head. "Just a little tired," he added, using her excuse from earlier.

The corners of Kagome's lips dropped a little. The look in his eyes didn't seem to match his playful smile, but Kagome didn't think as much of it, as she would have, if she weren't so distracted that night.

~ "*" ~

About an hour later, Kagome opened her eyes, realizing she had fallen asleep. The last thing she remembered talking about with Ichirou was something about Shouhei's progress in recovery… After that, she couldn't recall.

Glancing over at where Ichirou was sitting, Kagome found him sleeping soundly, arms folded and head at a slight tilt. She turned to the girls; all were still.

Kagome looked up, towards the shoji where the soft light shone into their room. But when she did, a glint of silver disappeared behind it.

_Again?_ Kagome thought. But she didn't wait this time. Quickly, the girl rose to her feet and made towards the door. But as she looked out, no one was there. She continued down the hall, half-walking, half-running. Looking left to right, Kagome searched for a sign of him.

But as she passed the brothel's wing, Kagome collided with a woman, apparently exiting the hall just as she was running by. Looking down at the hands that gripped her, Kagome gasped.

The woman's beautifully slender wrists were marred by a collection of cuts and bruises. The horrifically black contusions formed the shape of fingers. Kagome couldn't look away, stunned by the sight.

But the woman, upon realizing the direction of her attention, abruptly pulled her hands away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Kagome angrily. "Don't you know how late it is?"

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome blushed and gave the beautiful woman a bow of apology before heading towards the way she came. Once a little ways down the corridor, Kagome turned again, stealing a peek in direction she had been going in earlier. No one was there, however; no one but the lovely woman, ambling slowly down the hall. She wore an intricately designed red kimono. But the beauty of her kimono was hard to capture through the hasty way it was thrown together.

Kagome headed towards the room where her sister slept, thinking it would probably be wise to just turn in for the day after her encounter with the red-clad lady. But that night as she laid her head to rest, she didn't think of Sesshomaru, but instead, of the woman and how those angry cuts and bruises got there.

~ "*" ~

The next night, the inn was busy as usual, and the people joyous. The group sat around a dark wooden table, talking and eating their supper. Kikyo mentioned something about how Kagome would need to help teach some of the local villagers how to be healers so that in the future, they could be self-sufficient. Ichirou announced that he would check out the town in the meantime.

At the end of their meal, Kikyo told them how they had to keep alert for the possible demon that might have caused the girls' illness. They would keep watch especially over the perimeters of the village, as that was where the girls had been found unconscious. Ichirou responded with an enthusiastic utterance and clap of his hands, as if ready to go to work right away.

"Aren't _you_ excited?" Kagome teased him.

"Well, seeing as I haven't been doing much, yeah, I am!" Ichirou returned.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so are you admitting that maybe your services _aren't _needed…?" she retorted, referring back to Ichirou's pompous attitude before they left for Higan.

"You will still need to be careful," Kikyo told them, but was looking in her sister's particular direction. Kagome could see there wasn't much amusement in her eyes. "You should have your bow with you at all times, Kagome. Where is it?"

She shrunk back at the sound of her sister's stern voice. She could feel the warmth of a blush rising in her cheeks. "Ah… It looks like I forgot it up in our room…" she laughed sheepishly as she fidgeted in her seat.

"Kagome…" the miko uttered in a tone that made Kagome want to hide under the table in embarrassment and shame from Kikyo's displeasure. Kikyo always made it a point that she have her bow and arrows by her side at all times, so that only served to make Kagome feel worse.

"I know, I know," Kagome said apologetically before she could say more. "I'll get it now." She stood up to leave, but not before giving a snickering taijiya one firm kick in the leg.

As she padded down the wooden floors of the hallway, Kagome headed towards the stairs. It was tucked away in the wall, parallel to the long corridor, so she had to pay close attention to the gaps as she walked along. Upon reaching her destination, she turned and began her ascent.

But before she could take two steps, she felt a strange yet familiar pull. Pivoting, Kagome tilted her head and stepped back out into the hallway. A little ways down, there was an open door on the opposite wall. Through it, Kagome could make out a piece of dark blue sky, adorned with small yet beautiful, twinkling stars. She could faintly hear the chirps of crickets over the loud buzz of conversation in the main room.

Stepping outside, Kagome found herself standing on a long strip of elevated floor. Before her was a lush garden, filled with plants and flowers, some of which she had never seen before. Then peeking out from below the roof, she looked up at the night sky. A bright crescent moon illuminated the heavens. Her lips parted, embracing its comforting glow.

"Kagome."

Kagome's gaze dropped from the sky, and towards the garden.

There he stood. Long silver hair, swaying against black and white; pale skin adorned with lavender and maroon markings… Her heartbeat quickened. There was happiness in her that she could not describe fully in words. But at the same time, another feeling was present, ever so subtly, at the back of her mind. She wanted to go to him, embrace him, but something held her back.

"I wanted to see you…" he told her softly.

Kagome found herself at a loss for words; a thousand questions rolled through her mind that she wanted the answers to. Why did he leave? How did he find her? What were his intentions? But no words came forth. Only silence.

"What is troubling you?" he asked as he began to walk towards her slowly. The pace was excruciating, and made Kagome's heart beat all the more.

"Are you frightened…?" the youkai asked, and the darkness in his voice surprised her. _Was_ she afraid…? Is that why she couldn't speak, or move a muscle?

"No… I just…" Kagome attempted to say, but the words caught in her throat again as he stepped onto her level. He was merely feet from her now. She found herself taking a step back to compensate.

But before she could move any further, he had closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her. She did not struggle, however. As his lips grazed her ear, a breath escaped her.

"Kagome…" he whispered to her, with a certain eagerness in his baritone voice. "…I want you…"

The declaration made her shudder, but she didn't protest. She couldn't understand why he was affecting her like this…

"You will give yourself to me, won't you?" he asked her, moving down to her neck. "You told me that you would…"

Pushing gently against his chest, Kagome's eyes shifted to the youkai, as if she finally regained consciousness. "What… What are you saying?"

"You love me, do you not?" he said to her, golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. The question blindsided her. "Then let me…"

_'Love'?_ Kagome thought. Is that what it was…? The happiness she felt when she was with Sesshomaru, the longing she felt for him when he wasn't there – was that love…? And if it _was_ love… Did it mean that she was supposed to give anything he wanted to him…?

So concerned with these thoughts, Kagome did nothing else as he lowered again, lips hovering over the side of her delicate neck. And then, a sharp pain.

Everything following was a blur.

The next moment, Kagome felt an uncomfortable ache in her right arm. Then as if she had been asleep, Kagome's eyes struggled open. Everything seemed to be covered in a shadowy haze. She could make out that she was on her side, and that two figures were before her.

What looked like to be Ichirou loomed over her, a sharp shine of silver coated in crimson in hand.

Fear erupted within her. "…Sesshomaru…" she could feel herself say.

But as she looked at the second figure, laying motionless in front of her, Kagome realized it was not who she had thought it had been. She forced her eyes to focus on the man, and as she did, she cringed in horror. It was the man she had seen upon the first day of their arrival in Higan, the man who looked at her as if she were a meal to devour…

Kagome turned her head, not wanting to look at his blood-stained face any longer.

"Kagome!" she heard Kikyo's voice call for her. But the voice seemed to be fading, as if it were only getting farther away. "_…ome…!_"

She could feel herself slowly drifting out of consciousness. Everything was a confusing disarray of images. But the more she tried to make sense of things, the more it seemed the world went out of focus.

Never had she felt such fear as she felt now.

~ "*" ~

So, as the chapter ends, we find this last "Sesshomaru" is not really Sesshomaru... Did he seem a little off to you? :P Many of you might have guessed the outcome before it happened! Hehe, thanks for reading, all.

Also, a note, I might add. Not _everything _is false. It's up to you to decide what was real and not real. A confusing chapter, but hopefully things will clear up for you soon...

_Next time!_ : "Reality"


End file.
